Kasutera Theory
by Takkaori
Summary: A/B/O Dynamics. Alpha ! Hinata. Omega ! Kageyama. Hinata le découvrit vite : Kageyama était exactement comme un kasutera laissé un peu trop longtemps au réfrigérateur. Il avait l'air d'être sec, de manquer de douceur, mais après s'être réchauffé, il devenait plus doux et fondant. Pour le rouquin, la saveur était addictive.
1. First Taste

**Hello !**

 **Cette fic est un omegaverse, donc pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec ce genre ou voudraient être plus avertis de ce que j'en ai fait (car oui, j'ai repris le principe à ma sauce !), je vous conseille de lire la note d'auteur avant de vous lancer dans le texte, même si ça risque d'être un petit peu long ^^.**

 **Tout d'abord, dans le principe de base, l'omegaverse divise la société humaine en trois classes : alpha, beta, et oméga, sur le modèle des meutes. Les alphas étant la classe la plus haute, les élites, plus forts, les beta les gens ordinaires et les oméga la classe la plus basse, plus faibles.  
**

 **La classe des personnages devient également un second sexe/genre. Les oméga sont des hommes nés avec un utérus et la capacité d'avoir des enfants, ils produisent des phéromones et ont aussi des périodes de chaleurs. Les alphas peuvent entrer en rut au contact des phéromones d'un oméga et perdre le contrôle d'eux-même. Les betas fonctionnent exactement comme un homme et une femme lambda fonctionnent, et ils émettent aussi une odeur propre, différente des alphas et des omégas.**

 **Il existe des fics où les femmes peuvent aussi être des omégas ou des alphas, auxquels cas elles entrent en période de chaleur dans le premier cas, ou leur clitoris peut devenir un pénis lorsqu'elles sont excitées dans le deuxième. En ce qui concerne les omégas mâles, leurs sexes sont généralement petits et ceux des alphas mâles sont plus gros que ceux d'un homme normal. Les alphas et les omégas peuvent se nouer durant l'accouplement, pour garantir la fécondation, qui n'a lieu que durant les chaleurs.**

 **C'est donc une intrigue souvent utilisée dans du yaoi en appuyant les personnages dans le rôle du 'seme' et du 'uke', mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée à ça. Le principe est justement d'écrire sur une variante où les omégas sont officiellement reconnus comme des hommes par la société et sont** **, la plus part du temps,** **respectés malgré des stéréotypes inévitables et justement sur un oméga qui tente de dépasser les discriminations et de se faire accepter comme individu masculin à part entière, en dépit du fait qu'il puisse donner la vie,** **avec un refus de se soumettre.**

 **Je trouvais qu'écrire sur un personnage comme Kageyama dans cette situation, qui aurait tout d'un alpha à priori, était une bonne idée, même si ça a été justement assez compliqué d'adapter son caractère, et c'est justement pour casser l'idée 'd'oméga petit et faible' qu'on pourrait se faire sur Hinata que j'ai décidé de l'exploiter de cette façon. Aussi, le texte traite majoritairement de la confusion que les omégas pourraient avoir par rapport à leur sexualité, et il développe également l'idée de l'omegaverse tel qu'il est présenté dans mon histoire.  
**

 **De fait, il y a de la réflexion derrière cette histoire, mais n'ayez pas peur, il y a aussi de l'humour et du fluff ! Hinata et Kageyama conservent leurs caractères de lycéens idiots accros du volley, du moins j'aurais essayé du mieux que j'ai pu, et l'histoire se centre aussi sur l'évolution de leur relation. Peut-être un léger sous-entendu de hurt/comfort, mais rien de très lourd.**

 **L'histoire prend place quand ils sont en milieu de première année de lycée, avec une ligne de temps un peu différente de celle du manga pour l'organisation des matchs et compétitions de volley, mais ce n'est pas abordé, juste pour ancrer l'histoire dans un contexte.**

 **Concernant le rating, oui, il y aura du lemon. Pas dans le premier chapitre, cependant, bien que le texte parlera de thèmes matures et je vous préviens tout de suite que mon but n'a pas été d'écrire du PWP bête et méchant. Ce serait plutôt un Porn _With_ Plot qu'un Porn Without Plot. D'autant que pour moi, les scènes de sexe servent à faire passer une intensité émotionnelle et intime entre les personnages, elles ont des fins romantiques. **

**A vrai dire, ce texte devait être un OS de 6 milles mots max quand je l'ai imaginé et tenir en un chapitre, j'ai beaucoup plus développé que ce j'avais prévu. Il y aura donc 4 chapitres en tout.  
**

 **J'en ai fini avec mes explications, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira, car j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce texte !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kageyama n'était pas un oméga comme on en voyait tous les jours, de ça, Hinata était parfaitement conscient. Seulement, comme tout autre, il avait des besoins qu'il était le seul à pouvoir remplir, en tant que son alpha. Bon, il n'était pas _exactement_ son alpha. À vrai dire, il s'était plus autoproclamé qu'autre chose. Il ne l'aurait jamais dit en présence du susnommé ou de n'importe qui. Hinata restait néanmoins celui que Kageyama considérait comme son meilleur ami malgré une rivalité persistante à toute épreuve entre eux, le sentiment étant réciproque. Le brun se tournait vers lui lorsqu'il avait besoin de contact, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour être remarqué. Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés des dizaines de fois et sortaient ensemble, un bon point en soi. Leur relation amoureuse avait passé un deuxième mois il y a peu. Quand bien même le roux était son petit-ami, il y avait encore du chemin avant de pouvoir prétendre être _son alpha_. Hinata tenait fortement à leur relation. Bien sûr. Kageyama était son coéquipier, son partenaire de jeu, son passeur, et son ami, mais Kageyama était aussi une personne qui avait énormément de mal à gérer ses émotions. Les accepter se révélait être l'un de ses défis.

Oh, le brun ne niait pas être en couple avec lui ni avoir des sentiments, encore qu'il n'était pas le plus démonstratif niveau manifestation romantique, Hinata savait que les quelques gestes gratuits de Kageyama le montraient. C'était le rapport à l'aspect relationnel alpha/oméga qui constituait un arrêt dans la confiance totale que faisait Kageyama en leur relation. Il n'avait pas le comportement typique d'un oméga, à commencer par son caractère affirmé indéniablement viril qui auraient pu le faire passer pour alpha en addition avec sa grande taille et sa carrure sportive, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette odeur caractéristique, douce comme un souffle de vanille. Hinata adorait l'odeur de Kageyama. Malgré les hauts et les bas, sa fichue personnalité aussi. Ils avaient pourtant eu du mal, au début, à cause de ça.

Être un oméga dans le milieu sportif était une chose difficile, personne ne pourrait le nier. Kageyama avait dû faire face aux aprioris et remarques sexistes pendant tout son parcours de volleyeur, depuis le collège. Il y avait justement fait face avec brio, récoltant le surnom de 'Roi du terrain' pour son talent, mais aussi pour sa tyrannie, ce succès ayant eu son petit effet pervers. Si, en arrivant au lycée, le jeune homme comptait changer de comportement pour enfin avoir un climat de confiance avec ses camarades et tirer du plaisir de jouer en équipe, bien sûr, il n'avait pas manqué de prendre Hinata en grippe. Lui, un petit alpha peu talentueux et du genre à aimer se mettre en avant alors qu'il n'avait d'autre qualité que sa détente. (Ce qui, aux yeux du rouquin, était déjà pas mal comme base, il en était fier !)

Les deux garçons avaient bien été forcés de travailler ensemble. Hinata arrivait toujours à frapper les passes du brun et leur duo était reconnu comme étant redoutable par leurs adversaires. Kageyama avait bien été obligé de reconnaître que _oui_ , il avait du talent. Peut-être pas aussi apparent que le sien, il lui restait à s'améliorer, mais il avait de la bonne matière à travailler. La suite ayant déjà été écrite, ils avaient en effet parcouru un bon bout de chemin depuis une rencontre chaotique, débouchant à leur maintenant, des sentiments amoureux qui débordaient sur une amitié forte. Qu'ils tombent amoureux était en un sens prévisible, puisqu'ils aimaient le volleyball avec la même passion fervente. Même si ça pouvait sembler stupide, ce sport les réunissait tout autant qu'il les unissait. Leur relation continuait d'évoluer positivement et de se renforcer.

Que Kageyama ne soit pas comme tous les omégas et n'ait pas le désir d'être traité comme une chose fragile et délicate plaisait à Hinata, car il savait que Kageyama n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il aimait encore plus le fait que contrairement à la majorité des omégas qui n'osaient pas défier les alphas, Kageyama ne s'embarrassait d'aucun scrupule avant de le faire. Ce qui lui déplaisait était la retenue qu'avait son petit-ami pour certains gestes et le fait qu'il ne communiquait pas toujours ce qu'il _voulait_ dire. Kageyama n'était pas fort en mots, en communication, pas plus qu'il était forcément à l'aise en interagissant avec les gens, ce qui convergeait un peu autour de ce premier problème, ça, le rouquin l'avait compris. Lui-même n'était pas très doué en paroles, mais il se débrouillait toujours pour communiquer ses émotions d'une façon ou d'une autre, avec sa nature extravertie et enthousiaste, totalement à l'opposé de celle du brun.

Avec le temps, Hinata avait fini par réalisé que Kageyama était sensible, peut-être même plus que la moyenne. Le fait qu'il ne sache pas gérer ses émotions le poussait à réagir de façon inappropriée, par cette tendance à céder à la colère trop facilement. Il attendait qu'il se détende complètement avec lui, espérait qu'il se sentirait bientôt assez à l'aise pour le faire. Enfin, pour l'instant, ce qu'il attendait surtout, c'était que Kageyama se pointe à l'entraînement matinal du samedi. D'habitude, le brun faisait tout pour être là avant lui, or Hinata avait été le premier sur place. Il n'avait pas entendu de bruits de course dignes d'un ours en colère lâché en pleine nature sur l'escalier menant au palier de l'étroit bâtiment des vestiaires, signifiant que son petit-ami allait essayer de le doubler pour passer la porte le premier.

Ce n'était qu'une affaire de quelques minutes, donc il ne s'était pas inquiété. Tout en abandonnant ses chaussures en entrant, Hinata avait juste pensé qu'il se moquerait de lui pour s'être levé trop tard, puis il s'était changé tranquillement. En revanche, quand presque vingt minutes passèrent, pendant lesquels il guetta l'arrivé du brun, son corps se soutenant contre la barrière qui cernait la plateforme de l'étage, de plus en plus lassé, Hinata se posa sérieusement la question de ce qui retenait son petit-ami. C'était l'heure à laquelle les autres arrivaient pour les retrouver fins prêts devant le gymnase pas encore ouvert, en train de se provoquer ou de discuter de leurs objectifs d'entraînement. Et l'appréhension débarqua. Kageyama n'était pas faible, mais en tant qu'oméga, il pouvait attirer l'attention de personnes mal intentionnées. De tels incidents se produisaient encore de leurs jours, malheureusement. Hinata ressentit un frisson à cette pensée. Il essaya de se retenir de paniquer en relativisant. Le problème étant qu'il n'était pas très doué pour ça.

Hinata se précipita hâtivement à l'intérieur du vestiaire du club de volley. Son sac avait buté sur l'un des pieds du bureau appuyé au mur du fond, et Hinata tomba lourdement sur ses fesses en s'écrasant par terre pour farfouiller à l'intérieur. Il chercha son téléphone dans la poche avant du sac et l'y arracha vite, tout en regardant dans la direction de la fenêtre à côté de la porte, par-dessus son épaule. Sa position ne lui accorderait que la vue d'une tête au maximum, mais ça aurait suffi. Résolument seul, le rouquin se focalisa sur ses doigts qui tambourinaient sur son clavier. Il écrivit un message rapide qu'il envoya au moment où deux pas distincts outrepassaient la porte des vestiaires.

Un nouveau regard en arrière lui apprit que c'était Sugawara et Daichi. Le rouquin se releva et leur sourit en les saluant.

« Pas de Kageyama ? » demanda Suga en posant son sac au sol, s'accroupissant à la recherche de son uniforme sportif dans la foulée.

Hinata secoua la tête en agitant son portable, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je lui demande pourquoi il est pas là. »

Une vibration se fit entendre et Hinata fut soulagé. Si Kageyama répondait si vite, c'était qu'il ne s'était probablement pas fait agressé. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir le clapet du cellulaire et poussa un grognement mécontent.

 **Yamayama – 07 : 35  
**

' _Je peux pas venir aujourd'hui.'_

Tout de suite, la réponse du rouquin fusa alors qu'il se mordit la lèvre, contrarié.

' _T'aurais pas pu me prévenir ? Je me suis inquiété, je te ferais dire, Bakageyama !'_

En réponse, il eut droit à un simple 'Pardon' qui le laissa sur le carreau. D'habitude, Kageyama lui aurait rétorqué un venimeux 'Bordel, j'ai pas à te prévenir, imbécile, et t'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, t'es pas ma mère !', il se serait peut-être excusé deux messages après, mais pas directement. Hinata se contenta d'un 'qu'est-ce que t'as ? pourquoi tu viens pas ?' comme réponse, décidant de ne pas pousser trop loin, l'inquiétude concernant l'état de son petit-ami revenant au galop.

 **Yamayama – 07 : 39**

' _J'ai un problème.'_

Nouveau froncement de sourcil, le ventre du rouquin se nouant. Ses parents étant en déplacement professionnel, Kageyama était seul chez lui alors quoiqu'il se passe, il valait peut-être mieux qu'Hinata lui fasse une petite visite. Louper un entraînement ne lui faisait pas plaisir, mais si ce qui se passait était assez grave pour que _Kageyama_ le fasse, alors c'était un cas de force majeur. Il hésita et fut aussi frustré du manque d'éloquence du brun.

' _Quel problème ? Tu veux que je vienne ?'_

La réponse ne tarda pas.

 **Yamayama – 07 : 41**

' _Non !'_

' _Dis-moi au moins ce qui se passe, Kageyama !'_

 **Yamayama – 07 : 44**

' _Cherche pas, putain !'_

Sugawara et Daichi, qui avaient suivis le défilement d'expression sur le visage du plus petit, s'approchèrent, soucieux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Hinata ? »

Un long soupir de frustration s'échappa d'Hinata, il s'affaissa sur ses jambes et ses traits se contractèrent sous l'incompréhension.

« Je sais pas. Je pense que je participerai pas à l'entrainement… Kageyama a dit qu'il viendrait pas et il…a pas l'air d'être bien. »

Les plus âgés se concertèrent du regard, inquiets. Toute l'équipe était au courant de leur relation. Le capitaine et le vice-capitaine comprenaient donc que le rouquin s'occupe de Kageyama si quelque chose s'était produit. Toutefois, c'était réellement inhabituel venant de cette paire, sachant que Kageyama n'était vraiment pas l'oméga délicat qui manquait un entraînement tous les quatre matins ou monopolisait la présence de l'alpha dans les moments difficiles. En tant que figures représentatives de l'équipe, certes après le Coach et Takeda, et aussi des camarades, les deux alphas se sentaient inévitablement concernés.

« Si on peut aider, tu nous le dis, hein, » firent Daichi et Suga en chœur.

Hinata hocha la tête et obtint sa réponse au même instant.

 **Yamayama – 07 : 47  
**

' _Ok, j'ai mes chaleurs, t'es content imbécile, maintenant tu sais !'_

Oh…La mâchoire d'Hinata faillit tomber.

En premier, il eut un sourire et se sentit un peu mieux, comme il avait imaginé quelque chose de bien pire. Bon, dans l'esprit du brun, il concevait que ça devait l'être, d'autant qu'ils en avaient déjà parlé, jusqu'à présent, Kageyama n'avait encore jamais eu de chaleurs et redoutait ce moment. Hinata reconnaissait qu'il y avait de quoi. Et ce fut justement ce qui raidit son corps d'inquiétude. Les omégas passaient par des moments difficiles, voire stressant, durant ces périodes. En réalité, les chaleurs ne se contentaient pas juste d'être _difficiles_ ou _flippantes_ , elles pouvaient être _carrément terrifiantes_ , surtout une première fois. Certains omégas le supportaient très mal, allant jusqu'à en être malade. Dans ces cas-là, des médicaments aidaient à supprimer l'intensité des chaleurs et réduire le taux d'hormones des omégas, processus qu'Hinata ne comprenait qu'à moitié, mais comme les chaleurs de Kageyama venaient à peine de se déclencher, ça voulait dire qu'il n'en avait pas.

Il avait promis qu'il serait là pour lui. Kageyama l'avait accusé d'avoir des idées perverses derrière la tête, il s'était défendu en disant qu'il pensait juste à prendre soin de lui. Résultat, il avait dû tirer les vers du nez du passeur pour avoir droit à la vérité. Le rouquin soupira. Kageyama était vraiment l'un des pires idiots qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Les messages défilèrent.

' _Tu pensais gérer ça seul, espèce de grand couillon ? Je viens.'_

' _Non, Hinata ! Reste à l'entraînement !'_

' _Je t'avais dit que je serais là pour toi.'_

' _Je veux pas !'_

' _On sera pas obligés de le faire, si c'est ça que tu veux pas. Je veux t'aider.'_

' _Je sais qu'on est obligés de rien, mais tu manques pas l'entraînement pour ça !'_

' _C'est moins drôle sans toi, alors insiste pas, je viens.'_

' _T'es têtu, c'est trop chiant, petit enfoiré.'_

Hinata eut un sourire satisfait. Pas qu'il lui avait laissé le choix, mais cette dernière phrase signifiait que Kageyama capitulait. Victoire double, beau 2-0. Daichi et Sugawara dans l'attente, il leva ce sourire vers eux et déclara, laissant le flux de mots débarquer, emporté par son soulagement :

« J'imagine qu'il aimerait pas que je vous le dise, mais je le dis comme il va être absent toute la semaine prochaine, c'est ses chaleurs. Oh et moi aussi, je rentrerais m'occuper de lui après les cours, ses parents sont pas là alors… »Il se gratta l'arête du nez, pommettes sanguines. « Bref, je vais y aller ! »

Un rire sardonique retentit alors. Tsukishima et Yamaguchi venaient d'arriver, ils avaient visiblement entendu son petit speech.

« Oh, notre roi va devenir un homme ?

—Te moque pas de quelqu'un qui n'est pas là, Tsukki.

—Tais-toi, Yamaguchi. »

Tandis que l'oméga venait d'envoyer promener son alpha en toute amabilité, lequel se contentait de commencer à se changer sans y prêter attention, Hinata grogna. Par ailleurs, il n'en revenait toujours pas que Tsukishima soit un oméga tout en étant immense avec sa sale personnalité et son sarcasme à toute épreuve, tandis que Yamaguchi était un alpha timide et un poil faiblard. Le rouquin était bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, vu qu'il était un alpha petit, fin, et lui aussi facilement craintif, mais certaines fois, les choses sortaient tellement des idées reçues qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris, voire épaté. Cela dit, Asahi était lui aussi un alpha et il était timide à part égale avec Yamaguchi…Enfin, dans son cas la carrure compensait, donc ça ne choquait pas.

Quoiqu'il en soit, entre Tsukishima et Kageyama, les stéréotypes sur les omégas pouvaient aller se rhabiller. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait laisser son petit-ami se faire rabaisser en toute impunité, cependant.

« Kageyama a toujours été un homme !

—C'est pas de ça que je parle, » se contenta de répondre le blond en enfilant son short, un brin de sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, le rouquin rougit et beugla aussitôt, irrité :

« Et ça, ça te regarde pas ! Je vais le voir pour l'aider, d'abord ! C'est pas parce qu'il est un oméga en chaleur que je le respecte pas ! »

Tsukishima ricana.

« Oh, crois-moi, il n'en aura rien à faire d'être respecté, à moins qu'il soit effarouché.

—Effa-quoi ?

—Ça veut dire coincé, si tu préfères. »

Il se gaussait à cœur joie. Le visage définitivement sanguin et les nerfs en train de s'accorder à ce teint, les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée, Hinata regarda Daichi coller une tape derrière la tête du blond à lunettes.

« Comme Yamaguchi te l'a dit, te moque pas de quelqu'un qui peut pas répondre à tes piques. »

Tsukishima rit.

« Qui te dit que c'est pas Hinata que je vise à travers tout ça ? »

Sugawara grommela contre le fichu caractère du blond, poussant littéralement le rouquin à sortir des vestiaires en chaussettes, avec son sac et ses chaussures en main, à l'instant même où Nishinoya, Tanaka et Asahi arrivaient. Ennoshita, Narita et Kinoshita, le groupe de betas de deuxième année, étaient juste derrière eux. Si Nishinoya et Tanaka le retinrent en demandant des explications, Hinata se chaussa et écourta rapidement le dialogue avec les deux betas. Malgré cette furieuse envie d'attraper le blondinet par le col de son t-shirt pour les remarques qu'il avait faites, il partit sans trainer, Sugawara lui ayant fait judicieusement constater que Kageyama devait être effrayé tout en l'attendant. Hinata se sentait stressé. Il ne savait absolument pas comment ça allait se passer, mais il avait réellement envie d'être là pour le brun.

Aussi, il ne savait pas si son petit-ami était sous contrôle pour les grossesses, ce qui signifiait de toute façon qu'ils ne feraient rien. Puis, vraiment, le petit attaquant n'avait aucune arrière-pensée, il n'aurait rien fait que Kageyama n'aurait pu ne pas vouloir, déjà parce qu'il savait qu'il se ferait castrer au moindre dérapage. Ils progressaient en douceur. Ajouter à cela qu'Hinata n'était pas très –du tout – familier avec les relations amoureuses non plus, alors il ne savait pas toujours comment s'y prendre, surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi complexe que le brun, sans méchanceté aucune. Hinata savait qu'il n'était pas toujours facile de son côté, et que leurs rapports en eux-mêmes ne l'étaient parfois pas. Être rivaux tout étant proche pouvait être une difficulté de temps à autre, même si c'était ce qui créait le piment de leur relation. Ils le vivaient parfaitement bien, seulement, il y avait ces instants où leurs mauvais caractères respectifs pouvaient faire muter cela en tension.

Hinata espérait juste que son petit-ami se portait bien. Surtout qu'il supportait ses chaleurs. Il serait franchement à court d'idée sur ce qu'il devrait faire devant un Kageyama complètement retourné de l'intérieur. L'idée le faisait un peu flipper, à vrai dire. Le brun réagissait mal à la peur, il serait probablement sous haute pression et compliqué à gérer. Si cela rajoutait du poids à l'angoisse d'Hinata à lui faire peut-être mal au ventre, il se fit violence : il ne devait pas être le plus paniqué. Il se hâta jusqu'à la maison de son coéquipier.

Il y parvint rapidement. Kageyama habitait à cinq pâtés de maisons du lycée, relativement près, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait chez lui, donc le chemin avait été rapide. Hinata regarda sa messagerie. Kageyama l'avait prévenu qu'il avait ouvert la porte pour lui. En entrant, il suffit d'un pas à l'intérieur pour que le rouquin soit frappé par la quantité de phéromones relâchées ici. Au-delà du couloir en ligne droite, provenant de ce qu'il savait être la chambre de son brun, un gémissement se fit entendre, suivi par un brusque grognement mécontent. Hinata ne savait pas si c'était la panique, mais l'espace entre les murs du couloir lui parut trop restreint et les ombres grignotaient trop leur blancheur. Il jeta un bref regard à la grande porte coulissante qui cachait la cuisine et le salon, et prit soin de refermer la porte avec les clefs laissées dans la serrure côté intérieur.

Piqué par l'angoisse, Hinata se débarrassa de ses chaussures avant de se précipiter jusqu'à la source des gémissements, deuxième porte à droite, qui était entrouverte. Hinata l'écarta, pénétrant dans la pièce accompagné d'un grincement.

Juste en face de lui, sur le lit aux draps blancs collé au mur, gisait la silhouette du brun. Couché sur son flanc, Kageyama semblait masser son ventre visiblement douloureux, ses yeux étaient rouges et ses pupilles dilatées au maximum. Avec son bas de pyjama bleu, Hinata voyait son érection qu'il essayait d'enfermer entre ses jambes. Il évitait son regard, bien sûr, mais quand ils se croisèrent, Hinata y remarqua une envie non dissimulée et une certaine incompréhension de ce qui lui arrivait.

Additionné à son odeur, le spectacle était attirant, certainement pas dénué d'érotisme. Le roux ne s'arrêta pas à ça et s'approcha de son petit-ami. Il posa son sac sur le bureau, à côté de celui de Kageyama. Il enleva aussi la veste du club qu'il relâcha négligemment au-dessus des deux sacs. Prenant place au bord du lit, il attrapa la main libre du brun juste à côté de sa cuisse, tentant un sourire rassurant. Il dut déglutir deux fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche. La senteur était insoutenable, et dans le sens le plus bon, ce qui était le pire.

« Il était temps que j'arrive, Yamayama, dit-il d'une intonation légère.

—Tu t'es même pas rechangé, du con. »

La voix était faible mais le dédain de la critique était là. Hinata soupira. Comme s'il avait eu le temps de repasser de sa tenue d'entraînement à ses habits normaux, avec tout ça.

« J'ai pas pu ! Sérieux, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? »

Kageyama serra sa main dans la sienne en plissant les yeux sous une nouvelle onde de choc douloureuse qui gravita dans son bas-ventre.

« C'était pas assez clair ? J'voulais pas t'empêcher de t'entraîner et je voulais me gérer seul, et t'es venu quand même.

—T'es vraiment con, je suis ton petit-ami, je suis là pour ça, et pour les premières chaleurs c'est dangereux d'être seul, même moi je le sais ! Si tu deviens malade après, on fait comment, Bakageyama ?! »

Hinata n'avait pu s'empêcher d'hausser le ton tout en resserrant lui aussi l'emprise de leurs mains. De dépit, Kageyama remua faiblement la tête sur son oreiller, il pinçait ses lèvres, autant irrité de se faire sermonner que par son état présent.

« Je pensais pas être le genre à être malade, j'ai une plutôt bonne santé d'habitude, alors…

—Non mais ça veut rien dire, c'est pas la même chose !

—Je le vois bien mais tu m'engueuleras à un autre moment, j'ai pas besoin de ça, bordel ! »

Kageyama ne s'était pas redressé en criant, mais son visage crispé et son expression flippante de serial-killer avaient refaits surface. Le rouquin expira, prenant en compte le fait qu'effectivement, avec ses bouleversements hormonaux, il pouvait comprendre la réaction du brun. Sa voix se fit plus douce, il se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur le crâne du plus grand, qui devenait pourtant plus petit avec sa position.

« Désolé. T'as besoin de quoi ? Tu supportes ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher de quoi te soigner ? Je sais pas ce qui faut prendre mais je peux toujours appeler ma mère et deman-

—Stop, Hinata, imbécile ! C'est bon ! J'ai mal au ventre mais je suis un peu mieux…maintenant que t'es là.»

Le rouquin eut les yeux ronds, que Kageyama lui fasse part de ça…Il devait être vraiment très perturbé. Le petit rougissement, cela dit assez vif, sur les joues de Kageyama parut adorable aux yeux d'Hinata. Il se pencha de nouveau, cette fois-ci pour attraper les lèvres du brun. Quand ils se séparèrent, Hinata sauta sur ses pieds et regarda autour de lui.

« Sur internet, bafouilla-t-il maladroitement, ils disent que c'est bien de mettre des oreillers autour de toi…T'en veux d'autres ? »

Kageyama haussa les sourcils.

« Pourquoi t'as été voir ça, imbécile ?

—Je t'avais dit que je voulais être là pour toi et je voulais savoir quoi faire ! Tu veux des oreillers ou pas ? »

La question fut répétée avec plus de fermeté. Un souffle blasé quitta le passeur. Il se retourna de manière à être couché sur le dos, la paume de sa main toujours étalée sur son ventre.

« Ça pourrait être bien, ouais. M-Merci. »

Hinata entama son départ de la chambre en sautillant, bras tendus qu'il agitait d'avant en arrière en avançant, quand ses yeux devinrent hagards. Être faussement nonchalant lui faisait évacuer la pression, d'un certain côté.

« Euh…Tu les ranges où ?

—Y en a deux dans mon armoire et tu peux prendre ceux de la chambre de mes parents aussi, comme ils leur serviront pas... »

Opinant, le rouquin disposa les oreillers qui étaient dans l'armoire à côté des flancs du brun. Il l'encadrait, étant donné que son lit en incluait déjà deux qui se trouvaient derrière sa tête. Les oreillers se révélaient bien rembourrés et apparaissaient suffisamment confortable pour faire l'affaire. Il alla ensuite chercher ceux des parents de son petit-ami, leur chambre étant juste en face de la sienne, s'excusant pour l'intrusion, et, une fois le couloir traversé, en rajouta un derrière la tête de Kageyama. Il lui donna l'autre pour s'y appuyer. Hinata fut satisfait. Première étape, terminée.

« Tu veux autre chose ? » s'enquit-il. « Genre de l'eau ? »

Kageyama secoua la tête, gémissant imperceptiblement en bougeant, reprenant appui sur sa hanche gauche, ayant l'air d'apprécier le confort de l'oreiller qu'il sentait dans son dos et des deux autres qu'il serra contre son ventre. Hinata se dit qu'il avait le mérite de l'avoir mis à l'aise.

« J'ai des petites briques de lait au frigo.

—Je vais te chercher ça ! »

Le brun grogna son remerciement. Il soupira en regardant son petit-ami quitter la chambre. La porte de la pièce à vivre cria grâce en coulissant. En toute honnêteté, Kageyama savait que les choses n'étaient pas faciles pour Hinata, mais pour lui aussi, et c'était pour ça qu'il avait décidé de ne rien dire à Hinata avant de recevoir son message. Il maudissait le fait qu'Hinata soit têtu comme une mule et incapable d'abandonner quand il avait décidé quelque chose, même s'il lui était reconnaissant.

Pour sûr, il avait paniqué quand il avait ressenti le nœud que formaient ses organes et des sensations électriques qui circulaient dans son corps impuissant, à son réveil, vers 5 heures du matin. Il se sentait à la fois horriblement fatigué et à la fois…perturbé.

Toute cette excitation qui lui tombait dessus lui bousillait le ventre, son sexe lui faisait mal. Ce besoin d'Hinata à proximité agitait ses nerfs également. D'accord, le rouquin était son petit-ami et il se sentait heureux qu'il soit venu, enfin de compte, même rassuré – sa fierté n'aimait pas ce sentiment-là. Il ne voulait pas se montrer si faible, démuni, surtout en présence d'Hinata. Les chaleurs, comme il le craignait, étaient une sacrée merde. Quand Hinata revint avec sa boisson et la lui donna en lui caressant maladroitement la main, il se sentit proche de l'implorer pour plus de contact, le simple touché l'ayant fait frissonner intérieurement.

Kageyama avait du mal, parce qu'il n'était pas de ce genre-là. Au tout début de leur relation, il avait eu du mal avec tout ça. Une fois l'habitude prise, s'il lui était déjà arrivé d'attraper Hinata pour l'embrasser, de lui faire un câlin ou d'en recevoir un, il ne le demandait pas explicitement, il le faisait. C'était pareil avec le rouquin, encore que lui ne se gênait pas pour lui demander quand ils étaient seuls. Quoiqu'il en soit, quand ni l'un ni l'autre n'attentaient de gestes, il s'en moquait, même s'il lui arrivait d'en avoir envie. Or, là, il voulait tellement être touché qu'il ne pouvait pas le réprimer. La distance physique était devenue une souffrance qui collaborait étroitement avec celle de ses entrailles.

Il perdait le contrôle, et il avait peur.

Le plus petit souriait, au-dessus de sa préoccupation.

« Encore un truc ?

—Cours pas partout comme un débile, tu me donnes le tournis ! Allonge-toi avec moi, imbécile !...S'il te plait.»

Kageyama avait fait la demande malgré lui, rajoutant son insulte usuelle tout en râlant pour la forme. Rougissant, le roux acquiesça. Il grimpa sur le lit. Repoussant l'oreiller dans le dos de Kageyama contre le mur, Hinata se colla au brun et entoura son torse de ses bras. Il posa sa tête contre les omoplates du plus grand. Kageyama eut une impression de mieux instantanée. Il ressentit un baiser humide contre le dos de son t-shirt. Instinctivement, il dirigea la main d'Hinata posée sur son flanc droit vers son ventre, sans comprendre pourquoi il voulait être touché ici, tout en le retenant. Sa simple paume était déjà une amélioration par rapport aux oreillers. Hinata se laissait faire sans protester. Timidement, Kageyama fut sur le point de déclarer qu'il 'était bien comme ça', lorsque la voix du rouquin l'interrompit.

« Tu sens vraiment trop bon. »

Kageyama rougit.

« Toi aussi, crétin.

—Ah bon ?

—O-Ouais, c'est comme si tu sentais l'énergie…Je sais pas trop comment le dire…

—Tant que t'aimes bien ça. »

Le rouquin ricana en prononçant sa réponse, baisant de nouveau le dos du brun. Kageyama pivota pour se retrouver face à Hinata, son corps descendant dans le lit de manière à ce qu'il puisse plonger sa tête contre le torse du plus petit. L'alpha embrassa son front trempé de sueur, venant emmêler ses mèches avec l'une de ses mains.

« T'es bien ? »

Cet idiot l'avait devancé avant qu'il ne puisse le déclarer. L'oméga rougit.

« Ouais, ça va, mais mon corps me fait vraiment une impression bizarre…Je déteste ça, putain… »

Hinata se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant exactement ce par quoi passait son petit-ami, il avait peur de ne pas savoir le réconforter.

« Ça va aller, Kageyama. Je suis là. »

Le brun grommela.

« Je continue à dire que j'aurais pu me gérer seul. »

C'était à moitié-faux, Kageyama le savait. Oh, il aurait su se gérer, il aurait bien trouvé, mais est-ce que ça serait bien passé sur le long terme ? Peut-être pas. Il aurait forcément paniqué et serait devenu fou sans présence à ses côtés. Ce qui le rendait encore plus bougon. A sa confusion, Hinata brisa leur étreinte. Il se dressa sur son coude gauche, main droite sur sa hanche.

« Tu peux pas tout faire tout seul Bakageyama, il est temps que tu comprennes qu'il faut que tu perdes cette habitude, on est deux maintenant ! Je sais que t'es pas un oméga faible, c'est bon, je l'ai compris, mais laisse-moi prendre soin de toi en tant que ton petit-ami sans me repousser, au moins ! »

Si Kageyama agrandit ses yeux sous l'étonnement, face au visage sévère d'Hinata, il fut obligé de reconnaître que ce n'était pas faux. Il savait qu'il n'était pas faible. Il aurait lancé un regard mauvais doublé d'un rictus assassin à quiconque l'aurait qualifié de cette manière. Il avait aussi son caractère, contre lequel il luttait comme il le pouvait. Aujourd'hui marquait une différence, une avancée, peut-être. La déclaration d'Hinata le tranquillisait, elle le rendait même heureux. Il décida d'accepter de se montrer plus fragile qu'à l'accoutumée devant lui et de le laisser s'occuper de lui, si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était totalement dépourvu de tout contrôle ni qu'il se soumettait. Puis, ils étaient en couple, pour tout le monde, ce genre de chose était logique.

Kageyama avait plus de mal avec ça que d'autres, et il savait qu'Hinata faisait de son mieux pour le mettre à l'aise en ne le forçant à rien. Étant donné que le roux était spontané, très facilement en confiance dans ses interactions, il savait que son attitude devait parfois le dérouter.

Il voulut faire un effort. Tentant l'un de ses rares sourires, Kageyama articula :

« Merci.

—C'est normal et je le répéterai jusqu'à ce que tu le comprennes, idiot ! »

En même temps qu'il regagna leur position, en dépit de son trouble face à la gentillesse du plus petit, Kageyama ne put s'empêcher d'attaquer pour sauver les meubles :

« C'est toi l'idiot ! »

Hinata reposa sa main sur ventre tout en le toisant, de défi.

« Non. Tobidiot ! »

Kageyama fut interdit, étant donné que jusqu'à présent, ils ne s'appelaient jamais par leurs prénoms, mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

« Shoubaka. »

Hinata marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ce surnom improviste ne sonnait pas légèrement comme le nom de la bestiole de Star Wars ? Chewbacca ? Fronçant le visage, le roux fulmina.

« Bakageyama ! C'est trop méchant ! »

D'abord abasourdi puis semblant avoir compris son raisonnement, Kageyama arbora vite son sourire flippant. Ensuite, il se mit à pouffer. Ça ressemblait à une série d'expirations sorties par le nez chez lui. Hinata trouva que c'était mignon. Gardant le sourire dérangeant, le brun plongea son regard bleuté dans les iris marron, plus bas. Il était sincèrement heureux de sa trouvaille.

« J'ai même pas fait exprès, en plus.

—Et t'es fier de toi, idiot ! »

Hinata bouda, avançant la lèvre inférieure. Le sourire du brun s'agrandit, et alors qu'il allait lancer un 'ouais' laconique, provocant, une douleur le saisit. Yeux plissés, il se mordit les lèvres. Sa main se posa au-dessus de celle d'Hinata sur son ventre. Sans s'en rendre compte, il les faisait bouger, une sensation plaisante naissant en lui. Ses joues chauffaient, comme tout son visage, jusqu'à ses oreilles, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Le besoin était trop fort.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te masse ici ? » demanda Hinata, innocemment.

Kageyama hocha la tête. Il consentit à ce que la main du plus petit fasse ce qu'elle voulait, s'empêchant de gémir sous les traces brûlantes qu'elles laissaient sur sa peau. Ses joues rouges, son érection pointant au travers de son pantalon et l'humidité qu'il sentait sous ses yeux ne trompaient pas. Maudites hormones, maudites chaleurs. Hinata se rapprochait de son bas-ventre. Au moment où Kageyama ferma les yeux, il sentit ses lèvres être emportées. La main remonta pendant qu'une langue léchait sa lèvre supérieure. Kageyama céda la barrière de ses dents, prêt à livrer bataille pour l'espace à conquérir entre leurs deux bouches. La gêne le saisit quand leur situation lui en rappela une autre, récente. Ils s'étaient masturbés mutuellement, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Son bas-ventre partit en looping arrière rien qu'à la pensée des sensations qu'il avait éprouvé. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient quelque chose de sexuel ensemble, et aussi la première fois que Kageyama avait expérimenté l'orgasme. Oh, bien sûr, il lui arrivait de se masturber auparavant, mais il n'allait jamais jusqu'au bout, malgré la frustration.

Son instinct d'oméga prenait le dessus et il y avait cette impression de vide en lui, comme si les caresses sur son pénis ne suffisaient pas. S'il avait eu envie de se faire jouir et su qu'il aurait été rassasié en le faisant, l'apparition de ce nouveau désir le bloquait. Il avait toujours eu peur de le sentir intensifié, surtout peur de l'ampleur qu'il prendrait. Allié à cette moiteur qu'il sentait entre ses fesses…Il arrêtait tout avant que ça ne devienne trop intense. Il était un homme, avait des désirs et des réactions d'homme, et pourtant, son corps le trahissait en lui donnant des envies qu'on qualifiait habituellement de féminines. Pour certains, les omégas n'étaient pas des hommes à cause de ça. Kageyama avait longtemps été rendu confus sur son identité et rôle sexuel ainsi que sur la façon d'aborder sa sexualité, encore qu'il l'était toujours.

Il s'était confié sur ce problème à son petit-ami. Hinata avait essayé de le consoler sur le fait qu'il le voyait bel et bien comme un homme même s'ils étaient différents en ce qui concernait le sexe. Pour lui, ça ne voulait rien dire. Après tout, les betas étaient aussi différents des alphas, et personne ne les voyait comme des filles. Les gens étaient juste idiots vis-à-vis des omégas, tout ça parce qu'ils pouvaient avoir des enfants en plus de leurs chaleurs. Il y avait juste différents genre d'hommes et ceux qui rabaissaient les uns ou les autres étaient stupides. Ça avait été ses mots, à peu de choses près. Kageyama avait été rasséréné de savoir que le plus petit pensait de cette façon.

Au moment où ils échangeaient un baiser passionné, le rouquin avait proposé de l'amener jusqu'au point de non-retour, d'un 'tu veux essayer avec moi' interrogatif et peu prestant. Kageyama avait hésité mais finalement acquiescé. Naturellement, il lui avait rendu la pareille ensuite. Le brun avait plus qu'apprécié de sentir le rouquin se tordre sous son touché, d'entendre ses gémissements, bien moins retenus que les siens –il l'en avait d'ailleurs taquiné en évaluant le contraste de ses joues rouges avec ses protestations, se demandant s'il se débattait contre l'envie de le pénétrer ou si lui aussi avait envie de l'être. Sûrement pas la seconde option, Hinata était un alpha, après tout.

Kageyama ignorait encore s'il était prêt à aller jusqu'à coucher avec lui, même avec ses chaleurs, parce que ça semblait être un trop grand pas en avant. Il ne voulait pas être pris comme une fille, ni jouir comme une fille. Le passeur avouait que d'un certain côté, il était curieux de ce que ça serait de le faire avec Hinata. D'autant que cette envie de remplir le vide en lui n'avait jamais été aussi forte dès le début que le jour où il l'avait touché. C'était sans doute logique, puisqu'Hinata était son petit-ami et un alpha. De l'autre, il se demandait si le rouquin le laisserait le prendre. Après tout, Kageyama était plus grand, il aurait pu tout à fait le faire également. Il s'était renseigné et savait qu'un alpha devait être préparé pour une pénétration, contrairement à lui, Hinata ne s'autodilatait pas, mais il pourrait aussi avoir du plaisir. Les alphas ou les betas étaient moins sensible de la prostate qu'un oméga, mais l'intensité de leur plaisir se décuplait tout autant, une fois qu'on savait comment s'y prendre.

Kageyama avait envie de le proposer, comme Hinata était un alpha ouvert, il se disait qu'il y avait des chances qu'il accepte, mais peut-être pas pour leur première fois. Le rouquin était assez dominateur quand il le voulait, tout comme lui l'était, même s'il n'était pas en état de l'être aujourd'hui. C'était ce qui faisait d'eux un couple étrange, et ils s'aimaient comme ça. Leur façon de se défier, de chercher à se surpasser pour au final rester sur un éternel pied d'égalité, les caractérisait.

L'idée de se faire caresser une nouvelle fois lui faisait envie, en revanche. Il n'osait pas le demander directement. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, depuis. Après tout, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire, mais Kageyama restait incertain sur la manière d'agir par rapport à ça. Cela l'énervait, inévitablement. Pour tout ce qui touchait au volleyball, il ne stressait jamais, il était sûr de lui – avait de quoi l'être – même dans les moments importants, mais quand il s'agissait d'interactions sociales ou amoureuses, il était totalement paumé. C'était pourtant logique. Ses phéromones risquaient de titiller Hinata. Il était en chaleur. Les chaleurs servaient à ce genre de chose. Kageyama ne savait pas s'il aurait su se contenter de ça, toutefois, mais bien sûr, maintenant qu'il savait ce que ça faisait de s'abandonner, il le voulait encore.

Les lèvres douces le quittèrent. Kageyama rouvrit les yeux. La main fine se baladait encore. Hinata lui souriait, amusé.

« On dirait que ça t'a fait du bien, Yamayama.

—Tais-toi, enfoiré ! »

Kageyama leva une main qu'il aplatit brutalement contre le crâne rouquin et devint totalement cramoisi avec le contrecoup de ses pensées. Après avoir grommelé des injures assez longtemps à son goût, il déglutit et se pencha pour donner un baiser sur le front d'Hinata. L'alpha voulut attraper ses lèvres dans la foulée, mais l'oméga s'y déroba. Il allait prendre une initiative.

« Écoute, j'aimerais dire quelque chose. »

Hinata arrêta ses caresses, pour son déplaisir. Kageyama revint chercher sa main, histoire de maintenir une impression de contact pendant qu'il s'évertuait à rassembler ses mots. Ses chaleurs jouaient apparemment sur sa sensibilité à la fois émotionnelle et sensorielle, et pour quelqu'un comme Kageyama, c'était profondément déplaisant.

« Je…Je sais que parfois j'ai du mal à communiquer et que je peux mal réagir. Tout ça, c'est nouveau pour moi alors…Je…J'ai besoin de temps pour m'y faire, mais je suis vraiment bien avec toi. Voilà, » secouant la tête, Kageyama ajouta, menaçant : « et ose pas te foutre de ma gueule, sinon je t'en colle une !

—T'es idiot, Bakageyama.

—Oï, je t'ai pas prévenu ?! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'énerver, à défaut d'être assez bien pour mettre sa menace à exécution avec la lourdeur de ses tempes contre lesquelles il se battait, le rouquin attrapa son visage en coupe, et baisa rapidement ses lèvres.

« T'es idiot parce que je le sais, ça, et que je suis bien avec toi aussi. T'as pas à t'en faire, t'es vraiment bien. »

Le brun soupira. Son orgueil voulut le faire taire, mais dans un élan d'honnêteté, il le réprima.

« Je te crie pas mal dessus.

—C'est vrai mais moi aussi, pis tout le monde fait des erreurs, je te le dirais pas deux fois Bakageyama, mais moi aussi je peux être chiant, donc c'est pas grave. Faut juste que tu sois à l'aise pour communiquer avec moi, on se taquine mais je ferais rien qui te blesserait ou te manquerait de respect, sache-le ! »

Le rouquin sonnait convaincant et convaincu. Il avait même baissé sa fierté lui aussi pour reconnaître ses torts, alors que d'habitude, ils étaient tous deux champions dans le déni, encore qu'Hinata se résignait plus facilement. Kageyama se sentit content d'entendre ces paroles et immédiatement détendu.

« Je sais. J'ai confiance en toi. »

Hinata sourit.

« Moi aussi, alors tout va bien.

—Ouais, tout va bien. »

Kageyama rendit le sourire. Le rouquin remonta jusqu'à l'embrasser, pendant que sa main droite se posait sur son épaule, la gauche se glissait entre l'oreiller et sa nuque. Leurs visages proches, le baiser fut doux, chaste, mais agréable. Il quitta Kageyama en lui laissant un goût d'inachevé, pourtant. Hinata déposa ses lèvres plus bas, sur son menton, dessous. Il se rapprochait de son cou. Il y fit trainer son nez et inspira son odeur. Comme beaucoup d'omégas, Kageyama était sensible à ce genre d'attentions, bien qu'il essayait de ne pas trop le montrer habituellement. Un nouveau gémissement qui se prétendait souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le rouquin lui souriait quand il rouvrit des yeux qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir fermé, puis replongea dans son cou. Kageyama sentait ses cheveux le chatouiller. Il fut à deux doigts de se laisser sombrer.

Son ventre lui fit plus mal. Il avait le désir, le besoin de plus de contact. Bordel, il se sentait exactement comme s'il était en train de se toucher alors qu'il ne faisait rien. Il avait mal à la tête de tout ce chaos en lui en quête d'être apaisé. Les gestes d'Hinata l'aidaient mais ce n'était pas assez. Cette fois-ci, c'est de frustration qu'il souffla. Hinata le réalisa. Il s'éloigna.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Kageyama ? »

Le brun se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Son cerveau criait presque. ' _C'est insupportable. Touche-moi_.' Prenant une inspiration, il s'empara de la main du rouquin et la posa sur la ligne de son pantalon de pyjama. Il remua les lèvres sans parler, la bouche sèche, espérant qu'Hinata comprendrait. Les perles marron le sondaient. Kageyama rougit lorsqu'Hinata étendit sa paume sur la zone et frotta juste au-dessus de son érection. Hinata rougissait au moins autant que lui, sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux baissés. Il avait compris, en effet. Ses gestes étaient timides, malhabiles, et les siens aussi de toute façon, alors Kageyama ne s'en formalisa pas. Leurs bouches se muèrent bientôt l'une contre l'autre, la main d'Hinata commença à masser plus bas, provoquant une sensation de bien-être nouvelle et totalement exaltante chez Kageyama. Il se sentait bien, comme si la lourdeur étrange se dissipait. C'était suffisamment étonnant pour avoir le mérite d'être signalé.

 _IL SE SENTAIT MIEUX !_

Soudain, il le comprit, depuis le début, c'était ce que son corps attendait, ce dont il désespérait. Estimant qu'apprécier le traitement plaisant que son petit-ami s'apprêtait à lui donner était la bonne chose à faire, Kageyama entendit la sonnerie d'un téléphone _très_ inopportun. Ils grognèrent tous deux en se séparant, mécontents d'y être contraints. Le brun eut l'impression que ses sensations s'amusaient à sauter à l'intérieur de son ventre et quelque chose claqua dans ses tempes. Il grimaça pendant qu'Hinata se dépêchait de fouiller dans son sac, à la recherche du cellulaire coupable. Le rouquin jeta un rapide regard à Kageyama, les sourcils froncés devant le nom affiché en identifiant appelant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le ton d'Hinata n'était pas du tout amical. Après tout, il en voulait encore au blond pour les remarques qu'il avait faites concernant l'état de Kageyama –sérieusement, Tsukishima était un oméga mais il réagissait comme un alpha puéril, et en plus, il osait l'appeler au moment où il avait justement rendu son petit-ami à l'aise ! Bon, il était encore embarrassé et n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait, il ne savait même pas s'il aurait été jusqu'à toucher Kageyama comme ce dernier semblait le vouloir dans la crainte de là où ça aurait pu les mener, mais le roux faisait réellement de son mieux. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps en écoutant les railleries de Tsukishima. Il avait un sacré toupet pour l'appeler, ça devenait presque de l'acharnement ! Hinata en restait coi. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de lui raccrocher au nez.

Un soupir retentit à l'autre bout de la ligne. Le blond avait compris qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

« Je te préviens tout de suite, Sugawara-san et Yamaguchi m'ont convaincu de donner des conseils, en tant qu'oméga.

—Mais…l'entraînement n'a pas commencé ? »

C'était tout ce qu'Hinata trouvait à dire dans son incrédulité. Le temps de marcher et de s'installer, ça faisait plus d'une bonne heure qu'il était arrivé chez son petit-ami, et l'entraînement débutait à huit heures.

« Je prends une pause. Alors, comment se porte le roi ? »

Hinata se mordit l'intérieur des joues. En premier, il avait considéré l'offre car il voulait savoir quoi faire plutôt que d'agir de manière écervelée, mais si le blond était déterminé à se moquer d'eux, comme d'habitude, il pouvait définitivement se faire voir. Il entendit la voix chargée d'irritation contenue de Kageyama.

« C'est qui ?

—Tsukishima. »

Le rouquin s'exprima sur le même ton que son petit-ami. Le brun rugit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?! »

Se concentrant sur la conversation téléphonique, Hinata déclara, décidé :

« Si t'appelles pour te foutre du monde, tu peux dégager avec tes conseils à la n – »

Ses yeux s'étaient dirigés vers Kageyama pendant qu'il parlait, sa rétine déchiffrant l'image d'un long filet de sang épais qui s'écoulait de son nez.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette première partie !**

 **La suite mettra sans doute un peu de temps à arriver car je déménage et ma connexion internet ne me sera rendue que dans quelques semaines (trois au max, mais j'espère avant xD), mais tout est déjà écrit donc elle sera postée dès que j'aurais de nouveau internet et le rythme de sortie sera plus rapide !**

 **J'espère avoir réussi à vous intriguer et à vous intéresser quant à la suite. J'espère aussi que vous trouverez que j'ai réussi à respecter les caractères des personnages, j'ai fait mon possible pour qu'ils restent fidèles à eux-même !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, si vous êtes intéressés pour la suite, si vous avez une remarque ou si vous avez apprécié (ou même si ce n'est pas le cas), ça me ferait vraiment plaisir et savoir que les lecteurs apprécient est important pour ce genre de projets !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Second Taste

**Hello !**

 **Voici donc la suite ! J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui ont follow ou fav cette histoire, et à nouveau ceux qui ont reviewer la première partie ! Le fandom français est plutôt petit, donc ça me rend heureuse que cette histoire ait attirée du monde ! ^^**

 **Pour ce chapitre, il est plutôt long et dense, il fait 10,500 et quelques mots, mais c'est parce qu'il est important par rapport à ce qui vient encore après et qu'au vu des événements il valait mieux que je ne coupe pas plus court, puis ça compensera l'attente XD. Le rating M est justifié par ce chapitre, mais pas de lemon à proprement parlé. Du fluff au programme !  
**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hinata se figea, ne fit même pas attention à ce que lui répondait Tsukishima. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent, formèrent un vide. Kageyama lui cria quelque chose, sans doute un « quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage, imbécile ?! » mais Hinata n'entendit rien. Ses sens s'étaient comme fermés, il sentait ses réflexes mous. D'un seul coup, tout explosa en lui. Les mots et les idées chargèrent sa conscience, embrouillés. Ses tempes se faisaient marteler alors que des frissons se mirent à le parcourir lentement, vicieusement. Il paniquait.

« KAGEYAMA TU SAIGNES ! »

Choqué par son cri, le brun ouvrit de grands yeux. Il porta instinctivement la main sous son nez, son diamètre oculaire s'agrandissant encore quand il la retira tachée de sang. Sous l'incompréhension, Hinata hurla à son téléphone :

« KAGEYAMA SAIGNE ! »

Le brun continuait de fixer sa main, stoïque. Hinata crut vomir. Ses jambes tremblaient, tout son corps avec, sa main se serra autour du clapet et du clavier qu'il tenait à les briser.

« Oï, l'alpha-crevette, essaie déjà de te calmer, d'accord ? »

C'était Tsukishima qui parlait, bien sûr.

Hinata déglutit, essaya de retrouver sa respiration. Il se sentait humilié de lui-même. Il était un alpha, mais il ne savait absolument pas s'occuper de son oméga en pleine chaleur. En fait, il ne savait vraiment rien. Comme il l'avait dit à Kageyama, il avait fait ses recherches. À part trouver que les omégas avaient besoin de confort, de contact physique, incluant le sexe – ce qui n'était pas une surprise, il avait bien trouvé des sites qui en révélaient plus que ça, cependant, il n'avait rien lu à propos de démarches à suivre en cas de problème. Il fallait dire qu'Hinata n'était pas un expert en recherches, puis qu'il avait surtout cherché les informations de base, il n'avait pas prévu les complications, n'avait en outre aucune idée de quoi faire pour des saignements –il ne savait pas que ça arrivait ! – et sa pensée première était même qu'il aurait voulu un adulte à leurs côtés pour être sûr que Kageyama ait les soins appropriés.

Il fut soudainement heureux que Tsukishima ait appelé. Le blond à lunettes était intelligent, alors il ferait l'affaire, et comme il l'avait précisé lui-même, il était un oméga. Toujours, Hinata avait honte de ne pas savoir s'occuper seul du brun, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de reconnaître son inaptitude. Sur ce point-là, il ressemblait à son petit-ami. Kageyama n'était pas le seul à avoir envie de gérer les situations délicates à sa façon. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que ce dernier ne réagissait toujours pas.

Laissant échapper une grande goulée d'air, le rouquin essaya de se mettre debout sur ses jambes en cotons. Son marmonnement s'adressa d'abord au blond :

« Attends, reste en ligne, je vais chercher une serviette… » Sa voix s'éleva. « Merde, Kageyama ! T'es mort ?! »

Le 'mort' ressuscita. Son regard, toujours immobilisé sur sa main souillée, se ralluma et il secoua la tête. Une fois debout, Hinata l'attrapa par une épaule pour le forcer à le regarder. Le brun protesta contre son visage effaré.

« Ça va abruti, ça va, je vais bien !

—Non tu vas pas bien, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu te sentais mal ?! »

Hinata avait bien vu que le brun avait fait des efforts au niveau de la communication de ses sentiments, mais s'il ne parlait pas aussi de ses douleurs, surtout si ça prenait une telle ampleur, il ne pourrait absolument pas l'aider ! Hinata eut du mal à rester serein pendant que Kageyama tempêta :

« Parce que ça allait, je me sentais bien ! Je vais pas dire que ça va pas si ça va ! »

Sonné à en oublier d'arguer, Hinata courut littéralement jusqu'à la salle de bain de Kageyama, qui se trouvait à deux portes de sa chambre sur la gauche, arrachant la première serviette qu'il vit, une noire, au porte-serviette. Il respirait toujours aussi fort. Le silence de son appareil téléphonique l'inquiéta lorsque la voix du blond retentit encore.

« Hinata, ne panique pas.

—Toi, tais-toi, je t'ai pas sonné ! »

Il essayait de l'apaiser, mais l'attaquant se sentait sur le point de perdre pied. Un 'Tss' fut craché.

« Je ne donnerais pas de conseils si tu m'envoies bouler. »

Ignorant Tsukishima, Hinata se précipita jusqu'à Kageyama. Assis en tailleur sur le matelas, il coinça son portable entre son oreille et son épaule, forçant le brun à lever le menton alors qu'il appliquait la serviette au niveau du saignement. Kageyama voulut s'en servir pour essuyer sa main, le rouquin tirant pour la concentrer sous son nez.

« Laisse-toi faire, Bakageyama, tiens ça ! Tsukishima – Je comprends pas ce qui se passe ! Je m'occupais de lui et tout allait bien et d'un seul coup, il a… !

—Hinata, ça va, je vais bien, tu peux raccrocher avec cet abruti ! »

Kageyama tenait maintenant seul sa serviette et avait réussi à s'essuyer la main. Il était toujours aussi stoïque. C'était vraiment pas croyable, pensa Hinata en adoptant une position plus confortable.

« Il va nous donner des conseils et je vais en avoir besoin ! –Tsukishima ? T'es encore là ? Tu sais pourquoi il saigne ? »

Un soupir lassé lui répondit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? »

Hinata rougit. Bégayant, il tritura timidement le bas de son t-shirt, observé par Kageyama qui se demandait bien ce que le blond était en train de lui raconter.

« Je le prenais dans mes bras et j'allais…enfin…voilà quoi…

—OÏ HINATA, RACONTE PAS CA ! »

Kageyama avait instantanément déchanté. Ça ne se disait tout simplement pas ! Des fois, il détestait le côté naïf abruti de son petit-ami. Il tenta de soustraire le téléphone des mains d'Hinata pour raccrocher lui-même, quitte à le faire valser, mais avant qu'il ne puisse plaquer l'alpha sous lui et régler le problème, un vertige le força à se rallonger. Ces étourdissements le faisaient chier et le brun aurait bien aimé qu'ils se dissipent mais il ne saignait plus, c'était déjà ça. Hinata avait suivi son mouvement, plaçant une main anxieuse sur sa cuisse. Il se voulut sûr de lui :

« Il est un oméga aussi et il va me dire si j'ai fait un truc mal !

—Je vais t'étrangler, sérieusement ! »

Grâce à son mal de tête, Kageyama ne put que rôtir dans son exaspération et son aura meurtrière. Il n'avait pas le choix, ce qui était des plus frustrants. Comme s'il avait ressenti la tension, Tsukishima haussa la voix dans l'oreille d'Hinata :

« Calmez-vous, bande d'imbéciles, vous disputer ne changera rien ! Déjà, explique-moi comment il est et ce que tu as fait depuis le début. »

Hinata récapitula.

« Ben, quand je suis arrivé, il gémissait et je l'ai trouvé en train de se masser le ventre, il m'a dit qu'il avait un peu mal et que son corps lui faisait bizarre, j'avais vu sur internet qu'il fallait mettre des oreillers autour de lui donc je l'ai fait et j'étais allongé à côté de lui, après je t'ai dit ce qu'on faisait, il s'est rien passé d'autre.

—Ok. T'as mis des serviettes ? Autre que celle que tu as utilisé pour stopper son saignement. »

Tsukishima répondait nonchalamment. Interloqué, Hinata haussa les sourcils.

« Des serviettes ?

—Il en faut pour protéger le lit. Je ne vais pas te faire de dessin. »

Le rouquin rougit à cause de l'implication. Il jeta un regard à Kageyama qui s'était tourné face au mur, boudeur car bien obligé d'abdiquer, et soupira.

« Je vais en chercher ! » lança Hinata, assez fort pour attirer l'attention du brun.

Ce dernier ne broncha pas. Les pieds du rouquin martelèrent le plancher. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit un placard à côté du lavabo et chercha de grandes serviettes, avec le souci de ne pas faire plus de dérangement que nécessaire. Il en trouva une qui sembla assez longue et hésita à fouiller davantage.

« Euh, je dois en avoir combien ?

—Au moins trois. Tu lui as mis combien d'oreiller ? »

Encore sous le coup de la précipitation et sa frayeur, Hinata eut du mal à se représenter le lit du brun. Il énuméra lentement, en réflexion.

« Euh…Y en un de chaque côté de son corps…Trois derrière sa tête…Et il en a un autre qu'il tient dans ses bras.

—Donc six.»

Tsukishima ricana, sarcastique. Hinata avait trouvé une autre serviette longue et s'était agenouillé au pied du placard. Avant qu'il ne puisse grommeler, Tsukishima parla :

« Quatre suffisent, et espace les oreillers pour ne pas qu'il soit oppressé. Il faut qu'il puisse bouger tranquillement. Il risque d'avoir chaud. S'il est habillé, dis-lui de se mettre en caleçon. Passe-lui un gant de toilette sur le corps avec de l'eau tiède s'il a trop chaud. »

Prenant note des conseils, appréciant d'autant plus la voix calme et assurée du blond, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de se sentir troublé :

« D'accord, mais c'est normal qu'il saigne ?! »

Tsukishima soupira.

« Je ne sais pas comment dire ça autrement, alors je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. »

Il y eut un petit silence qui contracta le roux, ses mains se crispèrent, l'une sur les deux serviettes roulées en boule sur ses cuisses, l'autre sur le téléphone.

« C'est parce qu'il a besoin de se vider. »

A nouveau, Hinata vira au cramoisi. Il n'était pas toujours très vif d'esprit pour ce genre d'expressions qui n'appelaient pas un chat 'un chat' alors qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était le chat en question, mais il comprenait ce que Tsukishima sous-entendait par 'se vider'. Il était donc sur le point de faire ce qu'il fallait avant l'appel du blond, si ce n'était pas ironique. Il était déjà soulagé, il n'y avait donc pas de problème, ce serait vite réglé !

Répondant à son silence attentif, le blond poursuivait :

« Je dois dire que généralement, les omégas qui ont ce problème ne l'ont pas fait depuis un moment, et ça intensifie les douleurs des chaleurs, ils peuvent même avoir des crampes abdominales. Moins un oméga se vide, plus il souffre, donc s'il ne veut pas que ça empire, il a intérêt à le faire vite. »

Cette affirmation pétrifia Hinata. Vu que Kageyama ne faisait pas ça habituellement, ça pouvait avoir une incidence ? Rien qu'à l'idée que Kageyama puisse de nouveau saigner et souffrir, il sentait des frissons désagréables onduler dans son dos. Hinata eut peur. La panique recommençait doucement à remonter en lui alors que Tsukishima développait.

« Je sais pas comment c'est pour lui, mais s'il ne veut pas que tu le soulages, il peut toujours le faire lui-même, selon ce qui lui convient, même si en général c'est mieux que ce soit l'alpha qui s'en charge, parce que c'est plus apaisant. »

Hinata articula un faible 'd'accord'.

« Dans tous les cas, je ne sais pas si vous êtes protégés des grossesses, » prévint Tsukishima, « donc n'allez pas jusqu'à coucher ensemble si vous n'avez aucune contraception. Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

L'attaquant tempêta :

« Je suis pas idiot !

—Bref, il ne pourra pas supporter les chaleurs s'il ne se vide pas plusieurs fois. »

La bouche sèche, réticent à trop en révéler, le petit roux posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Tu dis que les omégas qui se vident pas souffrent plus…mais si…euh…on est dans le cas d'un oméga qui n'aime pas faire ça seul jusqu'à ses chaleurs ?

—Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'il ne s'est jamais soulagé ?! »

L'exclamation de Tsukishima le fit sursauter. Hinata bégaya.

« S-Si, mais une fois parce que je l'ai fait…

— Sérieusement, ce type…C'était quand ? »

A l'entente du ton effaré du blond, Hinata ressentit le besoin de défendre son petit-ami :

« Hé, juge pas ! Tu sais rien de lui ! Il aime pas être un oméga ! L-La semaine dernière. »

Tsukishima s'exprima avec plus de complaisance.

« Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il doit négliger ce genre de choses, ça pourrait lui causer des problèmes de santés. » Il soupira. « Bon, en tout cas c'est déjà ça, mais il va sûrement avoir des chaleurs difficiles si son corps n'a pas l'habitude. Surtout que c'est ses premières. »

Hinata devina que si Sugawara lui avait demandé de les aider, il avait dû invoquer leur inexpérience pour l'y pousser. Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être embarrassé devant cette preuve que le blond savait l'entièreté de la situation.

« Soulage-le s'il te laisse faire, j'ai cru comprendre que t'étais sur la bonne voie pour ça tout à l'heure. » Tsukishima ne se moquait pas. Il ajouta : « S'il refuse, fais-lui comprendre que c'est pour son bien. Aussi, une fois que ça sera fait, assure-toi de continuer les contacts physiques. Fais attention à ce qu'il soit hydraté. »

Le rouquin savait que son visage était bouillant. Parler de ça avec Tsukishima au téléphone était réellement étrange, mais ce qu'il disait lui était utile, alors il se raccrochait à cette pensée.

« Et s'il a des crampes, je dois faire quoi ?

—Tss. J'ai des cachets qui soulagent les douleurs. Tu veux que je vienne vous en apporter après l'entraînement ? »

Sans prêter attention à la voix exaspérée au bout du fil, Hinata s'exclama joyeusement, enthousiaste :

« Oh oui, ça serait sympa ! Merci, Tsukishima…T'es pas un enfoiré, en fait. »

Un grand sourire mangeait ses joues, et il fut sûr que le blond l'avait ressenti à l'entente de son hoquet de surprise. Ou peut-être que c'était le fait de se faire indirectement qualifier d'enfoiré, au choix.

« Je te l'ai dit, on m'a plus ou moins forcé la main pour le faire. Donne-moi l'adresse et à plus tard, ma pause est finie. »

Il réagissait comme s'il cherchait à se défaire de son beau geste, et c'était sûrement le cas. Hinata était trop joyeux pour penser à se moquer de lui ou pour le taquiner à ce propos. Ses lèvres étaient allongées de tous leurs longs. Quoiqu'il en soit, le rouquin fournit l'adresse de Kageyama, essayant de donner des indications sur la manière de rejoindre l'endroit depuis le lycée. Tsukishima les trouva trop imprécises. En accusant Hinata de faire du babillage, ce qui énerva ce dernier même s'il ne comprenait pas le sens exact de ce mot, il clôt le débat d'un 'je trouverais bien'. Avant qu'il ne raccroche, Hinata eut un rire désabusé.

« Merci, vraiment. Je suis un mauvais alpha… »

Il parlait plus pour lui-même à la fin et rougit d'avoir laissé échapper une telle pensée devant le blond, alias le salaud sarcastique de première, mais ce dernier ne le ridiculisa pas.

« T'es juste ignorant, ce genre de choses s'inventent pas. »

La communication se rompit.

Hinata sentit son moral remonter légèrement. Tsukishima avait raison. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et maintenant qu'il avait eu des conseils, il allait faire ce qu'il fallait. Gérer Kageyama ne serait pas si difficile, il était son petit-ami, il l'aimait, bien qu'il ne lui ait encore jamais dit de vive voix et que son petit-ami ne risquait pas de l'avoir fait. Il serait un bon alpha pour lui. L'en convaincre serait peut-être compliqué, mais le rouquin était suffisamment têtu pour s'y acharner. C'était d'ailleurs assez paradoxal, parce qu'Hinata était loin d'être un as en relation humaines. Il était un gosse insouciant obsédé par le volley, sa vie ne tournerait qu'autour de ça, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kageyama, l'alpha lui avait fait une place dans l'espace auquel se consacrait sa matière grise. Quand il était question de Kageyama, il observait, analysait, avec minutie. S'il restait maladroit parce qu'il était jeune qu'il ne réfléchissait pas toujours assez loin dû à sa candeur et son impétuosité, il prenait connaissance des détails concernant l'oméga.

Il savait que le brun faisait de même avec lui. Ça se voyait à la façon dont il lui prenait toujours ce même jus d'orange sans pulpe qu'il avait vu Hinata acheter une fois au distributeur de boisson. Quand il anticipait que l'entraînement l'avait crevé et lui demandait de passer une nuit chez lui, ou quand il lui sortait une réplique brutale mais à l'effet calmant avant un match qui le stressait. Tout ça s'expliquait par sa nature plus portée sur les détails que la sienne, mais à son contact, Hinata en avait pris de la graine. Il avait beau être son petit-ami et son partenaire, Hinata voulait toujours devenir meilleur que lui, alors il fallait bien qu'il se mette au niveau. Son cerveau se divisait entre volley et Kageyama.

Au vu de leur partenariat et rivalité, les deux prenaient pour ainsi dire une apparence indissociable pour lui.

La prochaine fois, au moins, ils sauraient se débrouiller seuls. Hinata sentit de la fierté l'envahir à cette pensée. Bien sûr, malgré sa bonne volonté, il n'avait pas dû être le seul alpha perdu devant son oméga, bien sûr. D'autant que Kageyama était son premier, tout comme le rouquin était le sien. S'ils ne paniquaient pas, ne se disputaient pas, et suivaient les directives de Tsukishima, tout se passerait bien.

Encore fallait-il y parvenir, mais il essaya de chasser cette négativité.

Le rouquin se releva rapidement, se dépêchant de regagner la chambre. Il tomba nez à nez avec le regard bleu sombre de Kageyama, avec toujours cette lueur de désir qui le retournait depuis l'estomac comme un steak saignant. Le brun avait la mâchoire tendue, il croisait les bras sur son torse et ses chevilles entre elles. Hinata se demanda s'il était toujours irrité par sa décision de tout à l'heure, ou s'il l'était encore plus en raison de l'évolution de sa conversation avec Tsukishima, quand il réalisa qu'il ne semblait pas fâché, juste gêné. Si Kageyama le laissa docilement prendre les oreillers en trop et l'aida à installer les serviettes en travers du lit, au-dessus de la couette, il ne le quitta pas des yeux une seconde. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, Kageyama cracha un soupir résigné.

« Hm. J'ai pu entendre ce que tu disais mais pas ce que lui disait. E-Est-ce qu'il a dit des trucs…utiles ? Et pourquoi tu lui as filé mon adresse ? »

Une belle rougeur prit place sur ses pommettes, même si sa question finale fut un peu plus agressive. Posant son téléphone sur le bureau de Kageyama, le rouquin se précipita sur le lit avec les lèvres ouvertes. Kageyama sursauta tout en fronçant les sourcils en le voyant s'écraser juste à côté de ses jambes, à moitié agenouillé avec les bras qui relevaient le haut de son corps. Hinata expliqua, tout en étalant son sourire :

« Il a vraiment été cool, il viendra même apporter des cachets pour toi après l'entraînement, faudra le remercier ! »

Kageyama eut un mouvement de recul sous sa stupeur, mais il hocha la tête avec l'air de méditer sur cette bonne action provenant du blond. Hinata le coupa dans ses réflexions, le rouge lui collant définitivement aux joues.

« Et f-faut que tu te vides, c'est pour ça que tu saignes, et tu risques d'avoir mal si tu le fais pas. »

Kageyama grinça des dents.

« J'ai cru comprendre ça, ouais… »

Hinata hésita à dire ce qu'il avait réellement envie de dire, parce qu'il avait peur que Kageyama ne s'énerve s'il mentionnait haut et fort qu'il avait expliqué son cas à Tsukishima. Cependant, en voyant sa réticence face au fait de se vider, ou peut-être était-ce un embarras qui le rendait réfractaire à l'idée, le plus petit énonça :

« Puis il a dit aussi que les omégas qui se vident pas ont des chaleurs plus dures que les autres, et toi comme tu fais jamais ça, ça risque d'être pire ! »

Le brun grogna, cette fois-ci, ses lèvres découvrirent une partie de ses dents en se retroussant. Hinata avait redressé le haut de son corps et se tenait debout sur le matelas à la force de ses genoux, mains retenant ses coudes. Il surplombait Kageyama ainsi.

« Me fais pas la morale pour ça !

—J'allais pas le faire ! »

Hinata décida d'aller au bout de sa pensée.

« J'espère que ça te gêne pas que je lui ai expliqué. »

Kageyama soupira.

« Pas tant que ça…Ça me plait pas qu'il sache mais je sais que tu l'as fait pour m'aider, puis on avait pas le choix... »

Il rougissait en prononçant ces paroles. Hinata se laissa tomber en avant, son front atterrissant sur le ventre de son petit-ami. En essayant de réguler son équilibre, il l'embrassa. Kageyama se raidit des pieds à la tête et gémit. Le rouquin se releva en lui jetant un regard d'excuse, il n'avait pas réfléchi à l'effet que pourrait lui faire une telle action durant ses chaleurs. Grimpant encore plus haut, il baisa les lèvres de Kageyama, cette fois. Hinata avait besoin d'être rassuré sur le fait que le brun le croyait capable de s'occuper de lui. Yeux bas, il révéla son insécurité.

« Honnêtement, ça me fait peur.

—Quoi ? Tu veux partir ? »

La voix du brun projeta une interrogation brutale, mais il n'était pas irrité. Comme offert à accepter sa décision, même si elle lui faisait mal. Hinata sut que ses joues se coloraient encore en comprenant le malentendu. Il bafouilla, à renfort de grands gestes :

« Hein ? Bien sûr que non, j'ai juste peur pour toi, Bakageyama ! Je partirais pas en te laissant ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu pourrais te trainer dans une flaque de sang, je resterais ! »

Sourcils rabattus sur la racine de son nez, yeux à la courbure ovale rétrécie, nez froncé et bouche close hargneusement, il reflétait la force de son obstination. En se représentant l'image qu'il avait invoquée, il faiblit néanmoins.

« Même si j'espère vraiment pas en arriver là… »

Hinata eut soudainement des petits yeux et un sentiment de nausée. Il essaya de se reprendre en attrapant la main de Kageyama. Ce dernier secoua la tête. Il se redressa péniblement et initia leur baiser. Hinata apprécia ce contact qui signifiait que Kageyama avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire et qu'il le remerciait. C'était très implicite, mais le rouquin savait quand même le décoder pour ça, ce qui l'attendrissait totalement. Au même instant, Kageyama soupira. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Sa main décollait toujours un peu fortement les racines de son crâne. Le rouquin aimait ce geste, parce qu'il reflétait en lui seul la personnalité de son brun. Il se tut, restant attentif le temps que l'autre cherchait ses mots.

« Il est marrant mais si c'est juste que j'ai besoin de me…vider, comme tu dis…je te guidais pour ça tout à l'heure, avant qu'il appelle, si t'as pas remarqué ! »

Il s'était exclamé en rougissant, et Hinata réagit sur le même ton.

« J'ai remarqué, mais c'était sur le moment, j'avais eu peur de faire un truc mal ou de t'énerver… Et là j'avoue que ça me reprend… »

Kageyama secoua la tête. Il l'attira contre son torse et l'enveloppa de ses bras, tout en donnant un baiser au milieu de son front. Hinata n'aimait pas l'avouer, parce qu'orgueil, mais il adorait vraiment quand le brun faisait ce genre de chose. Il se sentait en sécurité et c'était comme si tout ce qui l'angoissait s'évaporait. Les bras dans son dos se crispèrent.

« Tu le feras pas, écoute, je me retiens de te demander depuis que t'es arrivé ici… »

Si Hinata commençait à se détendre, il dut avouer que cette phrase le contrariait. Son œil dressé s'arrêta sur Kageyama, mécontent. Cela renvoyait la balle à la réflexion qu'il se faisait tout à l'heure. Il avait été content de voir que Kageyama se livrait un peu plus, parce que dans une telle situation, les non-dits n'aideraient rien, mais s'il s'entêtait à taire ce dont il avait besoin et ce qui posait problème…

« Pourquoi tu retenais ? »

Ce dernier ne se détendit pas non plus. Il soupira, excédé.

« Parce que c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

—Je t'ai dit et redit que je voulais pas que tu retiennes quand tu voulais vraiment quelque chose. »

L'attaquant avait relevé la tête, le passeur aboyant en retour.

« J'y arrive pas, okay ? C'est pas la question !

—Si, c'est la question, essaie ! On est meilleurs amis, on est en couple, qu'est-ce qui te retient avec moi ? »

A ce moment, Hinata sentit un regain d'insécurité nouvelle monter en lui. Enfin, ne faisait-il pas tout pour mettre Kageyama à l'aise ? Lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un mauvais alpha, du genre à vouloir le soumettre, mais qu'au contraire, il le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait comme il le voulait ? Tout ce qu'il demandait était des efforts de communication. Il voulait que Kageyama lui dise ce dont il avait besoin, il voulait qu'il soit en confiance. Si, au fond, le rouquin savait que ce genre de choses prenaient du temps, surtout avec quelqu'un comme Kageyama, il pensait que l'avancée de leur relation en dépendait et il était réellement plus qu'impatient que son petit-ami dépasse cette phase de doute.

En réponse à sa baisse d'assurance physique, voyant clairement qu'il était blessé, Kageyama essaya de le faire se relâcher en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Il rougit et mit une bonne minute à ouvrir la bouche. Bonne minute qu'Hinata passa dans cette même position, bien que son cou commença à le lancer. Kageyama se comprima les lèvres. Il hésita.

« Te moque pas de moi.

—Je le ferais pas. A moins que ce soit vraiment si débile que ça ? »

Hinata essayait de plaisanter, mais devant le visage mortellement sérieux du brun, il ravala son rire.

« J'ai juste…peur de m'ouvrir et de te perdre…Je suppose. »

Le passeur avait articulé lentement, non sans mal. Hinata écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça. Peu importe qu'il en ait déjà eu une vague intuition, l'entendre donnait vie à la pensée. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Kageyama reprit, son ton se haussant :

« Et j'ai pas l'habitude, puis c'est gênant ! J'essaie de faire des efforts mais m'en demande pas trop d'un coup, imbécile ! »

Peut-être qu'il essayait de faire oublier sa précédente déclaration en élevant la voix, mais si c'était le cas, ça n'avait pas marché. Hinata comprit que si lui-même se comportait parfois comme un gros bébé, Kageyama était celui qui avait réellement besoin d'être rassuré. Il avait des insécurités qu'il n'exprimait pas, ce que le roux désapprouvait, mais pour l'encourager à les formuler, il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il le pouvait. C'était un processus long, pénible, mais pour une énième fois, Hinata était déterminé à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que son petit-ami ait envie de se livrer à lui, tout autant qu'Hinata lui-même était prêt à le faire.

Kageyama attendait patiemment sa réaction. Il avait fini. Toujours entre ses bras, Hinata se dégagea à demi. Il remonta baiser ses deux joues, puis, un mouvement des plus volontaires le faisant glisser, leurs lèvres se joignirent. Douces, humides, elles bougeaient l'une contre l'autre, habituées à cet exercice dont elles n'étaient aucunement lassées. Sa langue demanda la permission d'entrer dans la bouche du brun en tapotant contre la barrière de ses dents. Kageyama céda, la sienne chargeant immédiatement.

Leurs baisers langoureux étaient une bataille à qui envahirait le plus longtemps la bouche de l'autre et ils en étaient friands comme de volleyball. Quand Hinata sentit la main de Kageyama dans sa nuque et l'autre chercher à caresser sa hanche, il eut du mal à retenir un gémissement. Avec ses phéromones, Kageyama le rendait proche d'être en état de rut. Petit à petit, il prenait conscience d'à quel point il avait envie de lui. C'était encore plus fort que lorsqu'ils avaient eu leur petit moment de récréation la semaine dernière. Rougissant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, essayant de contrôler son envie, Hinata dit, tendrement :

« Premièrement, ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets. Deuxièmement, prends l'habitude, et troisièmement…j'essaie de faire ça, mais il faut aussi que tu dises ce genre de choses, surtout en ce moment, crétin ! Je peux pas t'aider si tu dis pas ! Je veux que tu aies confiance en moi. J'ai déjà fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Il posait sérieusement la question. Kageyama s'empressa de secouer la tête et de lui voler un énième baiser.

« …Je vais essayer ça. C'est juste difficile…Mais c'est pas toi le problème…C'est moi. Comprends. S'il te plait. »

Le plus petit opina, montrant bien qu'il avait compris et qu'il le laissait faire à son rythme. Avant même qu'Hinata n'essaie de glisser du corps qu'il entravait pour descendre sur l'oreiller à côté de Kageyama, il fut retenu. Le désir dansant dans sa voix, le brun osa s'exprimer pour une rare fois.

« Maintenant s'il te plait, fais-le. Me fais pas demander une autre fois. »

Satisfait, et peut-être même un peu inquiet que Kageyama se sente obligé de dire ça, parce que ce n'était pas dans cet état d'esprit là qu'il voulait leurs communications, Hinata caressa les bras de son petit-ami au travers de son pyjama. Il essayait d'être rassurant, de ne pas le rendre mal à l'aise et de cultiver le climat de sécurité.

« Ok. Déshabille-toi, alors. T'auras déjà moins chaud. »

Kageyama hocha la tête. Le rouquin tomba donc à côté de lui pour lui laisser le champ libre. Ses mains tremblantes se baissèrent jusqu'à son t-shirt. Il se déshabillait devant Hinata depuis un bon moment dans les vestiaires et n'en avait rien à faire, même qu'il n'y avait pas qu'eux deux. En revanche, à ce moment précis, être nu et exposé prenait une dimension tellement gênante que le brun se sentait intimidé. Toujours, l'amour et les interactions sociales et lui avaient autant de difficulté à se mélanger que l'eau et l'huile. Kageyama savait qu'il devait se faire à l'idée, néanmoins. Il ne tenait pas à faire souffrir Hinata ni à ce qu'il doute de lui, parce que son comportement était parfait. Kageyama ne ressentait pas la différence alpha/oméga avec lui. Sauf en ce moment, à cause de ses chaleurs et des activités sexuelles, mais il savait aussi que ça se surmontait, parce qu'Hinata ne tenait justement pas à lui faire ressentir la différence.

Ils ne savaient peut-être pas toujours quoi faire par rapport à l'un et à l'autre, mais ils faisaient de leur mieux. Ça marchait. Le brun savait qu'il aurait pu s'abandonner à Hinata, que ce dernier ferait de même pour lui, même s'il se demandait jusqu'où allait cette affirmation. Ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre, c'était le point le plus important. Ses mains se bloquèrent sur son haut. Il toisa Hinata.

« T-Tu veux bien le faire ? »

Lui avoir demandé de le déshabiller lui donnait déjà envie de se cacher dans un trou. Le rouquin eut un grand sourire et lui sauta littéralement au cou.

« Ouais ! Tu vois quand tu veux.

—La ferme. »

L'irritation de cette pique frappa le brun. Il comprenait qu'Hinata réagissait comme d'habitude, il jouait avec lui et essayait à sa manière de le pousser à prendre conscience de son effort, pour qu'il l'intègre de façon usuelle à son comportement. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que le rouquin poursuive, tout en ourlant le bas de son t-shirt.

« C'est un encouragement Kageyama, prends-le bien.

—Juste, touche-moi, embrasse-moi, et tais-toi. »

Kageyama s'était fait clair et explicite, à l'instant. Même très impératif. Le plus petit souriait, ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Le brun éleva les bras pour l'aider à lui ôter son t-shirt. Arrivé au pantalon de pyjama, qui formait un mat de son érection grossissante, il tressauta. Hinata l'embrassa tendrement, continuant de le conforter dans l'idée que tout allait bien. Puis il retourna se poster à ses côtés, son corps suivant le mouvement de ses mains qui tiraient sur le vêtement. Kageyama le laissa poursuivre, levant les fesses, finalement soulagé en sentant l'entrave glisser le long de ses jambes. Enfin, le rouquin arriva à son caleçon. Le brun se tendit de nouveau, regardant anxieusement les doigts qui soulevaient la taille de son sous-vêtement.

« Tu veux le garder ? »

Hinata demandait, gentiment. Kageyama mima un 'non' de la tête.

« Vaut mieux pas, sinon je vais le salir, comme la dernière fois…

—Tu peux te couvrir avec une des serviettes, si jamais tu veux pas que je te vois nu. »

Tout de suite, Kageyama réagit avec véhémence. Le rouquin avait dit ça pour essayer d'être prévenant, l'air de rien, sans doute qu'il n'avait aucune arrière-pensée, mais le brun n'aima vraiment pas être traité ainsi. Certes, tout à l'heure, il s'était justement dit que c'était gênant de s'exposer, mais il ne voulait pas que son petit-ami se méprenne sur les raisons de son inconfort.

« Je suis un mec, je m'en fiche que tu me vois nu, connard, on est fait pareil ! »

Presque pareil, en fait, mais bon, le raisonnement s'appliquait tout de même. Hinata se passa une main sur le visage, excédé.

« C'est pas comme d'habitude donc je pourrais comprendre ! Sois pas orgueilleux !

—Ben je te dis que ça va ! »

Le rouquin ne chercha pas plus loin, décidant de ne plus chercher à débattre, puis s'empourpra.

« Tu veux que je me déshabille aussi ? »

Kageyama ré-adopta le teint tomate également, son visage déclinant déjà pour lui. Il s'empressa de répondre en voyant le rouquin agripper le bas de son t-shirt :

« Ç-Ça serait trop gênant s-si on était tous les deux nus. »

Hinata ne questionna pas son petit-ami, dans le souci de faire ce qui lui plaisait. Il tira lentement le caleçon, découvrant la verge érigée du passeur, gonflée et en clair demande d'attention. Cela lui faisait envie, indéniablement, d'autant que pour un oméga, eux qui avaient la réputation de ne pas être gâtés, il découvrait ce qu'il avait cru sentir avec sa main la dernière fois, Kageyama était franchement bien équipé. Une fois que ce dernier fut complètement nu devant lui, Hinata déglutit, sentant son assurance diminuer fortement. Il tenta de se rappeler comment il avait procédé la dernière fois et il mima des gestes similaires. Il se coucha tout contre le brun, procédant doucement. Sa main droite traça des arcs de cercle sur le torse de Kageyama, pendant que l'autre caressait sa joue. Il approchait leurs lèvres petit à petit. Au moment où ils s'embrassèrent, où il ressentit le frisson du brun dû aux frôlements érotiques, il le prit en main.

Le baiser s'intensifia, il prenait en approfondissement, pendant que leurs langues se rencontraient de nouveau. Hinata effectua son premier mouvement. A nouveau, Kageyama sursauta. Il lui en faudrait peu pour venir, surtout qu'il ne faisait pas ça souvent, c'était ce qu'Hinata avait observé, puis c'était logique, aussi. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Comme Kageyama serait vite de nouveau d'attaque à cause de ses chaleurs, ça signifiait de fait qu'il lui donnerait plus de plaisir et Hinata en était bêtement content. Sa main raffermit légèrement son emprise autour du membre du brun, de manière à mieux le manier sans pour autant le blesser. Il caressa sa longueur, essayant de faire en sorte que son pouce appuie sur les veines. Il avait remarqué la dernière fois que Kageyama se mordait les lèvres lorsqu'il le faisait, et l'action se produisit comme escomptée. Étant donné leur baiser, il se fit même mordre la langue dans la foulée. C'était un peu douloureux, mais le regard d'excuse du brun chassa l'émotion négative.

Hinata se concentra sur ses gestes et sur la bienveillance qu'il tentait de transmettre. Alors qu'il arrivait au bout du pénis, son pouce appuya sur le gland, tout en le parcourant. Le plus grand s'arracha à ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle. Il respirait bruyamment, ses yeux étaient de plus en plus humides. La rougeur inhabituelle de son visage ne tromperait personne, d'autant que ses lèvres sanguines, trempées de salives, lui allouaient un physique des plus attirants. Hinata lui sourit. Il était décidé à le faire se sentir bien. Ses gestes étaient réglés sur une cadence lente, il épargnait son temps pour être sûr que Kageyama puisse apprécier le mieux possible.

Oh, bien sûr, comme tous mecs, ils aimaient le faire rapidement, aller à l'essentiel. Seulement, Hinata avait remarqué plusieurs fois sur lui-même qu'il semblait ressentir un plaisir plus intense lorsqu'il prenait un peu son temps. Comme il faisait ça à son petit-ami, il voulait lui donner l'intense plaisir plutôt que de le faire venir trop vite, et pas seulement pour le taquiner, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. De plus, Kageyama avait du mal avec le sexe, d'à ce qu'il avait compris, alors il n'aurait pas poussé trop loin. Il n'était habité que par de bonnes intentions. Des intentions amoureuses et un peu niaises, mais qui caractérisaient pourtant son ressenti. Sa main accéléra. Les dents du brun marquaient sa lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux étaient clos, fermés avec difficulté. Il s'entraînait à garder un vain contrôle.

Hinata avait cependant décidé de le faire s'abandonner. Il étira son corps pour déposer un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de Kageyama, puis descendit s'en prendre à son cou. De son cou à ses clavicules, il retraça l'os lentement, et des clavicules à l'un de ses tétons pointés. Il n'hésita pas longtemps. Sa langue en lécha un. Il n'avait encore jamais essayé ça, s'en était tenu à dévorer le cou de Kageyama de baiser la dernière fois qu'il l'avait touché, enfin à partir du moment où sa timidité avait bien voulu lui céder l'occasion d'entreprendre des initiatives, soit pratiquement à la fin. Les tremblements de Kageyama lui apprirent qu'il était sensible. Sans attendre, il entoura la pointe de sa bouche et suça. Quand il pensa avoir assez taquiné le côté gauche, il s'attaqua au droit. Vu qu'il s'était concentré sur sa tâche, sa main avait ralenti, mais il prit bien vite soin de la ragaillardir en même temps qu'il tétait presque la poitrine du brun.

Une remontée plus agile de la longueur du membre de Kageyama fut de trop. Ce dernier gémit fortement, l'une de ses mains retenant le bras du rouquin, l'autre s'agrippant aux draps.

« Hin-ata…Aah… »

Le plus petit faiblit, inquiet que le brun ait changé d'avis. S'écartant du torse de l'oméga, il pinça ses lèvres et les amena se poser contre la joue pourpre.

« Laisse-toi aller, je m'occupe de toi. »

Il souriait. Kageyama éprouva du mal à réguler sa respiration et parut abandonner devant la complexité de la tâche en enfonçant son crâne dans l'oreiller. Ses orteils se courbèrent et il parla difficilement :

« N'arrête…pas… »

Les yeux d'Hinata devinrent des soucoupes. Kageyama s'offrait à lui en étalant son envie de ressentir plus de plaisir, il lui livrait son aval, c'était bien mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il ricana, heureux.

« T'inquiète pas. »

Vaguement vexé, le brun grogna.

« Ris pas…espèce…d'imbécile… d'Hinata ! »

Hinata soupira, son rictus ne disparaissant pas. Ses doigts coururent de nouveau sur le membre, son pouce insista plus fortement sur le bout. Le brun eut du mal à étouffer son sentiment de délectation. Hinata resta d'humeur joueuse.

« Tais-toi, Kageyama, et apprécie ! »

Avant que le brun ne puisse protester d'aucune façon, Hinata se dépêcha de voler ses lèvres. Il revint s'échouer dans son cou qu'il couvrit de baisers. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire perlait au sommet du membre de son petit-ami, son pouce l'étalait tout autour. Sa cadence augmenta encore. Cette fois, le gémissement de Kageyama résonna clairement dans la chambre. Hinata s'imprégnait de son odeur qui l'enhardissait autant qu'elle lui faisait perdre pied. Et sa précision d'impact se décuplait. Kageyama relâchait des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants. Oh, il allait bientôt jouir, Hinata le savait.

« Tu sens vraiment trop bon… »

Un énième va-et-vient fit se tendre violemment le corps du plus grand. Ses tremblements augmentèrent considérablement. Hinata s'inquiéta en n'entendant plus sa respiration. Jetant un coup d'œil à son visage, il le voyait lutter contre la torpeur du pré-orgasme qui voulait s'emparer de son corps, il luttait aussi contre ses sons et contre ses réactions physiques. Avec ses sourcils remontés jusqu'au milieu de son front, ses yeux plissés à l'extrême et ses joues qu'il se mangeait presque de l'intérieur. Le rouquin expira puis l'embrassa tendrement, cessant brièvement. Kageyama relâcha la pression. Alors qu'il expirait à son tour et inspirait, ce qui semblait difficile le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions, Hinata décida de l'interpeller, sa main libre lui penchant le menton :

« Regarde-moi. »

Le brun obéit et Hinata se mordit la lèvre.

« I-Il y a rien de mal au fait que tu aies du plaisir avec moi ou même tout seul, o-ok ? »

Il avait bégayé légèrement sur ses mots, mais il savait qu'il devait faire en sorte que le brun le comprenne. Hinata admirait sincèrement qu'il se batte contre certains aspects de sa nature, mais il devait aussi en accepter d'autres. Cela pouvait sonner simple d'esprit, et Hinata savait très bien qu'il l'était, mais il pensait que si son petit-ami adoptait la même logique, ça se passerait mieux. Kageyama plongeait son regard dans le sien sans répondre, attentif, et Hinata reprit de l'aisance. Expliquer ce qu'il pensait n'était pas des plus faciles, mais il sentait qu'il allait y arriver.

« T'as pas besoin de te retenir. Je suis là pour toi et je me moquerais pas. Faut pas avoir honte et aie pas l'air perturbé comme ça. »

Cela s'avéra être suffisant. Kageyama ravala son 'je sais' véhément. A la place, il hocha la tête à deux reprises. Il se contenta de s'agiter vers l'avant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer. Peu sûr de lui, il se pencha sur les lèvres d'Hinata le premier, cette fois-ci. Ce dernier fut décidé à lui donner le coup de grâce. Sa main le caressait toujours avec soin, avec douceur, mais une certaine rapidité marquait ses impulsions et Kageyama n'aurait vraiment pas dit qu'il n'aimait pas ça, ni qu'il n'aurait pas voulu plus si le rouquin le lui avait demandé. Bien sûr, depuis qu'il avait commencé à le caresser, tout ce qu'avait ressenti le brun l'avait soulagé. Le poids dans son ventre s'en allait, ou avait muté en un autre mieux. C'était comme s'il était enfin satisfait, comme s'il avait enfin ce qui lui fallait. Il l'avait ressenti quand Hinata avait essayé de le toucher tout à l'heure, avant que Tsukishima ne les interrompe, mais le sentiment allait plus loin à présent. Kageyama aimait qu'Hinata le caresse ainsi, il s'en rendait compte, même si ce n'était que la deuxième fois. Le rouquin se débrouillait assez bien. Il le jugeait sans avoir d'éléments de comparaisons, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

De telles pensées l'embarrassèrent. Obéissant à ce plaisir entêtant et abandonné à subir, il écarta les jambes instinctivement pour garantir un meilleur accès, s'exposant davantage. Il sentait le bassin d'Hinata contre sa cuisse, le tissu de son short frottait contre sa peau. Il ne retint pas son cri au moment où l'orgasme le frappa. Cette sensation violente, mais tellement _bonne_ , lui fit fermer les yeux et lui fit ressentir un tel bien-être qu'il crut tout bonnement défaillir. Même le volleyball ne lui faisait pas autant prendre son pied que son petit-ami, si ce n'était pas totalement déroutant pour lui.

Contemplant le peu de sperme dans sa main –les omégas éjaculaient mais en flux très légers, Hinata rit de nouveau, plutôt satisfait.

« Ça a été vite !

—Sale connard ! »

Kageyama ressentait bel et bien de l'énervement pour cette remarque, au point qu'il avait insulté son petit-ami, mais sa colère ne dura pas très longtemps. Les sensations de plaisir vibrantes en lui étaient trop présentes pour que d'autres émotions ne les délogent. Le plus petit était visiblement au courant. Se levant pour aller chercher un mouchoir dans la boîte sur le bureau, il le jeta dans la poubelle de la chambre qui se trouvait sous le meuble après s'être essuyé la main. Il en donna un à Kageyama pour qu'il puisse essuyer son sexe, puis le rejoignit une fois cela fait, le serrant affectueusement dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Timidement, Kageyama décida de délivrer la maudite pensée qui rongeait son cerveau depuis sa jouissance, sachant que ça ferait plaisir à son petit-ami.

« Hm…Je crois, enfin je sais que…J'aime. Enfin c'est b-bien. Plutôt…Quand tu me touches co-comme ça. »

Ouah, ça avait été dur. Le brun fut proche d'être content en réalisant qu'il l'avait dit sans _trop_ peiner. Hinata sourit, des dents complètement dévoilées, raffermissant le câlin tout en baisant le creux du cou de son brun.

« T'es trop mignon !

—La ferme. »

Kageyama grognait pour la forme, mais il décidait de ne pas prendre mal l'adjectif. Hinata se repoussa à ses côtés. Kageyama ramassa son caleçon qui avait fini par terre après qu'Hinata lui ait retiré ses vêtements et l'enfila. Son ventre ne lui faisait plus aussi mal, il pouvait déjà mieux bouger, même s'il ressentait encore le poids du désir, c'était moins violent. Il se sentait totalement délesté de toute pression, et si c'était à refaire, il se dit à lui-même qu'il ne protesterait pas. Remarquant la difficulté qu'avait le rouquin à rester en place à cause de l'érection qui pointait par-delà son short, Kageyama se rassit au bord du lit. Il chercha le regard de son petit-ami.

« Tu veux que je te le fasse aussi ? »

L'idée suffit pour rendre Hinata cramoisi. Kageyama eut un sourire sadique. A son tour ! Ça lui apprendrait, à ce petit idiot, il verrait bien si c'était si facile ! Se triturant les doigts, le rouquin articula nerveusement :

« O-Ouais, si tu veux…T'es pas obligé… »

Le brun se positionna plus confortablement, s'allongeant sur son flanc. Une pause, et il livra :

« J'en ai envie. »

Pendant qu'Hinata haussait les deux yeux sous cette affirmation posée, le sourire regagnait Kageyama. Le brun donna une pichenette au front du rouquin, lequel râla en retour.

« Hé, imbécile, t'es mignon aussi. »

Ils se regardèrent d'abord idiotement, en chien de faïence. Kageyama aida Hinata à se débarrasser de ses vêtements, tout comme lui l'avait fait tout à l'heure. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être excité en observant le corps nu de l'alpha. En passant par son torse que les entraînements avaient bien sculptés malgré sa petite taille et le fait que sa carrure soit plus fine que la sienne – Kageyama était fier de ça, mais il n'irait pas le nier, Hinata était franchement bien foutu de son côté, il y avait aussi son sexe en érection. Kageyama ne considérait pas qu'il faisait pitié, mais Hinata était gâté là-dessus, aussi, comme la majorité des alphas. La forme différait quelque peu de la sienne, tout comme la largeur. En dépit des chaleurs qui le dilataient au possible, l'endroit où Hinata devrait rentrer devait forcément être étroit. Il s'en doutait sans s'être jamais touché là, et il savait justement que ce serait sûrement douloureux.

Il était définitivement intrigué, mais tout aussi définitivement flippé, deux choses contradictoires qu'il avait tout autant de mal à admettre.

Il embrassa Hinata tout en l'allongeant sous lui alors qu'il prenait les commandes, empoignant sa virilité. Recevoir du plaisir était bien, même plus que bien, en donner l'était tout autant. Ça faisait peut-être bien partie de ce qu'il préférait. Docile, Hinata s'étendait sous son petit-ami et le laissait bouger à son rythme. Il ne cachait pas ses gémissements, qui étaient légers pour le moment vu que ça venait à peine de commencer. Kageyama l'embrassa d'abord dans le cou, puis imita ce qu'il lui avait fait précédemment avec ses tétons, satisfait des hoquets de surprise et des tressautements d'Hinata sous lui. Les pommettes rouges et le regard tout aussi éraillé que son souffle, Hinata posa une main derrière sa nuque, emmêlant le bas de ses cheveux tout en soupirant sous les caresses. Lui aussi était sensible, et cela plaisait au brun.

Bien que le stress l'ait bloqué, au final, Kageyama s'était livré aux mains d'Hinata, lui laissant le contrôle de son plaisir et le choix aisé de lui faire ressentir le bien-être ultime, il allait maintenant lui rendre cette sensation et attendait le même abandon. Que le rouquin lui offrait de bon cœur. Encore une chose qui faisait que Kageyama se sentait coupable de ne pas être si relâché. Il compensait par ses actions bienfaisantes, toutefois. Sa main en mouvement se faisait à la fois tendre mais précise, il calculait ses gestes de manière à viser le meilleur point d'impact. Hinata était plutôt sensible sur la base de son sexe et sur ses testicules, que Kageyama frôlait de sa paume tout en l'agaçant. Entre ça et ses baisers, Hinata ne fut plus capable de contenir ses gémissements, et il n'essaya pas.

 _Adorable._

Kageyama le trouvait tout à fait adorable. Sa langue qui se promenait sous sa bouche effectua une nouvelle migration jusqu'aux tétons. Lentement. Il en fit le tour dangereusement et prit en bouche, l'un après l'autre. Hinata laissait échapper des soupirs demandeurs en même temps qu'il relevait le bassin pour chercher à approfondir le contact avec sa main. Comme lui précédemment, le brun s'en donnait à cœur joie, et il était réellement ravi en voyant que ses efforts portaient leurs fruits. Au risque d'être totalement niais, Kageyama pensa brièvement qu'il appréciait le fait de donner du plaisir à Hinata, justement parce que comme c'était Hinata, l'acte prenait un sens affectif qu'il aimait, malgré une certaine gêne s'ajoutant. Elle était encore plus présente lorsque lui était celui qui recevait, mais il ressentait cette affection par les caresses du rouquin également.

Au regard de ces sentiments, il avait peut-être envie d'un peu plus. Comme une stupide envie _de faire l'amour_ avec lui. Associée à celle de se cogner pour sa crétinerie et ces stupides pensées niaises que lui donnait cet imbécile.

« A-ah, Kageyama… ! »

Le massage accentué, le faible gémissement du rouquin montrait à lui seul qu'il était proche. Chaque mouvement de Kageyama expédiait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale du plus petit. Ce dernier laissait ses pensées se vider petit à petit, et elles laissaient la place à ses désirs. Bien sûr, il en voulait plus. Le fait d'être dans une position où il était livré au bon vouloir de son petit-ami l'excitait considérablement, d'autant que Kageyama faisait exactement tout ce qu'il fallait pour le satisfaire, il le savait et le ressentait tout autant. Hinata n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie. Cette envie que ça se finisse, que ça s'arrête, s'accompagnait du sentiment qu'il avait besoin et envie d'encore plus. Cette journée avait pris une tournure qu'il n'attendait absolument pas, aussi risible puisse paraître cette constatation, elle lui sautait clairement au visage.

Hinata sentait les pics de plaisirs de l'orgasme monter en lui, cette sensation que tous ses sens se concentraient sur le bien-être que son corps recevait, un vide béat et une explosion de chaleur qui lui faisaient lâcher gémissements soupirés par gémissements soupirés à chaque fois que Kageyama faisait un mouvement de bras. Sa main droite continuait de le masturber, la gauche malaxant ses testicules –à peine, Kageyama semblait ne pas oser y aller pleinement, et Hinata lui était reconnaissant vu que cette partie-là était extrêmement sensible, même si la sensation à moitié de son intensité le faisait espérer pour plus de compression. Ses sons se transformèrent bientôt, plus implorants, plus désireux, alors que Kageyama s'engageait dans une remontée appuyée de sa longueur.

Il trembla presque. La bouche du brun se posait partout. Sur son torse, entre ses pectoraux, sur ses tétons, qu'elle léchait ou suçotait encore, sur sa clavicule, remontait dans son cou, sur son menton, sur sa propre bouche. Hinata se sentait dévoré par les baisers et la fougue de Kageyama. Pour sûr, si les chaleurs le rendaient moins prompt d'action que d'habitude, son tempérament décisionnaire et meneur resurgissait ici. Il l'avait remarqué aussi à la façon dont le brun l'avait caressé, la première fois. Si Hinata était sincèrement heureux que Kageyama n'ait aucun mal à lui donner du plaisir, il attendait d'autant plus, tout aussi sincèrement, qu'il soit aussi à l'aise pour ce qu'il lui donnait, lui. Il remarquait déjà des progrès par rapport à sa crispation et le fait qu'il lui ait dit de vive voix qu'il aimait qu'il le touche était un énorme effort qu'Hinata n'avait vraiment pas vu venir.

D'autant qu'il savait que rien que le fait de le laisser le toucher comme ça constituait un grand abandon, et malgré les apparences, il lui en avait été reconnaissant. Il l'était toujours. C'était pour cette raison que d'un certain côté, le rouquin se sentait coupable de toujours vouloir plus, mais c'était dans son caractère. Il était quelqu'un qui aimait briser les murs autour de lui, et il voulait briser ceux de la maudite fierté, ou peur craintive, qui le séparaient de Kageyama. Il avait besoin de savoir que son partenaire avait toute confiance en lui et qu'il n'y avait aucun doute, et il savait qu'il partageait ce point commun avec Kageyama. Ça se valait autant pour le sport que pour le domaine amoureux.

Bien sûr, il était déjà satisfait de leur relation dans l'état actuel des choses, mais avoir des preuves que les quelques manques de communication qui le dérangeaient se dissipaient petit à petit et qu'encourager Kageyama marchait effectivement pour le persuader de se donner davantage le rendait heureux. Ajouter à cela que l'odeur des phéromones jouait sur ses sentiments impulsifs, Hinata se décidait à rester sage, à ne pas le brusquer. Ils franchissaient une étape, aujourd'hui, et à chaque chose son temps. Un cri léger sortit de sa bouche. Kageyama souriait, au-dessus de lui. Quelques caresses supplémentaires, et Hinata se figeait, pétrifié par le plaisir qui le remplissait, ses mains accrochées au dos de son petit-ami, qu'il poussa à s'aplatir contre lui. Il éjacula en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, observant à peine le visage étonné que prenait le brun en recevant sa semence, nettement plus abondante que la sienne, au creux de sa main.

Il se précipita à la recherche d'un mouchoir, lequel partit vite rejoindre ceux utilisés précédemment, et pendant qu'il tendait la boîte à Hinata qui clôt ainsi la boucle de répétition une fois son propre mouchoir jeté, ils se regardèrent et sourirent en même temps, pour deux raisons différentes. Hinata parce qu'il se sentait soulagé et heureux, empli de sentiments légers. Kageyama parce que…Le rouquin se demandait bien ce que l'étrange sourire de son brun signifiait, et la réponse ne tarda pas.

« Ça a été rapide, imbécile. »

Debout devant le lit, il le toisait d'en haut, implacable. Oh, d'accord, il se vengeait. Rentrant dans son jeu, Hinata se redressa à moitié et beugla :

« T'avais pas tenu très longtemps, toi aussi !

—T'es pas en chaleur, toi, et j'ai tenu au moins aussi longtemps que toi. Je gagne, comme toujours. »

Le sourire de Kageyama s'était transformé en rictus auto-satisfait qui donnait au roux une envie de l'étrangler. D'accord, il venait de le faire jouir et Hinata était amoureux de lui, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne lui tapait pas sur le système quand il décidait d'agir ainsi. Surtout que, toujours ? Ce n'était absolument pas le cas ! Hinata se mordit l'intérieur des joues, aussi en colère que frustré.

« Je gagne aussi, des fois ! T'es juste…

—Souvent devant. »

L'air pédant se gravait sur son visage. Bien obligé d'admettre cependant que Kageyama gagnait peut-être plus souvent que lui, Hinata croisa les bras sur son torse, prenant compte de sa nudité tout en rougissant.

« Pff, arrête de te vanter, Bakageyama ! »

Ce fut au tour de Kageyama de croiser les bras, tout en le regardant de toute sa hauteur, avec un froncement des lèvres.

« Et tu disais qu'il fallait pas avoir honte, hein ? »

Hinata se renfonça dans le matelas en grommelant.

« C'est pas pareil ! J'ai pas honte d'avoir aimé, j'ai honte que tu te moques de moi parce que j'ai joui vite ! »

Tandis que les yeux marron exprimaient le ressentiment, Kageyama se pencha sur leur propriétaire, posant ses fesses au bord du lit, et déposa un baiser sur son front de manière à lui rappeler que leur petit jeu restait un jeu. Ce qui ne changeait aucunement le fait qu'il était content d'avoir gagné, et qu'il avait gagné. Sentiment que son visage refléta lorsqu'il répondit, sur un ton taquin :

« Tant que t'as aimé, imbécile. »

Hinata se renfrogna et ne protesta pas au moment où le plus grand attrapa ses lèvres. Après tout, ce n'était pas totalement faux. Esquissant un sourire, le rouquin bondit en avant, de manière à plaquer Kageyama sous lui, en travers du matelas, ses pieds dépassant solidement campés au sol. La tête du brun tomba brusquement contre le coussin et ses cheveux découvraient maintenant son front. Amusé devant son visage hébété, sûrement à cause de son corps nu au contact du sien, malgré le fait qu'il ne se débattit pas, Hinata baisa sa bouche à son tour avant de se laisser glisser sur le côté. Il saisit sa main et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent comme cela quelques instants, nettement plus détendus. Ils échangèrent un regard tacite, presque tendre, qui transportait sans mot ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Hinata en aurait presque oublié qu'il était toujours complètement nu s'il n'avait pas eu un peu froid. Il ne se relevait pas pour s'habiller car la position qu'ils avaient adoptée lui plaisait.

Kageyama fut le premier à rompre le silence, bien à contre cœur.

« Il reste combien de temps avant que le binoclard vienne ? »

Pensée plutôt contrariante. Même s'ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'il venait pour aider, il serait accompagné de ses sarcasmes incessants. Hinata laissa échapper un soupir de dépit, bien obligé de se lever pour ramasser ses vêtements. Après les avoir enfilés, ce qui le rendait déjà plus à l'aise, il regarda l'heure sur son cellulaire.

« Il va bientôt être onze heures, l'entraînement va se terminer », puis, il ajouta, la bouche ouverte avec un regard interrogatif : « …Euh, tu as chaud ? Tu voudrais que je te passe un gant mouillé pour te rafraîchir ? »

Hinata se disait que le faire avant l'arrivée du blond pourrait être une bonne idée. Puis, ça serait peut-être mieux que des mouchoirs comme moyen de se nettoyer, lui-même en aurait eu besoin aussi. Kageyama approuva timidement.

« Ouais, c-c'est une bonne idée, imbécile. »

Toujours aussi allègre, Hinata acquiesça. Il demanda au brun s'il avait une bassine, afin qu'il puisse la remplir et éviter qu'ils n'aient à se déplacer ou que le gant sèche trop vite avec les allers-retours, celui-ci lui disant de chercher dans le placard sous l'évier de la salle de bain. Une fois cela fait, le rouquin posa la bassine pleine au sol, juste à côté de la tête de lit du brun, et entreprit de le laver. En ignorant l'embarras, Kageyama ne se révolta pas, même si un certain malaise faisant éclore successivement les veines de son front ne le lâchait pas quant à l'idée d'être traité comme un enfant en bas âge. D'un certain côté, il s'y résolvait : il aimait qu'Hinata prenne soin de lui. Le toucher du gant de toilette mouillé sur corps était plaisant. Assis au bord du lit pour plus de mobilité et une proximité avec la bassine, Hinata trempait et tordait le tissu à chaque fois qu'il changeait de membre, de manière à plonger tout son corps sous la sensation de fraicheur.

Kageyama se retourna docilement pour qu'il puisse lui faire le dos et l'arrière de ses jambes, se retourna à nouveau pour son torse et l'avant. Quand il ne resta que ses parties intimes, Hinata voulut tendre le gant au brun, mais ce dernier secoua la tête et ôta simplement son caleçon.

La pièce se remplissait d'une tension nouvelle, et si Hinata hésita brièvement, il se remit à le frotter comme si de rien était. Il vit que Kageyama rougissait lorsqu'il passa du haut de ses cuisses à ses aines, puis de ses aines à son bas-ventre, où reposait le sommet de son sexe semi-érigé, qui s'éveillait de plus en plus à chaque mouvement. Après un nouveau trempage, sa main commença à parcourir son pénis au travers du gant, Kageyama poussant un gémissement. Hinata se sentit excité, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la séance de nettoyage vira en quelque chose de beaucoup moins innocent. Ils étaient des jeunes avec des phéromones plein les narines, il fallait les comprendre. Durant la durée de ses mouvements, Kageyama se cachait les yeux avec son avant-bras gauche, ses lèvres tremblantes apparaissaient si douces aux yeux du rouquin qu'il ne le blâma pas pour lui cacher son regard.

Peut-être que c'était à cause de son précédent orgasme, mais cela ne dura vraiment pas longtemps. Hinata visualisa les quelques taches du liquide blanchâtre sur le gant et enleva sa main de l'intérieur. Après l'avoir trempé dans la bassine et tordu, il revint pour terminer sa tâche, sans aucun mouvement tendancieux, cette fois-ci. Kageyama lui prit le gant pour nettoyer le seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas osé toucher, entre ses fesses. Hinata rajouta de la luminosité à son fard pendant qu'il prenait conscience qu'en tant qu'oméga, son petit-ami devait être moite, ici. Kageyama qui l'accusa justement :

« T'es un putain de pervers, Hinata. »

Piqué au vif par rapport à ses pensées précédentes, Hinata secoua la tête, agitant ses mains devant son torse, puis finit par froncer les sourcils, vaguement moqueur.

« Tu as eu l'air d'aimer ça, de toute façon, Ya-ma-Ya-ma-kunn ! »

Il décomposait les syllabes de ce surnom avec une lenteur exagérément irritante. Kageyama eut un rictus dangereux, poussant du doigt le torse du plus petit.

« Peut-être que tu devrais être rafraichi, toi aussi ? »

Comprenant très bien où il voulait en venir, Hinata hocha la tête avec lenteur. Il changea l'eau souillée et prit un autre gant de toilette. Une fois qu'il se fut de nouveau déshabillé, il subit le même sort, constatant encore que Kageyama, qui s'était empressé de réenfiler son caleçon pendant qu'il préparait son propre nettoyage improvisé qui n'en était pas vraiment un, adorait le faire s'abandonner. Il pouvait parler, mais l'alpha était d'avis que son oméga était largement aussi pervers que lui. Toujours, ils étaient deux garçons bourrés d'hormones, ça s'expliquait tout seul. Son uniforme de sport remis, Hinata mit un peu d'ordre dans le lit qui avait été perturbé par leurs précédents déboires, aidé par Kageyama. Ils se couchèrent côte à côte, puis Hinata posa sa tête sur le torse de Kageyama, écoutant son battement de cœur paisible, pendant que ce dernier l'entourait d'un bras solide depuis son épaule, tout en lui caressant le crâne avec l'autre main.

Hinata aurait presque pu s'endormir, et peut-être même qu'il le fit, en considérant le sursaut gigantesque qui le gagna à l'entente de la sonnette. Tsukishima était arrivé.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre, Tsukki entre en scène :'). Cette histoire pourrait facilement se renommer 'Oméga : mode d'emploi, par Tsukishima Kei' XD.**

 **Sinon, ce chapitre montre bien que Kageyama a des difficultés avec la sexualité et qu'Hinata, malgré sa volonté de respecter ses doutes, est très désireux qu'il s'ouvre à lui. Ils sont encore deux ados idéalistes qui se découvrent intimement avec des attentes à la fois similaires mais différentes. C'est important pour la suite, alors gardez-le en tête ^^. Les choses évoluent doucement, mais sûrement !**

 **J'ai pas mal planché sur cette partie, donc j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **La suite sera postée mercredi prochain ! :)**

 **Toujours, n'hésitez vraiment pas à reviewer si vous avez une remarque, si ça vous a fait passer un bon moment, vous a plu ou diverti, ou si vous avez des critiques, je serais ravie de les avoir !**

 **Merci de votre lecture !**


	3. Third Taste

**Hey!**

 **Ce nouveau chapitre est dans la continuité du précédent au niveau de l'action, je le qualifierais comme étant transitoire. De nouveaux détails sur les chaleurs seront distillés dans le texte, et un point qui peut être important** **dans l'omegaverse v** **a être abordé ici : le marquage. Ce sera développé dans le texte donc je ne vous en dit pas plus, mais ça aura une certaine importance.  
**

 **Hinata et Kageyama vont aussi avancer à nouveau dans leurs expériences, toujours entre fluff et humour, et un petit grain de hot.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse anonyme :**

 **Ko-chan : Wow vraiment merci de ton compliment et merci pour ta review :D ! Ça me fait super plaisir ! Si tu repasses, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer :) !**

* * *

Le tintement guilleret eut l'effet d'un signal. Kageyama brisa leur position de confort dûment acquise, se tournant face au mur en empoignant le coussin devant son ventre, montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas très emballé par l'invité. Hinata se leva à grands regrets lui aussi, même si tout à fait bien disposé, traversant d'un pas encore lourd la chambre puis le couloir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le rouquin ouvrit sur un sourire, décidant en effet de se montrer accueillant avec Tsukishima au vu de sa gentillesse exceptionnelle. Devant lui, repassé dans son uniforme scolaire et avec son éternel casque audio qu'il fit retomber autour de son cou, le grand blond portait son air blasé habituel. En pénétrant dans le vestibule, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et rehaussa ses lunettes, laissant Hinata, qui s'écartait pour qu'il puisse passer, pour le moins perplexe.

« Eh ben, il sent fort, même pour un oméga. »

La main d'Hinata se raidit sur la poignée.

« C'est mal ? »

Tsukishima secoua la tête. Hinata referma la porte.

« Non, c'est juste que ses hormones doivent vraiment être perturbées. » le blond commença, puis traduisit devant le visage inquiet du roux, « En clair, il risque d'être super chiant et tu vas devoir y aller doucement avec lui. Il ne se contentera peut-être pas de caresses dans cet état.

—Et je dois faire quoi ? » Hinata leva son regard sur Tsukishima, cherchant un appui. « Il garde beaucoup de trucs pour lui donc c'est dur de savoir à quel point il a mal ou quoi… »

C'était la vérité, car si Kageyama avait bel et bien fait des efforts au niveau de la manifestation de ses sentiments affectifs ou de ses envies, il ne demeurait pas moins muet à propos de ses douleurs. Hinata l'avait bien vu gémir, se mordre l'intérieur des joues et serrer la mâchoire, mais il ne l'avait pas entendu se plaindre ou demander quoique ce soit, à part lorsqu'Hinata lui tirait les vers du nez, et s'il aurait bien aimé, il ne pouvait pas tout deviner pour lui. Le rouquin devinait que Kageyama ne savait pas quoi demander précisément et préférait éviter de se plaindre pour rien, mais s'il ne le faisait jamais, Hinata ne saurait pas non plus lui être utile. Et en tant que son petit-ami, il voulait l'être. Tsukishima fit glisser son sac de son épaule avec nonchalance, tirant la fermeture-éclair et fouillant à l'intérieur. Il en sortit une boite de médicaments, tout en tournant son regard sur Hinata.

« Essaie de le contenir comme tu peux. »

Tsukishima emboîta le pas à Hinata jusqu'à la chambre du brun, qu'ils découvrirent tout deux couché sur le ventre, le haut du visage dépassant à peine de son oreiller dans lequel il s'était à moitié enterré. Tsukishima brandit la boîte.

« Hé, l'altesse, c'est pour toi. »

Le visage de Kageyama pivota. Les oreilles rouges d'être vu dans cet état et visiblement mécontent, il grogna.

« Merci. »

De toute sa hauteur que lui attribuait sa position debout tandis que Kageyama était allongé, la main sur son ventre au milieu des serviettes et des coussins, Tsukishima eut un sourire découvrant la moitié de ses dents. Ses pupilles rétrécirent, ses paupières adoptant une courbure dangereuse vers l'extérieur.

« Ça a l'air de t'écorcher la bouche. »

Le sadique semblait trouver la situation jouissive. Hinata intervint avant que Kageyama ne puisse s'énerver.

« Tsukishima, sois cool avec lui ! »

L'expression du blond devint plus aimable et il toussa dans son poing pour reprendre contenance. Il ouvrit ensuite la boîte, et sortit une plaquette de pilules blanches qu'il donna à Kageyama, puis abandonna le contenant, qui comportait une seconde plaque, sur le bureau. L'oméga brun disséqua la palette dans sa main avec minutie.

« Tu en prends un maintenant et tu devras attendre ce soir pour en prendre un autre, sauf si tu saignes, mais tu n'en prends pas plus de deux à la suite.

—Ouais, d'accord, » acquiesça Kageyama.

Il n'était pas plus tourné vers le blond que tout à l'heure. Comme s'il s'en moquait, Tsukishima développa ses recommandations. Hinata ne parlait pas et les regardait, attentif.

« Fais attention à manger aussi à chaque fois que tu prends un cachet, sinon tu seras malade et même sans ça, il faut que ton corps se renforce. D'autant que pour l'instant, tu es encore maître de toi-même parce que tu es en état de pré-chaleur. Quand elles seront vraiment là, ça va empirer, et tu deviendras vite incohérent. Il faut que tu te dises que ce que tu ressens pour l'instant, ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qui est à venir. Et toi, » il pointa Hinata du doigt, « tu vas en être affecté. »

Tsukishima ne tenait sans doute pas à les effrayer, mais les perles bleus et marrons furent terrifiées par ces propos. Surtout le regard de Kageyama, qui vira de glace. Hinata eut envie de le serrer contre lui pour le réconforter, mais ce n'était pas le moment, comme les échanges physiques excitaient Kageyama, il ne valait mieux pas s'y risquer. Ça devrait attendre le départ du blond. Ils répondirent d'une seule voix fébrile :

« D'accord. »

Cette fois-ci, le regard du blond balaya la chambre, englobant le brun et le roux. Sa voix à lui se fit ferme.

« Et je sais que c'est dur de vous demander ça, mais évitez de vous engueuler comme deux idiots, sinon tes nerfs risquent de ne pas le supporter. Vous communiquez comme ça mais tu as besoin de calme alors mettez vos fiertés dans vos poches. »

Deux réponses tout aussi mal assurées lui parvinrent.

« O-ouais.

—Va chercher un verre d'eau, Chibi, au lieu de rester les bras ballants.

—Il a une brique de lait.

—C'est mieux de laisser le cachet se fondre dans de l'eau que dans du lait. »

Hinata quitta la chambre dans la précipitation, s'empressant de s'exécuter, sous le regard semi-méprisant de Tsukishima. Entourant solidement son oreiller, Kageyama serra l'un de ses poings à l'extrémité, l'autre tenant la plaque de pilules. Il avait l'occasion de questionner un oméga qui avait manifestement plus d'expérience que lui, et malgré la gêne et le sentiment erroné qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul, il ne pouvait pas totalement nier qu'il en aurait eu besoin. Le déni de l'orgueil trouvait là ses limites. Cela suffisait à le rendre fumasse, mais il se disait qu'il le fallait. Hésitant, il trébucha sur ses mots :

« Euh- j'aurais une question. »

Tsukishima rehaussa ses lunettes d'un habile coup d'index.

« Je t'écoute. »

Un silence d'une minute ou deux flotta dans la pièce. Kageyama ne consentit à le briser qu'au moment précis où il semblait installé à son aise.

« T'es passé par…tout ça, toi aussi ? »

Approche définitivement maladroite, au vu du fait que le comportement de Tsukishima criait 'oui' à lui seul. Ce dernier ne l'aida pas, sa voix atone lui faisant écho.

« Ça fait un moment, oui. »

La bouche sèche, Kageyama précisa sa requête :

« Donc…Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire…pour que ça aille… ? »

Le brun sentait qu'ils entraient en terrain glissant, du moins pour lui. Ce n'était pas un sujet évident à aborder, d'autant qu'il n'y connaissait rien, même en tant qu'oméga. Si ce n'était pas une honte supplémentaire pour quelqu'un comme lui qui avait besoin de se contrôler. Un 'Tss' lui répondit en premier. Tsukishima semblait visiblement irrité d'énoncer les évidences.

« Commence déjà par dire à l'alpha-crevette ce que tu veux et faut pas que t'hésite à te soulager. Surtout quand il sera en cours et que tu n'y seras pas. Tu pourrais tenir jusque-là mais si tu n'es pas assez soulagé, ce sera difficile. Tu saisis ? »

Les nerfs de son corps bondirent devant ce ton que Kageyama n'appréciait absolument pas. Il se retourna comme une furie sur le blond alors que celui-ci tirait sa chaise de bureau à roulettes pour s'assoir.

« Je suis pas con ! C'est juste que… »

Kageyama laissa mourir ses mots, en suspend. Tsukishima étouffa un ricanement.

« Honnêtement, je me le demande. Et que ? »

Le brun grinça des dents, de façon presque audible. Neutre, le blond attendait sa réponse. Il le mettait au défi de la formuler –ou c'était du moins comme ça que Kageyama l'interprétait. Il poussa un grognement irrité, gonflant les joues pour s'écrier :

« Salopard, t'as de la chance que je puisse pas bouger ! » Une vague de douleur interne le fit retomber contre le matelas, sauf que cette fois-ci, Kageyama se reposa sur son flanc et regardait Tsukishima dans les yeux. Il reprit plus calmement : « J'aime pas ce que me fait mon corps dans ces cas-là. Je supporte que le contact d'Hinata.

—C'est parce qu'il est ton alpha. Quand vous l'aurez fait, tu risques d'avoir du mal à supporter le contact physique d'une autre personne que lui pendant un moment, et pour ce qui est du sexe, même par toi-même, tu auras peut-être du mal. »

Kageyama baissa les yeux et rougit. Honnête, il murmura :

« J'ai déjà du mal… »

Tsukishima soupira, mais Kageyama ne vit pas de trace de moquerie ou d'agacement. Cela ressemblait à un soupir entendu, comme s'il le comprenait. Kageyama s'en douta avec un agréable soulagement, ça devait être le cas.

« C'est vrai qu'être un oméga n'est pas facile de ce point de vue-là. Moi aussi, ça me choquait de ressentir une envie d'être pris à chaque fois que je me touchais, mais il faut dépasser ça. »

Il n'était donc pas le seul oméga à être dérangé par ça ! Un sentiment de curiosité le piqua.

« Et ça t'gêne plus ?

—Pas tellement. J'ai pris l'habitude, et avec Yamaguchi…Enfin, j'imagine que tu comprends. »

Tsukishima s'était pudiquement arrêté, ses paroles signifiant à elles seules ce qu'il ne disait pas explicitement. Kageyama rougit de nouveau. Cet oméga était expérimenté, lui ne l'était pas du tout, alors en dépit du fait que ce soit Tsukishima et qu'il ne le supportait presque pas, il décidait de pousser la discussion dans les recoins les plus gênants.

« Qu-qu'est-ce…ça fait quoi ? »

Sa voix tremblait tant il était peu assuré de la portée de sa question. Tsukishima pouffa devant sa gaucherie, mais rougit à son tour. Kageyama n'avait pas été très précis, cependant, il avait parfaitement compris.

« Je sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais c'est bon. »

Le silence revint flotter dans la pièce, toujours si embarrassant, pendant que Kageyama se représentait l'idée de ressentir quelque chose de bon, _ici,_ avec Hinata. Tsukishima reprit, ne le laissant pas sombrer dans cette bulle de gêne.

« J'avoue pour moi aussi, c'était dur au début de laisser un alpha me faire ça, je trouvais ça injuste comme je suis aussi un homme, mais quand tu es avec une personne que tu aimes, ça devient naturel. Puis, vous pourrez toujours échanger les rôles au fur à mesure.

—Tu fais ça avec Yamaguchi ?! »

Kageyama avait presque hurlé, les yeux ronds. Savoir qu'un couple d'alpha et d'oméga faisait ça le confortait dans son idée de le proposer au rouquin.

« Oui. » Tsukishima acquiesça. « Après, honnêtement, je te déconseille de faire ça pour la première fois. Si tu n'auras peut-être pas envie d'être pris, ton corps le voudra. Si tant est que la crevette soit d'accord, tu pourrais lui faire mal et perdre le contrôle sous la frustration de ne pas ressentir assez de plaisir, d'autant que tu es en chaleur. Ça ne m'est pas arrivé, mais j'ai entendu des choses. Une fois que tu le seras plus, et que vous aurez l'habitude, propose-lui. Il a l'air d'être du genre à accepter. »

Plusieurs expressions d'incompréhension avaient défilées sur le visage de Kageyama, ses sourcils arqués changeant d'angle successivement pendant qu'il assimilait les informations. Il y avait une chose qui voulait demander et qui l'intriguait bien plus que tout le reste. Ses joues chauffèrent davantage, son torse et son dos avec elles.

« Et…Yamaguchi…Il a-aime… _ça_ ? »

Le ricanement de Tsukishima résonna empli d'autosatisfaction.

« Evidemment que oui. Je sais quoi faire, en tant qu'oméga, alors il a toutes les raisons de passer un bon moment. Si tu prends l'habitude de ton plaisir et de celui de ton alpha, tu sauras t'en sortir. »

La gorge définitivement trop sèche, Kageyama laissa les pilules au sommet de son oreiller, et se pencha pour attraper la brique de lait qu'Hinata avait déposé au pied de son lit. Il planta la paille et aspira une grande lampée du liquide bienfaisant. Il en aurait ronronné de plaisir s'il en avait été capable. Il gronda :

« Tu t'y connais, putain, moi je sais que dalle en comparaison ! »

Sa phrase ne sonnait pas auto-apitoyée, elle avait été plutôt crachée avec hargne, une hargne qu'il ressentait envers son idiotie. Ce que Tsukishima comprit parfaitement.

« C'est parce que tu es stupide. »

Il l'enfonça même, et Kageyama comprit lui aussi l'intention qu'avait l'autre de le faire se sentir encore plus débile.

« Putain d'espèce d'enfoiré, t'as vraiment de la chance que je sois cloué au lit comme ça ! »

Avec la grimace que ses supplices abdominaux lui octroyèrent, ses yeux douloureusement plissés et ses lèvres entrouvertes, il n'avait pas l'air plus intimidant que la première fois qu'il avait proféré cette menace. Tsukishima ne réagit même pas.

« Si tu as besoin de conseil, en tout cas, sa Majesté peut venir me voir quand elle veut. »

Avec réserve, Kageyama considéra l'idée, réticent. Finalement, il marmonna un remerciement. Posant la boite de lait quasi vidée au sol, il soupira. Sa main se porta à son ventre, qui avait apparemment décidé de refaire des siennes. Le blond à lunettes fronça les sourcils. Ses lèvres se muèrent l'une sur l'autre l'espace d'un instant. Il dit finalement :

« Tu sais, mes premières chaleurs ont été difficiles. »

N'attendant pas une telle confession, Kageyama se figea dans sa position, ne bougeant pas un orteil, clairement interloqué.

« Elles se sont déclarées trop tôt, j'avais à peine 13 ans, et si je sortais déjà avec Yamaguchi à l'époque, mes parents me trouvaient trop jeune pour le laisser me marquer. J'ai dû supporter mes chaleurs sans un alpha, pendant toute une semaine, jusqu'à ma dernière année de collège. Même si ma famille s'occupait de moi et savait quoi faire, j'en garde un mauvais souvenir, alors profite du fait d'avoir Hinata à tes côtés. »

Le brun ne fut pas sûr de suivre exactement le raisonnement du blond, et celui-ci le vit à son expression inchangée.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour l'instant, tu es gêné, mais plus tard, tu viendras à apprécier ça. »

Ça, Kageyama n'en était pas bien sûr non plus, mais il l'espérait, d'un certain côté. Être capable de passer par là sans se sentir humilié l'aurait déjà à moitié soulagé. Tsukishima perçut sa perplexité.

« Est-ce que tu te sens à l'aise avec Hinata ? »

La question pétrifia Kageyama alors que ses nerfs faciaux lui firent l'impression d'exploser sous le coup d'une chaleur ardente.

« Ou-oui- je -oui. »

Tsukishima eut un demi-sourire moqueur.

« Bon, c'est bien. Ne couche pas avec lui si tu n'en as pas envie et surtout si tu n'as pas de protection, vraiment, ne faites pas les idiots si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec un gamin sur les bras, mais si tu le fais, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, ne sois pas humilié de ce que tu ressentiras ou de ce que tu feras. Je te le dis en tant qu'oméga, et je ne me considère certainement pas soumis ou moins masculin, j'aime être avec mon alpha. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça et tu ne dois pas avoir honte de faire ce que tu veux avec la personne que tu aimes. »

Kageyama fut choqué. Les propos de Tsukishima soulevaient ses inquiétudes avec exactitude. Loin d'être totalement idiot, et au vu de certaines choses que le blond lui avait dite juste avant, Kageyama devina que ce dernier avait dû se poser les mêmes questions existentielles, sauf qu'il en était venu à bout avant lui. Il acquiesça muettement, tout en se mordillant l'intérieure d'une joue. Pile à l'instant où il se demanda ce qu'Hinata foutait dans la cuisine avec ce fichu verre, le rouquin fit son entrée, trébuchant sur le seuil de la chambre, de sorte qu'on aurait pu croire qu'un obstacle invisible s'y trouvait.

« Me voilàààà ! »

La dernière syllabe du mot s'étira dans sa chute, et s'il rata de peu d'envoyer la totalité du verre sur le parquet, il reprit son équilibre en vitesse après que sa jambe droite se fut débattue dans l'air. Son visage innocent arbora un grand sourire jovial, quoiqu'un peu maladroit. Kageyama fronça durement le nez.

« Imbécile d'Hinata ! T'en as mis du temps pour un verre d'eau, imbécile ! »

Hinata rougit et donna le verre au brun, qui s'en empara sans le quitter des yeux, suspicieux. Un craquement aigu provenant de la plaquette se fit entendre et Kageyama laissa tomber l'un des cachets dans l'eau, avec la même expression.

« J-J'ai été aux toilettes avant ! »

Kageyama attendit que le petit rond se dissolve et but d'un seul mouvement. Il ne put arguer contre Hinata que Tsukishima se mit debout, les toisant tous les deux comme fier d'avoir accompli sa tâche. Il prit son sac et se dirigea hors de la chambre.

« Bon, je vais m'en aller. Bon courage à vous deux, toi continue à prendre soin de lui, et toi, pas de fierté mal placé. »

Kageyama grogna entre ses dents serrées.

« D'accord. »

Avec l'ombre d'un rictus supérieur, Tsukishima glissa à Hinata :

« Le roi est vachement docile, dis donc, tu devrais en profiter… »

Si Hinata rit en voyant le bras de Kageyama pendre afin d'attraper la brique de lait au sol et la lancer sur Tsukishima avec une rotation magnifiquement gracieuse, il rit moins quand le fond qui restait à l'intérieur atterrit à moitié sur son visage. Sur un 'Strike', le brun eut son sourire maléfique. Hinata beugla un 'Bakageyama !' en s'essuyant du revers de la main, tandis que Tsukishima et le susnommé se fusillaient du regard. Après tout, Kageyama restait fidèle à lui-même. Hinata suivit ensuite Tsukishima jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, l'accompagnant, et s'inclina poliment. Le blond leur avait été franchement utile, et il savait bien qu'ils étaient rassurés, autant d'un côté comme de l'autre, grâce à lui.

« A plus, Tsukki ! »

Sur un sourire amical démesuré qui laissa ce dernier physiquement abasourdi, Hinata referma la porte. Il entendit vaguement la protestation de l'autre au moment où le cadre de bois s'emboîta au mur. Vrai qu'entre Yamaguchi, puis l'étrange duo et couple d'alphas que formaient Bokuto et Kuroo, si lui aussi s'y mettait, ce n'était pas pour contenter Tsukishima. Haussant les épaules, Hinata retourna aux côtés de l'oméga.

Sans grande surprise, Hinata avait entendu leur conversation. Parti dans la précipitation, il ne lui avait vraiment pas fallu longtemps avant de gagner la cuisine, de prendre un verre puis de le remplir, pour enfin retrouver le chemin de la chambre. La raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas fait présent était simple. Il savait que Kageyama et Tsukishima avaient une discussion d'oméga à oméga, et il sentait qu'il n'avait pas sa place là-dedans. Du moins, que le brun n'aurait pas été à l'aise pour aborder ses craintes et ses éventuels désirs devant lui, un alpha, _son_ petit-ami. Tout en écoutant, dos collé contre le mur du couloir et joues qui ne prévoyaient pas de dérougir de la journée, Hinata était passé par plusieurs états émotionnels. D'abord, de la culpabilité pour sa presque traîtrise, il avait l'impression d'espionner quelque chose dont il n'avait pas le droit, ensuite, de la fierté.

En effet, quand Tsukishima avait dit que Kageyama aurait du mal avec le contact physique d'autrui une fois qu'ils se seraient unis, et que Kageyama lui-même avait dit juste avant qu'il ne supportait que lui, Hinata avait eu la sensation que ça signifiait que Kageyama n'était qu'à _lui_.

Son côté alpha intérieur lui faisait aimer ça, même si Hinata ne se leurrait pas. Kageyama ne lui appartenait pas réellement, au sens où il n'était pas une possession, c'étaient ses sentiments qui le faisaient sien. Car pour Hinata, les réactions du brun signifiaient qu'il l'aimait. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux par aucune action de Kageyama. L'entendre de vive voix lui aurait peut-être fait plaisir, mais il se demandait si le savoir en preuve directe n'était pas encore plus grisant. En tout cas, toutes ces pensées-là s'associaient à de la joie. La culpabilité était revenue lorsque les deux omégas avaient abordés des sujets plus intimes, personnels pour chacun d'eux, ainsi qu'une gêne certaine pour le contenu de la conversation. Il avait attendu d'être sûr qu'ils en aient terminés avant de débarquer, d'où son entrée fracassante, tous ces sentiments bataillant en lui le rendant nerveux.

Kageyama s'était levé, chancelant sur ses jambes pour aller ranger le verre, au coin de son bureau, et la plaquette de cachets, dans sa boîte puis dans le tiroir du meuble qu'il s'empressa de refermer à l'arrivée d'Hinata. Il retourna s'allonger, son regard traînant sur la silhouette du rouquin.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda Hinata.

Kageyama eut une tentative de sourire. Son corps ondulant sur le lit en même temps qu'il se massait le ventre.

« Ouais, un peu, merci. »

Il y eut un silence embarrassant. Prenant la place qu'occupait le blond avant son départ, Hinata s'assit sur la chaise de bureau de Kageyama, et la tira en avant, proche du lit du brun. Kageyama tendit une main malhabile due à la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son ventre –ces foutus cachets ne faisaient pas un effet immédiat. Hinata sentait qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'il avait dite avec Tsukishima qu'il fallait que Kageyama lui répète, cependant, il ne savait pas comment lancer le sujet là-dessus sans paraître trop flagrant. Se grattant la joue de la main libre, il sourit :

« Vous avez parlé, avec Tsukishima ?

—T'as tout entendu, hein, imbécile… »

Kageyama semblait plus blasé que dangereux, et d'une certaine façon, il s'en sentait d'autant plus condamnable. Hinata baissa la tête, penaud.

« Ouais… »

Un soupir léger lui répondit.

« Je m'en doutais un peu. Alors… »

Kageyama commençait doucement à dire quelque chose, mais tout en se ressaisissant, Hinata le coupa :

« Il t'a dit ce que je te disais en fait, que tu dois pas cacher tes réactions avec moi. »

Kageyama eut une sorte de hoquet agacé qu'il réprima, faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais.

« Oui, je le sais que vous avez raison et j'essaie de le faire, tu vois pas que depuis tout à l'heure je fais des efforts ?!

— Je sais mais je dis ça pour dire que tu dois continuer, c'était vraiment parfait. »

Hinata le rassura, souriant innocemment, caressant le dos de la main du brun, sa paume rentrant plus en contact avec la sienne. Kageyama accentua la pression de son côté. Il détourna le regard, essayant de faire disparaître sa gêne.

« Et t'as entendu pour…

—Que t'aimerais être au-dessus ? »

Kageyama avala sa salive de travers. Il n'avait pas réussi, cette saleté de confusion était encore là.

« O-Ouais. Tu en penses quoi ? »

Évidemment, Hinata avait été interpellé par cet aveu entre les deux omégas. En réalité, il avait le pressentiment que Kageyama aurait été du genre à vouloir essayer de cette façon-là. Si Hinata complexait souvent par rapport à son statut d'alpha en contrario avec sa taille et sa carrure, il savait cependant que Kageyama ne pensait pas qu'il n'était pas assez _'alpha'_ pour être digne de le prendre. Il avait néanmoins peur qu'il ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour ça. Par rapport à ses propres sentiments, le rouquin n'aurait pas été contre le fait d'être pris par Kageyama. Même s'il était un oméga et lui un alpha, ça aurait pu être bon –ce que disait Tsukishima le confirmait, et s'il avait un peu peur de la douleur qu'aurait pu occasionner une telle pratique, il avait confiance en Kageyama. Après, le faire pour leur première fois, Hinata n'était pas bien sûr de s'y aventurer.

Il déglutit, ses yeux hésitants rencontrant ceux nullement plus assurés en face.

« Ça me dérangerait pas, vraiment, mais…Je crois que j'aimerais d'abord te le faire…Enfin si tu ne veux pas du tout, on peut en discuter, mais je ne sais pas…Pour une première fois alors qu'on l'a jamais fait ni l'un l'autre…J'aimerais que ça se passe…Pas normalement…Mais de façon…Simple ? »

Hinata ne savait absolument pas quel mot employer pour ne pas sonner réfractaire et avoir l'air d'humilier Kageyama face à son désir de prendre les commandes. Le brun lui sourit, un fin étirement des lèvres. Le résultat sur son visage était adorable.

« N'aie pas peur de me dire non, espèce d'imbécile.

—Je dis pas, non c'est juste que…Tu vois, je sais vraiment pas…

—Hinata, ce que tu penses est aussi important que ce que moi je pense. »

Le rouquin déglutit à nouveau et ses joues se haussèrent par l'immense sourire qui le gagna.

« T'es adorable, Kageyama. »

Ce dernier tourna la tête.

« Donc pas pour la première fois, alors, mais une autre fois, crétin ?

—Ouais…Ça te gêne ? »

Kageyama se retourna vers lui et sourit, tendre.

« Nan. »

Toujours sous le coup de leur échange léger, Hinata sursauta, atteint d'une pensée soudaine.

« T'as pris les cachets ! Tu dois manger ! »

Il fit rouler la chaise jusqu'au bureau et pivota à cent quatre-vingt degré pour se remettre debout, sautant sur ses pieds. Kageyama le toisa, moqueur devant son soudain enthousiasme.

« Avoue que c'est surtout toi qu'as faim, imbécile ! »

Hinata rougit.

« Ouais, peut-être, et y a pas de mal à ça, Bakageyama !

—Hm. Tu peux aller chercher mon bento dans la cuisine. T'as le tien ? »

Question rhétorique. Hinata hocha la tête. Le brun s'était préparé un déjeuner la veille, étant donné qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu d'avoir ses chaleurs de sitôt, et que d'habitude, Hinata et lui mangeaient au lycée comme ils s'entrainaient plus longtemps que les autres. Il ne savait pas si c'était ses chaleurs qui lui avaient fait oublier la faim, mais toujours est-il que maintenant qu'Hinata en avait parlé, son estomac gargouillait violemment et le vide dans son corps ne pouvait se combler que par de la nourriture. Il y avait mis une bonne portion de riz, des carottes et des haricots précuits, ainsi que deux tranches de saumon fumé, un œuf dur coupé en deux trônant au-dessus du riz et des mini-tomates en guise d'assortiment. Un festin de roi, en somme. Il savait bien qu'Hinata lui en piquerait la moitié. Les bentos que le rouquin se confectionnait lui-même par compétitivité avec lui étaient curieusement beaucoup moins réussi, autant niveau disposition esthétique que contenu.

« Je vais le chercher ! »

Le rouquin disparut à vitesse grand V, visiblement aussi emballé que lui à l'idée de se sustenter. Kageyama eut un sourire. Il n'aimait pas se l'avouer, mais il se sentait rassuré par les conseils de Tsukishima et était maintenant plus renseigné par rapport à ce qu'il traversait. Tout allait parfaitement bien se passer, il en était certain. Hinata était adorable, il lui faisait confiance, et il se sentait prêt à s'abandonner de nouveau avec lui comme tout à l'heure, quand il en aurait besoin. Si ce dont Tsukishima avait fait état à propos de son statut proche de s'empirer le turlupinait, il se sentait assez à l'aise pour penser qu'ils sauraient se débrouiller. Quant à où ça les mènerait…Kageyama ne s'en fichait définitivement pas, mais il n'en était pratiquement plus inquiet.

Hinata revint peu de temps après avec son bento, ou plutôt, son apparente œuvre d'art, et fila sur son sac pour en sortir la sienne. Compétitif, Kageyama ouvrit son bento sans attendre, appréciateur du regard admiratif et rageur d'Hinata, et dans l'attente de voir ce que donnait le plat du plus petit. Il fut pour le moins servi. Kageyama s'était débrouillé pour classer sa nourriture par rangée, le riz au fond, les légumes ensuite, la viande en dernier lieu et les mini-tomates qui entouraient docilement le tout, la décoration était de fait irréprochable. Hinata avait fait beaucoup moins bien. Du riz, des haricots et du poulet baignaient dans une sauce opaque épaisse. Ça ne sentait pas mauvais et ça n'avait pas un aspect repoussant, mais il y avait du chemin entre son plateau et celui d'Hinata, qui relevait plus du grossier Tupperware que du bento divin.

La lèvre supérieure d'Hinata tressaillit vers l'avant devant la différence entre leurs deux repas. Kageyama eut un rire et se hissa pour embrasser le front du plus petit, qui s'était rassit sur la chaise à côté du lit pendant que le brun dégustait son plateau allongé dans son lit. Comme il s'en doutait, Hinata avança furtivement ses baguettes pour lui piquer deux trois carottes ainsi que des tomates et un bout de saumon. Kageyama, lui, gouta également la préparation du roux, qui n'était définitivement pas mauvaise, même si la viande manquait de sel. Il lui en fit la remarque, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire râler, sous forme de protestation énergique, arguant qu'il 'faisait ce qu'il pouvait, il était encore débutant là-dedans, Bakageyama !', finissant par croiser ses bras qui tambourinaient dans l'air.

Kageyama finit par promettre à Hinata qu'il lui préparerait un bento, la prochaine fois. Cela fit rougir le rouquin, qui s'empressa de lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire, sachant que Kageyama l'envoyait promener à chaque fois qu'il le lui avait demandé auparavant. Le brun insista d'un lourd 'laisse-moi faire si je le veux, imbécile !', et Hinata acquiesça, niaisement heureux que son petit-ami fasse un plat rien que pour lui. Pour sa part, il lui déclara en bégayant que dès qu'il serait plus doué pour ça –c'était sur ces mots là qu'il avait trébuché, mécontent de reconnaître son infériorité, il lui en confectionnerait également. Ce fut au tour de Kageyama d'opiner en étant aux prises avec le même sentiment. Ils passèrent le reste du repas en discutant de manière animée, s'envoyant des piques tout en rigolant. Hinata faisait bien attention à avoir des gestes, comme caresser le crâne de Kageyama ou sa main dès qu'il le voyait plisser les yeux sous la douleur ou bouger sous l'inconfort.

Muettement, le brun l'en remerciait.

Le passeur finit par tendre son bento à Hinata. L'attaquant insista pour qu'il le termine, argumentant que ce qu'il avait mangé jusqu'à lors n'était pas assez, mais Kageyama ne pouvait plus rien avaler. Un autre genre de faim refaisait son entrée. Il était brièvement inquiet que cette faim-là soit revenue accompagnée de la déstabilisation mentale que lui avait promise Tsukishima, mais il devinait que ça se ferait petit à petit. Il se sentait encore maître de ses pensées et de son corps…Relativement.

Seul le besoin d'être rassasié par Hinata était de retour. Kageyama décidait de l'accueillir sans faire de détour. À côté de lui, le rouquin se bâfrait, les baguettes faisaient des allers-retours à grande vitesse entre les deux cadavres des bentos posés sur ses cuisses et sa petite bouche, qui savait pourtant se faire grande pour recevoir les aliments qui lui étaient balancés à l'intérieur. Avec ses joues qui se gonflaient, Hinata ressemblait à un hamster. Oh, Kageyama ne se moquait pas, il le trouvait parfaitement mignon et il mangeait exactement de la même façon d'habitude. Son corps se contentait de peu de nourriture aujourd'hui, un autre besoin primant sur celui de se nourrir.

Le rouquin ferma tour à tour les deux boîtes à repas et s'étira, tanguant dangereusement sur la chaise tandis que ses jambes se soulevaient, bras en l'air. Ses orteils dénudés s'étendirent également. Il se frotta le ventre, la peau visible grâce à son t-shirt relevé, baillant dans son autre main.

« C'était trooop bon ! »

Kageyama déglutit. Regarder son alpha ainsi n'avait pas été un spectacle ennuyeux, bien au contraire, en dépit de l'enthousiasme assez enfantin de ce dernier, le brun le trouvait tout à fait attirant.

« Ouais. Hinata…

—Hm ? »

Hinata descendit ses jambes petit à petit en retenant un nouveau bâillement. Le passeur tapota la place à ses côtés sur le matelas, sentant que ses joues se chauffaient.

« Tu peux revenir à côté de moi, s'il te plait ? »

A nouveau, Kageyama déglutit. Hinata lui fit signe d'attendre. Il fit d'abord rouler la chaise avant de se projeter sur ses jambes, sortant de la chambre avec les deux boîtes à repas qu'il ramena dans la cuisine, décidant qu'il les nettoierait plus tard. Il avait tournoyé une fois de plus que nécessaire sur la chaise, encore une manifestation de son caractère de petit idiot. Il grimpa ensuite sur le lit, faisant attention à ne pas sauter pour ne pas provoquer de douleurs chez son petit-ami. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, sa tête rencontrant l'oreiller confortable. Kageyama se pinça les lèvres et grogna, le forçant à focaliser son attention sur lui. Le regard de l'attaquant fixé dans le sien, ce dernier entrouvrit les lèvres, la curiosité étalant ses traits :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

La main gauche du brun sa posa sur la cuisse d'Hinata, et il guida celle du rouquin sur la sienne. Le dire était difficile, mais Kageyama essaya, de manière hachée.

« J'aimerais…encore…mais cette fois-ci j'aimerais essayer »

L'expression d'Hinata devint interdite quand Kageyama se maintint contre lui tout en amenant sa main au niveau de l'élastique de son caleçon, accessoirement sur ses fesses. La voix du brun trembla.

« Comme ça…P-ar là… »

Il espérait qu'Hinata comprenait sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'en dire davantage. Le roux resta abasourdi, mais vite, son visage montra qu'il accédait à la portée du geste de son petit-ami. Ses lèvres formèrent un 'o', ce qui lui prêtait une moue adorable. Ajouté aux plis anxieux au-dessus de ses sourcils, il n'était pas bien sûr de là où ils s'aventuraient non plus.

«…T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Les prunelles du rouquin tremblotaient, il était hagard, timide. Hinata avait toujours entendu que la plus part des omégas avaient besoin que leur alpha maitrise la situation, qu'ils sachent parfaitement les gérer et agissent en parfaite synchronisation avec leurs désirs sexuels sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de les formuler. Ce n'était pas son cas, et il venait petit à petit à la conclusion que sa maladresse rendait le brun à l'aise car il n'était pas le seul à perdre ses moyens, qu'ils étaient en position égalitaire. Le passeur aurait sûrement été mal à l'aise avec un alpha trop focalisé sur son contrôle. Hinata se consolait par cette pensée. S'il pouvait être dynamique et prendre des décisions, sa timidité le freinait et c'était de moins en moins gênant. Parce qu'ils étaient encore deux adolescents inexpérimentés, en dépit de leurs statuts d'alpha et d'oméga et que les choses allaient forcément criblées d'impairs, connaissaient forcément des temps morts et des difficultés, mais c'était comme ça que ça devait être pour qu'ils s'aguerrissent.

Avec de la tendresse qu'il qualifiait de stupide, Hinata aimait toutes les gaffes du début de leur sexualité.

Kageyama n'était donc pas dans un meilleur état émotionnel mais il se mordit la lèvre suffisamment fort pour se forcer à reprendre contenance. Il avait sa dignité et sa fierté qui l'enlaçaient, mais il décidait de les pousser à le forcer à être assez assuré pour déclarer ce genre de choses à Hinata. Il ne devait pas avoir honte, après tout, c'était naturel, et merde, il…aimait Hinata. Il _le_ voulait. Sa voix devint ferme, il ne bégaya pas.

« Je veux essayer ça, avec toi. »

Le regard d'Hinata se fit plus ovale, plus aimant, alors qu'il s'étonnait de la bravoure de Kageyama. Fier de ça, aussi, comme à chaque fois que le brun s'exprimait ou paraissait sûr de lui. Ça lui plaisait. Il retrouvait le Kageyama inébranlable de la vie de tous les jours et des matchs de volley qui l'excitait tant et qu'il trouvait si génial. Pas qu'il lui déplaisait quand il montrait sa part de fragilité, non, aucunement, il appréciait cette part de lui, seulement…Avoir son brun qui lui étalait ses désirs sexuels sans honte contribuait à son excitation. Lui, en revanche, était loin d'être aussi prompte, mais il saurait l'être. Il ignora sa température corporelle en augmentation et embrassa le plus grand. Sa main se mit en mouvement, massant la fesse au travers du caleçon. Kageyama sursauta.

Hinata recula la tête.

« T'es trop mignon, Kageyama. J-

—La ferme, imbécile ! »

L'alpha avait été brutalement coupé, et avant qu'il ne puisse penser, Kageyama empoigna la main qui lui pelotait le derrière. Il la retourna dans tous les sens entre leurs deux corps couchés sur leurs flancs face à face, l'examinant.

« Tes mains sont vraiment petites. »

C'est alors qu'Hinata le réalisa, il avait failli dire 'je t'aime'. Ce n'était pas dramatique, l'idée lui venait souvent à l'esprit quand il se trouvait aux côtés du brun, mais vu qu'ils ne se l'étaient justement encore jamais dit, Hinata ne savait pas comment Kageyama le recevrait et lui-même savait qu'ils avaient à peine dépassé le stade expression basique alors le 'je t'aime' décisif était peut-être un peu trop demandé. Seulement…Il avait failli le dire simplement. Pas de pression, de retenue, comme si c'était aussi naturel que dans sa tête. Et le rouquin savait qu'il le ressentait bel et bien naturellement, il n'était juste pas assez courageux pour le dire, et sa fierté n'aimait pas ça. Sous le coup de son acte manqué qui perturbait sa faible hausse de confiance, il balança ce qui lui passa par la tête sans même réfléchir.

« Je sais bien les utiliser et je suis sûr que ça suffira à te remplir. »

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase qu'il pensa avoir commis une grosse erreur susceptible de flinguer la journée. Que Kageyama allait s'énerver, se sentir humilié ou vexé par cette phrase peut-être trop possessive, trop directe dans ses intentions et le situant trop dans sa position d'oméga qui allait être pris par son alpha. Pourtant, le brun lui sourit. Son effrayant sourire tordu, signe qu'il prenait cela pour un challenge, et qu'il allait totalement bien avec ça, s'il jouait.

« Prouve-le. »

L'alarme d'excitation d'Hinata ayant été tirée à pleine alerte, il s'activa. Procédant lentement pour ne pas apeurer son petit-ami, Hinata fit glisser le caleçon, seul vêtement restant le long du corps de Kageyama, jusqu'en bas de ses chevilles, du bas de ses chevilles jusqu'au bout des pieds. Le vêtement rencontra ensuite le sol avec plus ou moins d'égard. Kageyama se retrouvait à nouveau nu devant lui. Le roux aimait son corps, largement aussi masculin que le sien, et encore plus plaisant, selon lui. Sa paume s'étala sur l'une de ses fesses, les doigts dérivant vers la ligne qui séparait les deux. Kageyama se tendit, mais au lieu de se reculer, il vint enfouir sa tête dans la nuque du rouquin, se rapprochant encore pour lui permettre de le caresser plus facilement. A son oreille, Hinata lui chuchota de ne pas avoir peur. Il sentit le brun acquiescer à cause du mouvement de son menton contre sa clavicule. Un baiser se posa à la naissance de son épaule.

Conforté, Hinata sourit. Ses doigts se faufilèrent entre les deux joues rebondies, rencontrant une substance liquide, un peu visqueuse, qui couvrait l'intérieur de ses fesses. En s'enfonçant à peine plus loin, ses doigts étaient trempés. Les yeux ronds, Hinata fut frappé par ça. Il avait une vague idée d'à quoi s'attendre et savait que les chaleurs y contribuaient, mais… Kageyama mouillait tellement…pour lui…Sa propre érection se fit plus présente alors qu'il déglutit difficilement. L'oméga, quant à lui, se crispait comme jamais contre son torse, autant d'appréhension que de désir. Cette fois-ci, Hinata chevrota en lui annonçant qu'il allait mettre un premier doigt. Il ressentit le frisson de Kageyama se mêler avec le sien alors que son index pénétra l'anneau de chair encore vierge.

Kageyama lui avait dit qu'il ne s'était jamais touché ici. Cela signifiait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il aimait, et qu'il faudrait qu'Hinata soit très doux pour ne pas le blesser. L'étroitesse autour de son doigt le surprenait, même si la chair était souple et que l'intrusion se facilitait par ses fluides. L'alpha sentait que le désir lui vrillait les tempes et il était, éternellement, intimidé. Kageyama ne disait rien, semblait essayer de se relaxer, il respirait doucement contre lui. Hinata entoura le lobe de son oreille de ses lèvres qu'il fit descendre petit à petit, lui arrachant un gémissement. Son doigt bougea. Il embrassa la joue de Kageyama. Ce dernier attrapa ses lèvres au moment où il s'éloigna. L'index d'Hinata s'enfonça en mouvement circulaire, essayant d'accentuation la dilation de ses murs. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le roux murmura :

« Ça va, Kageyama ? »

Le passeur eut un soupir saccadé contre lui.

« Oui, c'est juste bizarre…

—Je peux en mettre un deuxième ? »

Hinata tout comme Kageyama étaient déstabilisés de leur découverte de ce nouveau seuil d'intimité. La confiance demeurait pourtant là, et c'est pour ça que le brun acquiesça. Toujours aussi lent, Hinata fit en sorte que son majeur rejoigne l'index à l'intérieur du plus grand. Kageyama lui sembla plus étroit autour de ses doigts et il le sentit se serrer. Il ne remua pas pendant quelques secondes, hissant son cou pour atteindre les lèvres de son petit-ami, puis les avança de quelques millimètres toutes les deux ou trois secondes. Sa langue se faufila dans la bouche de Kageyama durant le processus, et ce dernier la suçota. Comme Kageyama ne se plaignait pas, il osa entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient entre son entrée et ses parois intimes.

« Hn… ! »

Kageyama venait de gémir, brisant leur baiser, et son étroitesse s'accrut. Hinata paniqua, arrêtant tout geste.

« Comment c'est ? Je te fais mal ? »

Les tours de ses yeux étaient rouges et l'humidité s'y reflétait. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres roses. Cela donna à Hinata l'envie furieuse de les lui dérober, mais ça l'aurait empêché de parler.

« Non, continue…C'est plutôt…bien. »

Il l'avait déclaré dans un souffle et Hinata sentit son cœur se soulever à la joie d'entendre qu'il appréciait ce qu'il faisait.

« D'accord ! »

Son ton fut joyeux et Kageyama n'eut pas l'air d'en être dérangé. Le roux était toujours éberlué devant sa moiteur et encore excité par ça. Délicatement, il reprit ses mouvements, de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur, fouillant son intimité, appréciant de le sentir s'ouvrir, preuve que son corps l'accueillait favorablement. Ses doigts cherchèrent à explorer plus loin, plus profondément. Les deux mains du brun agrippèrent son t-shirt, sa respiration haletante lui résonnant à l'oreille entre ses dents serrées. Hinata sentait sa bouche sèche alors qu'il essayait de trouver sa prostate. Vrai que ses doigts n'étaient pas des plus longs mais Kageyama se détendait, si bien qu'il parvenait à s'éloigner de plus en plus de son entrée. Les sons légers qu'émettait l'oméga montraient qu'il aimait ses attentions.

Hinata sentait bien qu'il était maladroit, il ne savait absolument pas dans quelle direction aller, mais au moment où Kageyama eut un gémissement étranglé et se crispa violemment autour de ses doigts, il comprit qu'il l'avait peut-être trouvé. Un regard au visage du brun tout aussi crispé que son antre, le choc de la nouvelle sensation en plus, lui apprit qu'il avait raison. Satisfait, l'alpha orienta ses caresses en direction de cette petite bosse qu'il voulut percuter avec plus de fermeté. Kageyama ne se décrispant pas, cela compliquait sa tâche. Décidant de se remettre en arrêt, Hinata l'embrassa chastement, puis colla son front contre le sien, lui rappelant ce qu'il lui avait dit au sujet de ses sensations naturelles et lui demandant gentiment de se détendre. Kageyama lui répondit qu'il le savait en soupirant de manière excédé, mais le roux sut aussi que ses paroles l'avaient calmé.

Enfin, quand Kageyama se décontracta totalement, Hinata put le caresser pleinement. Chacun de ses mouvements lui arrachèrent bientôt des gémissements discrets, sa respiration toujours perturbée. Le roux ne sut qui des deux se précipita pour unir leurs lèvres, toujours est-il que des baisers passionnés et possessifs vinrent accompagnés chaque à-coups contre la prostate du brun, les sons de plaisirs qui les ponctuaient mourant dans le baiser. Bientôt, Hinata eut l'impression que Kageyama remuait les hanches pour s'empaler sur ses doigts. Le geste devint vite plus précis, aussi, il réalisa que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Encouragé par cela, il le doigta plus fortement, ses allées et venues plus lestes, espérant ainsi augmenter l'intensité du plaisir comme Kageyama paraissait le souhaiter.

En réponse à ce rythme souple, Kageyama émergea de leur baiser pour pousser un petit cri de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir. Hinata se figea presque en frémissant, seuls ses doigts occupés restèrent prompts. Un chatouillis naquit dans son bas-ventre, ce même chatouillant migrant à son pénis, comme quelque chose sur le point d'être expulsé…Il allait presque jouir dans son pantalon si ça continuait comme ça, et ce serait mauvais, même s'il avait son rechange sur lui grâce à l'entraînement. Kageyama poussa exactement le même son. Une sorte de 'Ohh' éraillé où transperçait son désir. Ses fluides devenaient tant abondant qu'ils coulaient presque sur ses doigts. Hinata savait qu'il avait de la contenance, mais avec tout l'afflux de phéromones, elle s'effritait petit à petit.

Leurs corps qui s'entresoutenaient se muèrent, Hinata se retrouvant au-dessus de Kageyama, lequel ouvrit les jambes et leva les fesses pour qu'Hinata puisse continuer de le doigter. Ce fut à ce moment que Kageyama choisit de parler entre ses gémissements lascifs, le sortant de sa bulle érotique.

« Hinata…J'ai besoin de plus…Je veux qu'on… »

L'attaquant crut bien que son cœur allait le lâcher sous le choc d'entendre ça. Kageyama voulait qu'ils couchent ensemble, c'était bien ça ? Si Hinata commençait de plus en plus à en avoir envie, s'il avait même du mal à se retenir de se frotter contre le brun comme un vulgaire chien en chaleur tout en le caressant, il ne s'y attendait réellement pas et ne voulait pas profiter de son état. Il déglutit, ses hormones et son cerveau bataillant à lui en donner mal à la tête. Il demanda d'abord, la voix chargée de doute :

« T-Tu veux vraiment le faire, Kageyama ?... Attends…T'es…protégé ? »

Il avait sursauté au moment où la deuxième question lui était venue à l'esprit. Même si Kageyama le voulait vraiment, s'il n'avait aucune protection, sachant qu'Hinata n'avait aucun préservatif sur lui, d'autant que les préservatifs pour alphas étaient excessivement chers étant donné qu'ils étaient conçus pour ne pas empêcher le nouage tout en retenant le sperme à l'intérieur, ils ne pouvaient pas aller jusqu'au bout. Honnêtement, Hinata se considérait assez bien avec Kageyama pour vouloir le marquer, c'était l'usage lorsqu'un alpha et un oméga avaient une relation sérieuse, ce qui la rendait officielle. En mordant son oméga à l'épaule, signant ainsi sa peau, Hinata aurait signifié que Kageyama était réellement sien, faisant de lui son partenaire attitré. Cela dit, c'était peut-être encore un peu tôt pour ça, ils n'étaient qu'en première année de lycée, même s'il savait que Tsukishima et Yamaguchi s'étaient liés, Tsukishima l'avait mentionné lui-même devant Kageyama. Ce n'était pas étonnant les concernant vu qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années.

L'âge n'était donc pas le seul argument 'contre', mais en bref, bien que leur relation amoureuse et même amicale, à savoir moins d'un an, soit encore récente, Hinata se voyait sérieusement avec Kageyama comme oméga. Il était un adolescent amoureux niais sur les bornes des limites, encore, Kageyama était son premier amour et son premier petit-ami, alors il avait l'envie peut-être pas si idiote que ça dure et assez confiance pour l'affirmer. Puis, les couples de lycéens qui se marquaient étaient communs, mais toujours, Hinata ne savait pas si Kageyama en avait l'envie. Leur partenariat au volley était _presque_ parfait, leur relation était _presque_ parfaite –presque parce que rien ne l'était jamais, ils pouvaient toujours s'améliorer, mais est-ce que cela suffisait au brun ? C'était pour ça qu'Hinata ne pouvait pas réellement s'appeler 'son alpha', quand bien même il l'était dans la théorie.

Si l'idée de le marquer lui venait en tête de temps en temps, à leurs âges et avec leurs insouciances, ils n'avaient naturellement pas envie d'avoir un enfant, ça ne leur passait même pas par la tête, ç'aurait été des plus irresponsables. En de pensées très brumeuses, Hinata se figurait que vu la difficulté qu'avait Kageyama avec sa sexualité et les relations alphas/omégas, le simple fait d'avoir un enfant un jour devrait représenter un vrai dilemme pour lui, actuellement. Ça évoluerait peut-être dans un futur lointain, étant donné qu'ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour considérer sérieusement la question. Comme Kageyama était en chaleur, s'ils le faisaient sans protection, il serait automatiquement enceinte. Hinata se martelait le crâne de cette pensée pour ne pas être un imbécile impulsif, comme le qualifiait si gentiment son petit-ami, et ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Ses doigts étaient toujours en Kageyama, et quand il voulut les sortir, ce dernier se crispa intentionnellement pour les forcer à rester en lui.

A sa surprise, Kageyama tourna la tête vers son bureau, lorgnant précisément le tiroir, alors qu'il baissait les yeux pour ne pas croiser directement les siens. Hinata ne comprit pas, et fronça les sourcils.

« Ma mère pensait que mes chaleurs allaient bientôt se déclencher et comme elle sait qu'on est ensemble, elle a voulu que je prenne un contraceptif. Je prends des pilules. »

 _Oh. Oh. OH. OHHH !_

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi il s'était dépêché de claquer son tiroir. Celle-là, Hinata l'avait encore moins vue venir. Choqué, il déglutit.

« Et elle a pas pensé à celles pour la douleur ? »

C'était la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit, et son sourcil en l'air transformant son visage en la figure d'idiotie personnifiée démontrait bien que ses neurones étaient en panne sèche. Il entendit la langue de Kageyama cogner contre son palais, ce dernier ne le regardant toujours pas.

« C'était loin pour moi donc je lui avais dit que c'était pas la peine. »

Hinata ricana pour la bêtise de son petit-ami. Il avait quinze ans et aurait dû se dire que ses chaleurs devaient forcément arriver un jour prochain, et ne pas surestimer sa capacité à les endurer. Enfin, tout ne se calculait pas quand on manquait d'expérience, et le rouquin commençait à bien le comprendre, donc il ne blâmait totalement Kageyama. Il redevint sérieux.

« Et pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ? »

Sa voix ne suintait ni le reproche ni la réclamation, sa question était prononcée en toute innocence. Kageyama le regarda alors, et Hinata put voir une certaine crainte à l'intérieur de ses prunelles.

« J'étais pas sûr de vouloir le faire maintenant…T'es fâché ? »

Souriant tendrement, Hinata retira ses doigts de l'antre de son petit-ami. La lueur craintive se fit plus présente pendant qu'il essuya sa main sur l'une des serviettes sous leurs corps. Kageyama était un idiot. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas fâché pour ça, il pouvait totalement envisager qu'il hésite et Hinata lui-même n'était pas plus sûr. Il remonta sur le corps plus grand que le sien afin d'administrer un baiser doux, et amoureux à Kageyama. Il sentait le pénis de Kageyama qu'il ignorait passablement depuis tout à l'heure contre son propre bassin, le passeur tressautant au contact, d'autant que son érection était présente elle aussi. Hinata l'imita. Ils délièrent leurs visages, et le roux caressa doucement la joue du brun. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait la mauvaise compréhension.

« Non, c'est normal de pas être sûr… Mais c'est pas juste les chaleurs ? Tu vas pas regretter après ? Tu le veux vraiment ? »

Sa voix vibrait d'inquiétude. A son tour, Kageyama l'embrassa, un frôlement rapide des lèvres. La façon dont il se préoccupait de lui le touchait, même si sa fierté lui soufflait de crier au scandale contre le fait d'être materné. Depuis qu'Hinata avait mis ses doigts en lui, en dépit des sensations étrangères qui l'avaient passablement désarçonné, il avait aimé ça. Il se disait que puisqu'il avait confiance en son petit-ami et qu'Hinata le traitait avec respect, ils pouvaient le faire. C'était inutile d'attendre quand il avait si envie de lui. Une part de lui voulait aussi prouver à Hinata qu'il était bien avec lui en allant jusqu'au bout. Il était son imbécile d'alpha, et il le désirait comme jamais il n'avait désiré quelque chose dans toute sa vie. Chaleurs ou pas, le choix lui appartenait et il le faisait en parfaite connaissance de cause.

« Oui, puis je sais très bien ce que je veux, espèce d'imbécile, je suis pas encore à perdre la tête ! »

Hinata rit devant sa protestation. Il donna un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son oméga. Il pouvait tempêter, lui voyait bien qu'il était heureux. Et Hinata l'était bien autant.

* * *

 **Comme je l'avais annoncé dans le premier chapitre, il n'y a que 4 chapitres à cette histoire, cela veut donc dire que le suivant sera le dernier, et il sera posté mercredi prochain ^^.(ou dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi comme celui-ci XD)  
**

 **Hinata et Kageyama décident donc d'aller jusqu'au bout, finalement, même s'ils sont encore un peu maladroits, mais tout n'est pas encore bouclé. Comme on peut s'en douter, le prochain chapitre promet un moment assez délicat, et encore un développement de l'univers de l'omegaverse tel qu'il est dans ma fic.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Toujours, n'hésitez vraiment pas à commenter vos impressions, ça me rendrait très heureuse vu que je travaille beaucoup sur cette histoire afin qu'elle soit plaisante !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. Final Bite

**Hello !**

 **Navrée, j'ai un peu de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais annoncé, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée, et comme ce chapitre est long, je préférais ne pas le poster en rush pour avoir le temps de corriger correctement.  
**

 **En dehors du lemon et de la bonne dose de fluff qui peuvent être attendus, ce dernier chapitre exploite un certain fait dans l'omegaverse : comme les personnages émettent et sentent des phéromones,** **ils peuvent facilement être sous leur emprise et l** **es gens ont un instinct animal plus prononcé.**

 **Je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Edit du 18/08/16 : J'ai effectué quelques corrections supplémentaires sur ce chapitre, pour cela, quelques phrases/mots ont été modifié(e)s/rajouté(e)s, mais ça ne modifie aucunement l'histoire.**

 **Réponse commentaire anonyme sur ce chapitre :  
**

 **PikaPika : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire enthousiaste, il m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça t'ait plu même si tu étais réticente avec le thème ! Concernant une suite, ce n'est pas en projet officiel pour le moment, désolée ^^. Je te remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire ainsi que de tes encouragements !**

* * *

« Ok…Je continue ? »

Kageyama hocha la tête. Il voulait qu'Hinata et lui ne fassent qu'un.

« Ouais. »

Hinata ne posa plus de questions. Il réintroduisit sa main entre les fesses du brun, et ses doigts retrouvèrent bien vite le chemin pour l'envoyer dans les étoiles. Kageyama gémit sans honte en réponse à la stimulation de sa prostate, presque aliénante vu son intensité. La chaleur de son corps et les pics de plaisirs causés par les attouchements lui ôtaient toute pensée claire. Allié aux baisers aléatoires qu'Hinata déposait dans son cou, sur son torse, ou sur ses lèvres, il appréciait pleinement l'acte. Il voulait tellement qu'Hinata le fasse jouir comme ça, mais petit à petit, ça faisait comme si ses doigts n'étaient pas assez. Il voulait être comblé de la manière la plus totale par le roux. Quand Hinata menaça de modifier son angle, Kageyama évita ses lèvres en déviant sa tête, l'une des mains venant diriger la sienne, lui montrant où il ressentait l'envie d'être touché.

« Ici…Ah ! »

Obtempérant, Hinata s'était laissé faire. Il en profita pour achever le baiser que Kageyama avait coupé. Les fins cris de plaisirs qu'il poussait tout à l'heure refaisaient surface, pour le bien de ses tympans et le malheur de son propre sexe. Avoir son oméga dominé par le plaisir sous lui était incroyable, mais il commençait à en vouloir plus, lui aussi. Les sons mouillés qui accompagnaient les entrées et les sorties le faisaient tiquer. Il était curieux de la substance, d'autant qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur, et il avait l'impression d'avoir un contact direct avec ses phéromones qui l'étourdissaient. Au vu de ses réactions, il rendait Kageyama fou, et lui aussi était rendu fou. Ses doigts continuaient de tracer un passage entre les murs doux, voluptueux, de son petit-ami. C'était si plaisant qu'il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu lui faire ça pendant des heures. Peut-être que ça l'aurait trop épuisé, cela dit, et que sa propre patience en aurait tourné.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Hinata ne repoussa pas une idée qui naissait en lui, même s'il l'estimait assez perverse. Il lui fallut deux avancées et gémissements qui semblaient presque purs de Kageyama pour rassembler le courage de se lancer.

« Kageyama, je peux te goûter ? »

Hinata sentit son visage s'enflammer jusqu'aux oreilles, où son sang bourdonnait méchamment. Prenant la même teinte, Kageyama répéta, inintelligiblement :

« G-Goûter ? »

Le petit attaquant expérimenta la même difficulté à déglutir que quelques instants auparavant. A nouveau, ses doigts quittèrent Kageyama, et il en profita pour pointer son entrée.

« Oui, là… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres d'appréhension, exactement comme il le faisait avant un match stimulant. Les yeux de Kageyama eurent l'air de sortir de leurs orbites alors qu'il s'étranglait.

« Hinata, putain, t'es un pervers, imbécile ! »

Hinata eut le doute entre comprendre qu'il était un pervers imbécile ou un pervers puis un imbécile. Il baissa les yeux, déconcerté de son propre comportement qu'il ne réussissait plus à contrôler.

« Tu veux pas ? »

Les mots bruissaient comme ceux d'un petit garçon penaud. Il y eut un silence, puis Kageyama secoua la tête.

« Si, fais ce que tu veux…mais te lèche pas les lèvres comme ça, on dirait que tu vas bouffer un truc bon ! »

Ce n'était pas dur de comprendre que ça l'avait gêné, et Hinata sut que ce qu'il allait déclarer allait être la cerise sur le gâteau.

« Ça a l'air de l'être. »

Si Kageyama fut choqué, il se laissa faire quand Hinata, venu s'agenouiller devant son entrejambe, lui souleva les hanches. Le roux lui commanda de tenir ses jambes. Kageyama eut à peine le temps de s'exécuter qu'une langue s'inséra entre ses fesses, léchant les traces de fluides entre les deux morceaux de chairs et se dirigeant sûrement vers son entrée. Il déglutit. Le brun n'avait même pas eu le temps de protester contre sa réplique…Hinata écarta ses fesses de ses deux mains, et ayant le champ libre, plongea son visage entre elles. Sa langue put retracer les contours de l'anus. L'encaissement du chatouillement érotique désorienta Kageyama, et lorsqu'Hinata appuya son organe taquin, trouvant un rythme preste, il couina malgré lui.

« Aah, i-imbécile ! »

C'était sa façon de sauver les meubles après ça, entrecoupé de gémissements, mais Hinata ne faisait plus attention. Sa langue pénétrait maintenant son orifice, Hinata suçotant goulument le liquide de son excitation. Si une part de Kageyama rumina que c'était sale, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tout aussi émoustillé, d'autant que la sensation était agréable. Il pénétra davantage, l'intimité sensible du brun se serrant spontanément contre l'intrusion. L'emprise des mains d'Hinata sur ses fesses se raffermit et sa langue continua son exploration. Bien sûr, elle se cantonnait à une zone très proche de l'entrée, le petit appendice n'allant vraiment pas loin. Cependant…Kageyama avait l'impression que c'était suffisant pour qu'il puisse jouir. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire perlait de son pénis et quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui envoyait des ondulations de plaisir à son corps.

C'était bon, incroyablement bon. Oh, si Hinata continuait, il allait définitivement…Kageyama s'agrippa aux draps en essayant de retenir un nouveau gémissement, selon lui, pathétique.

« ...Attends, Hinata, arrête ! »

Le roux obéit. Son visage réapparut alors, couvert de ses fluides, et au vu des tours de ses yeux largement aussi rouges que devaient l'être les siens, Kageyama se demanda s'il y avait un problème…Hinata semblait ailleurs. C'était la même expression intimidante de détermination, d'assurance que dans les moments critiques au volley, ou lorsque son statut de joueur, d'alpha, ou son ambition pour le sport étaient remis en question, mais dans ce contexte-ci, le brun ne comprenait pas le fait de la voir. D'autant qu'elle paraissait animée d'autre chose. Une soif de désir que le brun concevait tout à fait comme étant normale, mais pas seulement. C'était comme si son regard s'était éteint, et Kageyama trouvait ça inquiétant. Il n'avait pas peur, seulement, son oméga intérieur était soudainement moins assuré quant à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Hinata attrapa une serviette au hasard pour essuyer son visage, et reprit avant qu'il ne parte trop loin dans ses réflexions.

« Pourquoi ? Tu aimais ça ! »

S'il y avait de l'exclamation, l'enthousiasme enfantin du rouquin n'était pas au rendez-vous. Kageyama fut en plein désarroi et essaya maladroitement de formuler quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'être apeuré, d'autant qu'avec ses phéromones relâchées, Hinata pourrait le sentir, et plutôt mourir qu'être si faible devant lui. Plus ils devenaient intimes, plus Kageyama était soucieux. Après tout, tout se déroulait parfaitement bien, il s'était fait cette présente réflexion plusieurs fois. Il avait juste tellement redouté sa première fois qu'il cherchait ce qui n'allait pas là où ça allait bien. Il s'ébroua. Hinata le taquinait juste avec un mauvais timing car son angoisse faisait surface. Il comprendrait avec peu, comme d'habitude, ce n'était pas un grand mystère de toute façon.

« J-Je… »

C'était le comble de la gêne, il n'en dirait vraiment pas plus, et il supposait que ses efforts pour aujourd'hui étaient assez. L'expression d'Hinata ne changea pas d'un iota. Kageyama lutta contre l'impression que c'était mauvais signe. Ils étaient toujours dans la même position, Kageyama allongé sur le dos, et Hinata redressé entre ses jambes écartées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, maintenant, Kageyama ? »

Cela irrita le brun. Comme si c'était le moment de se moquer de lui comme ça !

« Tu sais ce que je veux !

—Non, dis-le moi. »

L'instinct s'excitait en Kageyama et la colère le précéda. Pourquoi faisait-il l'idiot ? Rester aimable était un énorme effort que Kageyama n'avait pas envie de faire, mais il s'y résolut pourtant.

« Hinata, s'il te plaît, joue pas au con. »

Avec une petite insulte en prime, mais après tout, il la méritait. Le brun commençait à se sentir gêné d'être le seul nu, en plus avec cette position de supériorité qu'Hinata semblait vouloir exercer sur lui. Il essayait de ne pas voir ça comme ça, mais Hinata allait trop loin à son goût. D'accord, il voulait le pousser à s'exprimer pour les choses importantes et il voulait y aller jusqu'au bout. Quand Hinata avait une idée en tête, il était têtu comme une mule, mais il respectait ses doutes et ne le forçait pas à s'entendre sur ce qui n'était pas nécessaire. _Ça_ ne l'était pas. Ce qu'il voulait se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Kageyama. »

La même rengaine ressortait, au grand dam de Kageyama. Il se redressa, puis referma ses jambes qu'il croisa. Hinata s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui. Sa bouche sèche, il bégaya.

« J-Je…Me force pas à le dire, fais-le.

—Faire quoi ? »

Outré, Kageyama cria, l'énervement prenant clairement le pas sur son anxiété, justement parce qu'il devenait de plus en plus anxieux :

« A quoi tu joues ?! Te fous pas de moi, enfoiré !

—Je veux l'entendre. Je t'ai dit que je veux que tu dises les choses et tu vas le faire sinon je me finirais tout seul. »

Kageyama comprit alors ce qui se cachait derrière l'expression d'Hinata. Une envie de domination. Il se sentait stupide de pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. Bien sûr, c'était ce qui ressortait de son comportement lors des matchs, Hinata tenait à triompher, à écraser l'adversaire. Ce qui faisait de lui un type flippant. Kageyama aimait ça parce que lui aussi était animé par la même intention sur le terrain, même si elle ne se manifestait pas par une telle aura dangereuse, et que ça faisait de lui aussi un type flippant. Malgré cette aura, il n'avait jamais eu peur d'Hinata, car il s'était trouvé meilleur que lui au départ, et à égalité pour combattre ensuite. Il n'avait toujours pas peur mais il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Hinata lui avait toujours promis qu'il n'essaierait jamais de le dominer, et Kageyama ne se laisserait pas faire de toute façon.

Toujours, le brun gardait en tête l'idée qu'Hinata cherchait surtout à le lui faire dire à tout prix parce qu'ils allaient franchir le stade final d'intimité, et qu'il était irrité qu'il soit encore embarrassé. Mais la façon douce et affectueuse avec laquelle il le faisait comprendre et le supportait pour qu'il dépasse son embarras n'était plus là et cet idiot ne comprenait pas que le mettre au pied du mur n'allait pas l'aider. Hinata était un imbécile, définitivement, il le savait. Kageyama fut sûr d'une chose : qu'il essaie réellement de le dominer ou non, il n'aimait pas son comportement.

« Hinata, sale connard, arrête ça !

—Non. »

Ton sec, ferme, tranchant, cela eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour Kageyama, qui se sentait de plus en plus trahi. La plaisanterie durait trop. Sa propre voix trembla de colère, une rage commençant à exhaler par tous les pores de sa peau.

« Hinata, sérieusement !

—Je suis sérieux. Dis-le. »

L'ordre était des plus impératifs et Kageyama réalisa que son instinct avait raison. Hinata cherchait à le soumettre. Le sentiment de trahison explosa en lui et il ne put contrôler les tremblements qui gagnèrent son corps. Il avait toujours pris Hinata pour un idiot qui s'emballait certes de manière effrayante mais un idiot inoffensif, alpha ou non. Dans ses échanges sociaux, il ressemblait à un gamin enthousiaste, joyeux et pousseur, une raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient liés d'amitié et que cette amitié avait progressé là où ils en étaient maintenant malgré tous les efforts du brun pour le maintenir à l'écart. Il avait fini par tomber amoureux de lui, et vouloir qu'il soit son alpha. En dépit de ce comportement dominateur qu'il avait déjà remarqué, il ne baissait jamais les bras devant lui, Kageyama le partageant. Ça leur allait très bien, ils _fonctionnaient_ ainsi. Hinata n'essayait jamais de le dominer de cette manière, alors qu'il était en position de faiblesse. Jamais il ne l'avait traité ainsi...

Kageyama n'avait pas peur _de lui._ Même en chaise roulante, il aurait pu lui fracasser la tête s'il l'avait voulu. Seulement, il avait peur pour leur relation. Ils avaient été si loin, Kageyama avait commencé à s'ouvrir et il n'avait pas envie de le perdre, mais si Hinata jouait avec lui comme ça, ils ne pourraient pas continuer. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus affaire à l'Hinata qu'il connaissait habituellement. Le brun se sentit idiot, et totalement humilié. Ses tremblements de rage augmentèrent lorsqu'il vit Hinata se déshabiller, envoyant ses vêtements volés dans sa chambre comme s'il en avait toujours le droit après l'avoir traité comme ça. En caleçon, le rouquin lui jeta un regard déterminé, et Kageyama anticipa ses lèvres se décoller dans l'intention d'ordonner. Il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

Ses poings s'étaient serrés au même titre que sa mâchoire, et l'un d'eux vola dans la joue d'Hinata. L'attaquant tomba en arrière, en lâchant un cri surpris et plaintif, sa tête se cognant contre le mur. Le geste avait soulagé Kageyama mais pas complètement. Maintenant, il se sentait triste que la situation ait dérapée comme ça. Il était perdu et voulait retrouver l'Hinata qui l'irritait à le traiter avec trop d'égards, qu'il préférait à celui qui le maintenait dans une position inconfortable sans n'en avoir rien à faire. La chaleur monta en lui alors qu'il sentit chacun de ses nerfs rendre en l'âme douloureusement. Il était sur le point de s'effondrer et ce n'était pas le moment. Ses sens s'affûtaient alors qu'une panique le gagnait. Son ventre recommençait à se nouer. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même et des mots enflammés en jaillirent.

« P-pourquoi tu as fait ça, hein… ?! J-Tu veux me voir comme ça, à souffrir et supplier, c'est ça qui te fait kiffer ?! »

En face de lui, secoué par sa verve, Hinata se tenait la joue à deux mains. Il avait mal et l'impression que son cerveau était du jus de chaussette. Les dernières minutes lui avaient semblées lointaines, seule l'odeur de Kageyama et son envie d'être en lui occupaient ses pensées. Il n'avait plus réfléchi, agi en automate, et voulu entendre de vive voix que l'oméga voulait qu'il le prenne. Son instinct d'alpha s'était entièrement réveillé, et il avait commandé ses actions. Hinata était encore sonné, il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui s'était passé, mais l'odeur de peur mêlée à la colère dans la chambre le frappa. Il fallut encore quelques secondes pour que sa discussion avec Kageyama lui revienne en mémoire. Il avait essayé de le lui faire dire en utilisant la force, ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire avec le brun.

Ça avait duré assez longtemps pour le déstabiliser complètement et le rendre nerveux. Hinata eut peur, lui aussi. Avec horreur, le fait le frappait : il venait de tout foirer par son idiotie et son manque de contrôle. Hinata était un jeune alpha, bien sûr, les phéromones pouvaient l'affecter plus durement que prévu, et le fait d'avoir goûté le brun l'avait enivré. L'instinct animal tapit en tout homme s'était libéré de ses entraves chez lui. L'espace de quelques minutes, il avait bel et bien voulu soumettre Kageyama, s'était senti en colère qu'il le défie et refuse d'obéir. Pourtant…Ce n'était pas lui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. D'accord, il était préoccupé par le manque d'éloquence du brun, mais il n'avait jamais voulu le brusquer, il avait travaillé dur pour le faire comprendre à Kageyama et il venait d'effondrer ce qu'il avait difficilement construit.

Hinata eut peur en voyant l'ampleur de la confusion de son oméga et crut qu'il avait se mettre à pleurer. Respirant difficilement, il essaya de parler. Le visage froncé de Kageyama n'avait plus rien d'amical ou d'amoureux. Il avait l'air prêt à le mettre en pièces, et Hinata savait qu'il l'aurait mérité.

« Kageyama, attends, c'est pas ce que… »

Sa voix était nouée, il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il aurait tant souhaité effacer ce qui s'était produit et traiter son petit-ami avec le respect qui lui était dû. L'odeur de ses émotions qui emplissaient ses narines n'avait plus rien d'agréable et il aurait tant aimé qu'elle disparaisse. Hébété, Hinata le regarda arracher les serviettes de sous leurs corps pour se couvrir, puis harponner les oreillers pour les mettre devant lui, comme pour créer un rempart entre eux. Il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, ses instincts le dominaient, tout comme les siens l'avaient fait. Le fait qu'ils lui dictent de se protéger de lui brisait le cœur du rouquin.

La véhémence du passeur redoubla.

« Tu te foutais bien de moi avec tes discours mielleux à la con ! En fait t'es comme tous les alphas, tu veux juste que je te sois soumis ! »

La culpabilité dévora les entrailles d'Hinata. Il se tut et Kageyama éructa, crachant presque :

« _Je te déteste !_ »

Des larmes qu'il ne remarquait pas dévalèrent bientôt les joues de Kageyama. Les yeux du roux s'ouvrirent en grand et il sentit ses propres larmes lui monter aux yeux, lui aussi. Il avait tout gagné. Non seulement il avait bousillé la confiance entre lui et le passeur, mais en plus, il avait réussi à le faire pleurer. Il avait fait pleurer _Kageyama_ ! C'étaient les chaleurs qui faisaient cet effet-là. En temps ordinaire, il aurait continué dans la direction de la bagarre. Ça montrait bien cependant qu'il l'avait fait craquer et Hinata ne se pardonnait pas d'en être arrivé là. Avalant sa salive, Hinata s'écria enfin :

« Non, Kageyama, arrête, je suis désolé ! Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît! »

Cela n'apaisa pas le brun, il se mit littéralement à hurler.

« JE SUIS PAS EN TRAIN DE PLEURER ! JE SUIS PAS UNE GONZESSE ! »

Les mains de Kageyama se portèrent alors à ses joues et ses yeux s'agrandirent au toucher de ses larmes. Il s'empressa de mettre sa main devant son visage, travestissant des désormais sanglots d'humiliation en soupirs de rage. Prudemment, avec la peur de se prendre une autre gifle, Hinata avança la main et la posa sur l'un des avant-bras du brun. Kageyama se tendit mais ne bougea pas. L'alpha caressa sa peau, la contraction de Kageyama augmentant de pair.

« Si, tu pleures, et ça fait pas de toi une gonzesse. »

Au même instant, Hinata éclata en sanglots. Désarçonné par le son et en sentant la main qui le touchait trembler, Kageyama baissa son bras de ses yeux et sa vision lui délivra un Hinata en larmes devant lui. Il était totalement sorti de sa torpeur féroce. Le brun s'entortillait dans son trouble. Il retint de justesse le réflexe de jeter ses bras autour de son corps pour le consoler. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser.

« Oh mon dieu…Je crois que je me suis fait emporté par les phéromones et j'ai laissé mes pulsions prendre le dessus ! Je voulais pas avoir l'air de vouloir te soumettre ou te manquer de respect, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je te jure que je voulais pas agir comme ça ! Je voulais pas ! »

Hinata parlait vite et fort, tentait d'appuyer ses propos, et Kageyama perçut son désarroi au moins aussi grand que le sien. Les phéromones, bien sûr. Stupidement, il n'avait pas considéré ce facteur avant. Cela dit, ça l'effrayait, si Hinata perdait le contrôle maintenant, qu'est-ce que ce serait plus tard ? Il devinait que les mêmes pensées devaient traverser l'esprit de son petit-ami alors qu'il pleura plus fort. Plus loin ils allaient, plus ses phéromones se condensaient dans l'air, il les sentait lui-même. Hinata avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle grâce au choc de sa baffe, mais ensuite ? Le brun déglutit. Il inspira et expira pour se calmer. Hinata continuait de murmurer qu'il était désolé, des hoquets faisant tressauter ses épaules au milieu de ses larmes. Kageyama n'eut plus la force de rester énervé.

Repoussant les oreillers puis laissant tomber les serviettes qui le couvraient –il ne se rappelait que vaguement pourquoi il avait décidé de se cacher comme ça, ses bras enlacèrent le corps d'Hinata. Kageyama reçut son visage trempé sur le torse. L'une de ses mains remonta à sa nuque, trouvant une emprise dans le bas de ses cheveux. Hinata enfouit sa tête en lui rendant l'embrassade.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Kageyama. Je suis désolé. J-Je promets que je me contrôlerai, je recommencerai plus, je suis d-désolé. Pardon, pardon. Me déteste pas. S'il te plaît. J'ai pas voulu faire ça ! »

Il parlait tout en reniflant. Kageyama raffermit son étreinte. Il comprenait qu'Hinata le suppliait de continuer à avoir confiance en lui, tout comme il comprenait sa peur d'avoir mis leur relation en péril. Si le passeur avait détesté sa façon d'agir et qu'il lui en avait voulu, il admettait que les phéromones étaient une bonne excuse pour justifier son manque de contrôle. Surtout qu'Hinata n'avait pas été trop loin non plus. Il se serait défendu si ça avait été le cas, mais il y avait des alphas qui allaient jusqu'à violer leurs omégas, utilisant la force physique pour les soumettre et profitant de leurs excitations pour leur faire des choses qu'ils ne désiraient pas. Ces histoires légitimaient l'usuelle peur des alphas qu'avaient les omégas.

Même en étant soumis, un oméga souhaitait être respecté, se sentir aimé par son alpha. Kageyama, qui ne redoutait pas et ne se soumettait pas, demandait bien évidemment du respect mais aussi le reste, quand bien même il aurait été trop fier pour le formuler. Jusqu'à présent, Hinata lui donnait tout cela volontiers. Il avait certes commis un écart, mais il pouvait le passer. De plus, avec l'expérience, Hinata apprendrait à se contrôler. Il n'était pas plus expert là-dedans que Kageyama, alors ce dernier comprenait qu'il fasse des erreurs.

Il se mordit la langue avant de parler.

« Ça va… »

Sa réponse fut chuchotée avec douceur. Kageyama indiquait qu'il l'excusait, ainsi. Hinata demanda quand même, tout en se blottissant :

« Tu m'en veux ? Tu me crois quand je dis que je voulais pas ? Tu me crois, hein ? Tu me détestes vraiment ? »

Kageyama marqua une pause.

« Tu…étais pas maître de toi. J'ai pas aimé, t'as abusé, mais je t'en veux plus. J'ai paniqué comme un con quand j'ai dit que je te détestais et pour la gifle, je… C'est…»

Le brun ferma les yeux. Il ne dirait pas qu'il était désolé, parce qu'Hinata avait dépassé les bornes sur le moment, mais il avait peur de l'avoir blessé. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment exprimer ces deux sentiments contradictoires sans d'abord insister sur l'erreur d'Hinata et être méchant à cause des cendres de colère qui brûlaient encore en lui. Kageyama avait beau aimer avoir raison et s'emporter, quand il aimait vraiment quelqu'un, il ne voulait le perdre à aucun prix, sa fierté entrant en ligne de cause ou non. Le roux le coupa.

« Je l'ai mérité. T'as paniqué à cause des hormones, et je te juge pas pour ça. J'ai vraiment mal agi, je te demande pardon. »

Kageyama grommela.

« Tu l'as déjà dit quarante-fois, je te dis que ça va… Mais je suis désolé que ça t'énerve à ce point, que je dise pas les choses. »

Hinata s'éloigna promptement, les mains du brun posées sur ses hanches. Il avait arrêté de pleurer.

« Non, c'est rien, je te le dis, j'ai mal agi, j'aurais pas dû forcer à ce moment-là, tout est ma faute !

—Je parle pas pour là. C'est clair que t'avais mal agi, mais pour d'habitude. Je peux comprendre que ça ait fini par t'énerver… »

La tête rousse replongea dans son torse.

« Tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts aujourd'hui, et c'est pas si horrible que ça, c'est juste moi qui en demande trop parce que je suis impatient et que je veux que tu t'ouvres à moi comme on est ensemble. »

La honte naviguait derrière ces propos. Mettre à nus ses intentions et émotions n'était jamais facile. Kageyama esquissa un sourire et embrassa le sommet du crâne du rouquin. Hinata recula encore, le fixant avec hésitation.

« Tu es un imbécile, Hinata. »

Le roux baissa les yeux et rougit.

« Mais je peux comprendre que tu sois impatient. Je le serais aussi si tu ne me montrais déjà pas tout. »

Au tour de Kageyama de baisser les yeux et rougir. Hinata empêcha le silence de s'installer.

« Ouais mais c'est pas ta faute, t'y es pour rien, okay ? Tu me pardonnes ? »

Le brun roula des yeux.

« Combien de fois tu vas poser la question, petit imbécile ? Tu l'as vraiment dit des centaines de fois.

—Sois pas comme ça, Kageyama ! Je suis juste sincère, je me sens mal pour ce que j'ai fait… »

Kageyama soupira et baisa le front d'Hinata, cette-fois.

« C'est bon, je te pardonne, alors arrête de t'excuser. »

Si Hinata commença à articuler un 'pardon', le regard de Kageyama le fit taire.

« Merci. J- Je ferais ce que je peux pour te faire oublier ça, et je te brusquerai pas. »

L'atmosphère de la chambre était à l'embarras mais aussi à l'amour et ils se fondirent l'un contre l'autre. Le câlin les relaxait tous deux, maintenant que les malentendus et incompréhensions avaient été exposées. Kageyama se dégagea en maugréant, atteint par une pensée passablement déplaisante.

« On a vraiment l'air de deux débiles, à avoir pleuré comme des bébés et ça… »

Hinata soupira également. Leurs fiertés de mâles en prenaient un grand coup, mais s'il avait fallu une bonne discussion larmoyante et à cœurs ouverts pour que tout aille mieux, il ne le regrettait pas, personnellement. Ils étaient deux garçons immatures, après tout, et ça ressortait bien dans ce type d'interaction.

« On est des idiots, Bakageyama. »

Il l'annonçait comme s'il était fier du titre. Le brun répartit, sarcastique.

« Me mets pas ton idiotie sur le dos, Hinabaka !

—Assume un peu, Yamayama ! »

Ils se lorgnèrent puis rirent en chœur. Avec une ambiance assainie, ils se sentaient légers. Kageyama en avait temporairement oublié son mal de ventre et ses chaleurs. Le désir en lui était toujours vivant, même si calmé par toute cette agitation émotionnelle. Devant lui, le petit attaquant se pinçait les lèvres.

« Je peux t'embrasser, Kageyama ?

—T'es mon petit-ami, imbécile, bien sûr que tu peux. »

Au moment où leurs lèvres s'unirent, la rencontre apporta à Kageyama la sensation lénifiante qu'il adorait. En même temps que leurs lèvres remuaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs langues se cognèrent, transformant le baiser en quelque chose de profond. Instinctivement, Kageyama balança ses hanches en avant, son bassin rencontrant celui d'Hinata, alors qu'il attrapa une de ses fesses au travers de son caleçon. Si le tissu le restreignait, il ressentait quand même l'érection d'Hinata contre la sienne dénudée, et cela contribuait à la vague d'envie qui inonda son bas-ventre. Le plus petit sursauta devant son initiative, sa vivacité pour le baiser amoindrie laissant au plus grand la victoire de la bataille de langues. Kageyama sourit contre ses lèvres.

« On peut continuer ? »

Le cœur d'Hinata s'affola.

« T'es sûr que tu veux continuer ? »

Kageyama hocha la tête. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença :

« Je veux que tu-

—Arrête, le stoppa Hinata, tout en posant un doigt devant sa bouche. Je sais ce que tu veux et je vais le faire. »

Le passeur souffla entre ses dents.

« J'allais le dire.

—Je te fais confiance pour le faire une autre fois. Je veux pas entendre ça maintenant.

—Ok… »

Hinata ne voulait pas qu'il se force à dire des choses, du moins pas dans ce contexte et pas quand ça le dérangeait réellement. Kageyama n'avait pas argumenté, mais il l'en remerciait. Tout en s'embrassant, ils basculèrent doucement jusqu'à ce que Kageyama soit allongé et Hinata au-dessus de lui. Le rouquin baisa le bout de ses lèvres et partit caresser sa hanche nue.

« Tu te sens assez prêt ?

—Oui. »

Kageyama répondait sans hésitation. Il se dressa jusqu'aux lèvres d'Hinata, tout en lui tirant son caleçon avec maladresse. Hinata se laissa faire, prit sa relève au niveau des genoux. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt complètement nus dans cette situation pour la première fois et en dépit de la gêne, une certaine excitation les habitait. La main d'Hinata continuait de caresser la hanche de son petit-ami, l'autre son torse. Il baisa son cou, et osa faire se rencontrer leurs bassins. Ils se frottèrent, prirent le temps d'apprécier le sentiment de friction pour se remettre dans l'ambiance érotique chassée, et enfin, Hinata saisit son pénis et se guida entre les jambes de Kageyama. Le brun les avait écartées et relevait le bassin pour permettre la pénétration. Essayant de ne pas brusquer les choses, le roux fit le tour du cercle de chair avec son gland, gémissant sous la sensation humide contre son sexe, Kageyama lui faisant écho.

« V-Va doucement.

—T'inquiète pas. »

Hinata ponctua sa réponse d'un baiser au creux de la poitrine de son oméga. Kageyama n'était pas des plus rassurés. Après tout, une pénétration était censée faire mal la première fois, et s'il n'avait pas eu de problèmes avec les doigts d'Hinata, son membre était beaucoup plus imposant. Il en avait toutefois envie. Il avait toujours aussi confiance en Hinata, malgré sa perte de contrôle. Il croyait en sa promesse de se rattraper. Il dirigea ses pensées vers autre chose, comme le plaisir que ce membre, justement plus imposant que des doigts, lui apporterait. Il gémit de nouveau alors qu'Hinata poussa le muscle décrispé.

« Je suis désolé, si je m'y prends mal dis-moi. »

Sur ces paroles, Hinata étira son corps pour attraper ses lèvres, et entra en lui tout en l'embrassant amoureusement. Il ne mit que le début, cependant, et sentir l'ouverture de Kageyama l'étreindre de cette façon faillit le faire jouir instantanément. L'alpha rompit le baiser, gémissant fortement, et n'avança pas. Les yeux de Kageyama s'étaient agrandis et il avait la bouche entrouverte. Il frémissait sous lui mais ne disait rien. Hinata s'enquit.

« T'as mal ?

—Mets tout et attends avant de bouger. »

Hinata ne considéra pas sa réponse comme pleinement satisfaisante et redemanda, pour être sûr :

« Si t'as trop mal…

—Ça va, Hinata. Je suis pas en sucre. »

Kageyama était ferme. Hinata soupira.

« Je sais ! »

Lui qui avait simplement voulu être un bon petit-ami…Tout comme le brun le demandait, il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde, ses yeux ne se détachant pas de son expression, ignorant son plaisir qui voulait qu'il les ferme. Il le vit passer par de la douleur, puis une sorte d'interrogation, pour finir par un mélange des deux. L'alpha ne fit pas plus de mouvements concrets, mais il entreprit de suçoter les tétons du brun. Une de ses mains alla masturber son pénis. Kageyama gémit, Hinata put ressentir sa dilatation et frissonna sous le plaisir d'être en lui. Aucune sensation qu'il avait déjà expérimentée ne valait ça. Au bout de peu de temps, fatigué par ces préliminaires, Kageyama recula la tête du rouquin de son torse et arrêta sa main.

« Bouge. »

Hinata opina. Obéissant, il fit son premier mouvement, s'introduisant entre ses murs, d'autant plus hospitalier qu'autour de doigts. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement et essaya d'être attentif au brun. Le mouvement de balancier de ses hanches se conclut lorsque la moitié de son pénis resta seule à l'intérieur et qu'il s'inséra de nouveau, ses cuisses claquant entre celles de Kageyama. Le brun émit un son étouffé, sorte de 'hmff' allié à une expiration du nez.

« Ça fait mal ?

—Non, continue, s'il te plaît. »

L'alpha s'exécuta. A partir de là, il ne lui restait qu'à trouver la prostate du brun, et travailler pour les amener tous deux à l'orgasme. Il essaya de la retrouver en modifiant son angle d'entrée, mais entre ses doigts et son érection, la perception n'était pas exactement la même. Finalement, à force de tentatives maladroites, il lui sembla avoir senti une légère protubérance, et le regard éveillé de Kageyama l'avertit qu'il concluait son entreprise d'un succès. Le passeur gémit son nom. Stimulé, Hinata entreprit un rythme plus fluide, ses hanches se balançant et son pénis traçant un chemin jusqu'au point de plaisir de son oméga. Ils s'embrassèrent, Kageyama agrippant son dos alors qu'Hinata retenait ses hanches pour se donner une meilleure visée. Ils continuèrent ainsi, leurs gémissements se répondant, de moins en moins discrets, au milieu des grincements du lit et des bruits mouillés qui accompagnaient leurs gestes.

Hinata aimait ce qu'il ressentait. Plus que tout, il aimait le fait de ne former qu'un avec Kageyama et de lui donner du plaisir, même s'il savait que c'était très naïf comme mode de pensée. Il assumait cette part de lui et s'en fichait complètement. Sa bouche glissa de celle de Kageyama à son cou qu'il parsema de baisers humides, sa langue trainant. Malgré le plaisir qui l'enivrait, il faisait attention à rester concentré sur ses actions et à ne pas perdre les pédales. Kageyama lui avait donné une autre chance, il ne voulait pas la gaspiller. Il savait que le fait d'avoir été trahi, même sans que ce soit intentionnel, avait forcément un impact pour quelqu'un comme Kageyama. Toujours, si Hinata n'était définitivement pas un expert dans le comportement d'autrui, quand ça concernait son brun, c'était tout autre chose.

Un nouveau choc bienfaisant se répercuta dans son pénis. Sa bouche avait migré jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille de Kageyama, qu'il léchouilla à peine. Il ne pouvait pas monter bien haut à cause de leur différence de taille, mais étant donné leur position qui l'étirait et courbait le brun, ils parvenaient à réduire quelque peu la différence. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter, subjugué :

« T'es trop étroit, tu mouilles tellement…

—Dis pas ça ! »

La gêne s'entendait dans sa voix. Hinata rigola et embrassa son épaule, plus à sa portée.

« Pardon, Bakageyama…

—Tais-toi, imbécile d'Hinata ! »

Kageyama le suppliait de le laisser à son plaisir, chose avec laquelle Hinata agréa. Le roux lâcha un cri. Il n'accélérait pas, commençait à connaître son rythme par cœur, et qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Sa langue lécha l'épaule du brun, il descendit à ses clavicules, et suçota la peau. Un peu plus et ses dents mordillèrent. Kageyama cria lui aussi, sous la surprise, alors qu'Hinata frappa sa prostate de plein fouet. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il allait tenir, mais c'était une douce torture, et il ne voulait jamais que ça s'arrête. Kageyama paraissait habité par les mêmes pensées, avec la façon dont il écartait davantage les jambes à chaque mouvement pour lui permettre d'aller plus loin, ses mains dans son dos qui le forçaient à rapprocher son corps du sien. L'emprise qu'Hinata exerçait sur ses hanches ne se renforçait pas non plus, il ne voulait pas lui faire de bleus. Ses mains allaient et venaient le long de ses flancs, le roux appréciant les frissons qui en résultaient.

Hinata poussa un nouveau gémissement, son crâne s'effondrant sur le torse de Kageyama. Le brun vint enrouler ses jambes dans le bas de son dos, l'empêchant de se reculer trop loin. Doucement, l'oméga remua les hanches pour venir à la rencontre de son bassin. Hinata était prisonnier de son étau, et c'était réellement la meilleure des prisons. Pas qu'il n'en ait connu d'autres, heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs. Il entendit la voix de Kageyama qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Attends…Tu te retiens…Je le vois… »

Ses paroles étaient saccadés à cause du plaisir qu'il recevait, et Hinata fut choqué qu'il l'ait remarqué. Sans s'arrêter, il se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

« Je veux pas te blesser. J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle, comme tout à l'heure… »

Kageyama soupira au nouveau choc bienfaisant dans son corps. Les sensations d'Hinata à l'intérieur de lui et frappant ce point si sensible de son anatomie à répétition manquaient de le faire chavirer, il avait besoin de plus, il lui fallait plus. Sans doute à cause des chaleurs, mais il avait l'impression que s'il n'avait pas plus, il ne pourrait plus respirer et mourrait de frustration. Le plaisir était tellement bon, tellement intense qu'il avait parfois l'impression que c'était insupportable. Son corps remuait et tremblait comme s'il luttait contre le plaisir pour mieux l'accepter. Kageyama frémit jusque dans les moindres recoins de son être.

« Te retiens pas, je veux tout sentir.

—T'es sûr ?

—Oui. Que tu sois en moi, j'ai…genre l'impression que c'est la bonne chose. »

Hinata avait d'abord déglutit, ralentissant, peu sûr de lui, mais à l'entente de ces mots, il s'était carrément arrêté. L'aveu l'ébranlait totalement, autant qu'il ébranlait son confesseur.

« Kageyama…Tu penses vraiment ça ?

—Je le dirais pas sinon, imbécile ! »

Kageyama le pensait non seulement à cause du plaisir, et parce que tout comme Hinata, il aimait le fait d'être lié à lui physiquement, intimement, et qu'il voulait qu'Hinata, son petit-ami, son alpha, lui fasse l'amour sans se retenir. Il ne le savait pas, mais ses pensées étaient tout aussi niaises que celles qui habitaient le rouquin. Venant de deux gamins sportifs écervelés, à quoi s'attendre ? Hinata souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Je suis tellement heureux ! » Son enthousiasme retomba, de même que le coin de ses lèvres. « Mais pour ce qui s'est passé… »

Il était toujours inquiet, mais Kageyama décida de faire taire ses inquiétudes.

« C'est passé. Je m'en fiche alors ne retiens rien, imbécile. »

Touché par cette preuve de total abandon, Hinata consentit à ne plus se retenir. Continuant d'embrasser aléatoirement le brun, il le saisit sous les cuisses pour mieux l'ouvrir, puis regarda son visage pour y déceler la moindre protestation. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent à peine dans la chair, et Hinata agit. Le rythme augmenta drastiquement, Kageyama le ressentit immédiatement. Il s'attardait moins à l'intérieur et œuvrait pour heurter sa prostate avec plus de ferveur. Si Hinata se focalisait sur cette tâche et clamait son envie de le posséder, Kageyama n'en était pas dérangé. Il avait ce 'plus' qu'il avait désiré et se sentait emporté par le plaisir que son intérieur recevait. Ça faisait comme si son pénis était touché à chaque fois que le gland de son petit-ami tapait sa prostate, mais avec un mieux. Il pourrait totalement jouir comme ça avec quelques poussées supplémentaires.

Si Kageyama s'était méfié et avait été réfractaire à cette idée, être pénétré était beaucoup mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, en omettant la douleur des premiers instants. Hinata accéléra. Il jouissait d'une endurance et d'une force prompte à tout alpha, mais aussi à son tempérament. Il lui transmettait toute sa fougue et Kageyama aima ça. Il cria à un impact plus violent que les autres. Il se sentait bien, tellement bien…Kageyama le devina alors qu'il lâcha un nouveau cri, son orgasme approchait. Hinata n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

« Tobio, je crois que je vais… »

Kageyama écarquilla les yeux. Hinata venait de prononcer son prénom et l'entendre dans sa bouche à ce moment-là était incroyablement sensuel. Kageyama secoua la tête difficilement, pour lui demander d'attendre, il lui fallait encore quelques instants, mais il était proche, tout proche. Un nouveau désir éclot en lui alors que le plaisir parut devenir suffisamment bon pour l'amener au septième ciel.

« Hina-ata, imbécile…Tu…Mords-moi. »

Hinata s'étrangla et Kageyama ferma les yeux. Il allait jouir…

« Quoi ?

—Marque-moi. »

C'était la seule qu'il était capable de dire, il n'était plus capable de s'étendre, plus capable de s'expliquer, il voulait simplement être lié à Hinata de toute les façons possible. Être son oméga. Il ne se voilait plus la face, Hinata était simplement parfait pour lui, et il ne voulait pas d'autre alpha.

« Mais… »

Kageyama se moquait de ses protestations. Oui, ils étaient jeunes, oui c'était idiot, mais beaucoup le faisaient et il ne pouvait plus tenir. Les choses devaient être rendues officielles entre eux.

« Je veux que tu le fasses, s-s'il te plaît…»

Hinata rougit, si c'était encore possible avec la teinte actuelle de son visage. Au vu de leur dispute, il n'aurait vraiment pas imaginé que Kageyama voudrait aller jusque-là mais lui aussi ne voulait plus se perdre en hésitation, surtout qu'il le souhaitait secrètement. Il approcha sa bouche de l'épaule du brun, tout en prenant un élan mesuré à son entrée. Il lécha d'abord la peau afin de la préparer, doucement, Kageyama tremblant de désir. Au moment où ses dents croquèrent la chair, il s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde, percutant sa prostate violemment. Kageyama éjacula entre leurs deux ventres, un cri de plaisir accompagnant son orgasme. Il n'arrêtait pas de frissonner et son antre devenait plus étroite autour d'Hinata. Il retraça le chemin de l'entrée à la prostate deux fois, augmentant ainsi l'intensité de l'orgasme de Kageyama, et son propre plaisir explosa.

Il se déversa à l'intérieur du brun, et ainsi fiché au plus profond de lui, il sentait le nouage prendre forme. Ils gémirent ensemble, ce n'était pas désagréable, mais un peu étrange. Échangeant de tendres coups d'œil, ils s'avancèrent en même temps pour s'embrasser, s'étreignant dans la foulée. Ils passèrent quelques minutes l'un dans l'autre à se câliner, Kageyama rasant le front du rouquin de son menton et celui-ci déposant des baisers sur son torse. Ils ne parlaient pas, appréciant le silence béat après le moment intense, chargé en émotion. Enfin, leurs corps se dessoudèrent. Hinata baisa les lèvres de Kageyama avant de se retirer. Accédant à la demande du brun, il se dépêcha d'aller chercher de quoi nettoyer le sperme à l'intérieur de lui.

Une fois cela fait, il glissa à côté de lui sur le matelas accompagné d'un sourire joueur. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose d'énorme, à son avis.

« Tu as joui alors que je t'ai même pas caressé ! Et tu étais tout 'aaahh' 'oohhh' 'Hinataaa'! »

Le sourire qu'Hinata affichait sur ses lèvres vira de biais, devenant coquin. Il n'était pas peu fier ni peu désireux de taquiner la fierté de son petit-ami. Étant donné son rire, Kageyama n'eut pas de mal à deviner qu'il plaisantait, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de ne pas apprécier. Cela signifiait cependant que la faible tension/atmosphère coupable s'était envolée, et Kageyama ne lui en tenait pas trop rigueur à cause de ça.

« Enfoiré ! Te moque pas de moi ! »

Bien sûr, Kageyama beugla en serrant ses poings et ses jambes. Il avait le teint sanguin, le souffle court, n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de l'intensité de leur rapport. Le rouquin garda d'abord son sourire auquel il ajouta un petit son amusé. Bien vite, Hinata fut cependant alerté par une préoccupation plus sérieuse. Il baissa les yeux, rougit, soudainement plus timide. Kageyama le remarqua et ouvrit la bouche sans dire un mot, ne comprenant pas l'attitude du rouquin.

« Tu as trouvé ça comment ? »

Le sens de sa question résidait surtout dans le 'tu as pensé quoi de tout ça', car c'était ce qui l'inquiétait, la façon dont Kageyama avait vécu l'acte. Lequel déglutit après avoir fermé la bouche. Oh, c'était donc ça. Le brun plaça son pouce sous le menton du plus petit et le poussa à relever le visage. Si ce dernier ne perdit pas en couleur, il se détendit en sentant deux lèvres demandeuses happer les siennes. L'emprise de son pouce se renforça légèrement pendant que leurs visages les liaient. Le baiser ne dura pas assez longtemps à son goût.

« J'ai…beaucoup aimé ça. »

Kageyama fuyait un peu son regard et avait une moue boudeuse accrochée au visage, mais Hinata fut heureux. Il poussa une exclamation de joie et sauta au cou de son petit-ami.

« Ça veut dire qu'on le refera ?

—Ouais…T'es mon alpha, après tout, et je suis toujours en chaleur… »

Hinata resta sérieux. Les mots du brun…Il acceptait qu'ils s'appartiennent de cette manière particulière, et il acceptait de fait d'être son oméga.

« Kageyama, pour ce que tu viens de dire…

—Pas de commentaire, puis tu m'as mordu, non ? Je suis heureux de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. »

Sur le coup, le rouquin avait été tellement étonné qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait réalisé ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait mordu Kageyama. Ils s'étaient liés. Kageyama était son oméga. Hinata était son alpha. Sa poitrine s'engorgea du sentiment de satisfaction joyeux quelques instants, puis il passa vite à une autre préoccupation. Gigotant de gauche à droite en disséquant l'expression stoïque de Kageyama avec de petits yeux ronds, Hinata souffla un soupir, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, soudainement décidé. Tandis que le brun se demandait quelle idiotie venait de traverser l'esprit de son imbécile personnel, il n'eut pas à attendre la réponse trop longtemps.

« Si t'es vraiment heureux, fais-moi un beau sourire.

—Ça vient pas sur commande chez moi ! »

Le rouquin ricana, gentiment moqueur. Se recollant au brun, il se sentit revigoré en sentant les deux bras musclés se refermer autour de lui. Quant à lui, Kageyama admettait avoir de plus en plus de mal à résister à ses tempes lourdes et un besoin de dormir harcelant, sachant qu'en se réveillant, il serait de nouveau aussi excité que tout à l'heure. Tout comme Hinata le serait aussi, à cause de ses phéromones.

« Tu veux passer la nuit chez moi ? »

Sa demande fut timide.

« Oui, j'adorerais ça ! Je suis content ! »

Il faudrait qu'il prévienne sa mère et qu'il passe chez lui pour chercher des rechanges, mais il savait qu'elle serait d'accord au vu de la situation. Son estomac gargouilla. Avec toutes leurs activités précédentes, même avec sa bonne endurance, Hinata avait besoin de se recharger, son ventre le signalait avant qu'il n'en prenne conscience tout seul, tout du moins.

« ...Kageyama, j'ai un peu la dalle.

—J'ai sommeil, après, idiot. »

Hinata brailla.

« Après t'auras envie de sexe ! »

Rougissant, Kageyama grogna :

« Pff…Attends, je vais chercher un truc.

—Merci, t'es génial ! »

L'imbécile lui souriait à pleine dents. Kageyama lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

« Tu me complimentes juste pour de la bouffe, connard. »

Hinata secoua la tête.

« Même pas ! T'as pas idée d'à quel point tes expressions sont mignonnes.

—Tais-toi ! »

La gêne le compta de nouveau en victime à cause de la remarque stupide d'Hinata, mais au moment où le brun essaya de relever, son corps refusa de suivre le mouvement. Déjà qu'avec ses chaleurs, il n'était pas tellement en état de marcher, maintenant qu'Hinata avait été en lui, la douleur en bas de son dos était trop forte pour qu'il n'ose essayer.

« …Ah…putain…Mes reins… »

Hinata réagit au quart de tour, le réceptionnant dans sa chute en arrière et l'aidant à se rallonger. Son visage jovial le toisait gentiment.

« Reste couché au pire, j'attendrais pour manger. »

Kageyama lui jeta un regard assassin.

« Crétin. Tu m'as vraiment défoncé. »

Hinata baissa les yeux.

« Désolé, je me suis emporté. »

Avant qu'il ne recommence à s'en vouloir, Kageyama lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Ça me dérange pas…»

Ils rougissaient tous deux. Alors qu'ils se préparaient à apprécier la quiétude l'un à côté de l'autre, l'estomac du roux gargouilla deux fois à la suite. Kageyama haussa les sourcils.

« Autant que t'aille chercher de la bouffe dans le frigo si ton ventre doit chialer comme ça. J'ai fait un kasutera. »

Hinata haussa les sourcils à son tour. Il avait ouvert le réfrigérateur de Kageyama pour aller chercher son lait mais n'avait pas vu de gâteau, cela dit, il avait vaguement entraperçu un plat. Le rouquin aimait beaucoup les kasutera et la cuisine de Kageyama, alors il fut pressé d'en avoir un morceau.

« Ohhh cool ! Je vais en chercher une part ! T'as pas faim toi ? »

Kageyama secoua la tête, articulant lentement, dans le but de lui demander de baisser d'un ton, car si sa voix criarde d'enthousiasme était mignonne, il voulait du calme.

« Je veux dormir. »

Hinata ne le quitta pas des yeux, préoccupé.

« Tu devrais manger un peu, t'as presque rien mangé à midi…

—J'ai trop sommeil pour ça. »

Le roux n'insista pas et sauta au-dessus de ses jambes, laissant à Kageyama l'occasion de se couler du côté du mur.

« Ok, je reviens ! »

Kageyama eut à peine deux minutes pour profiter du calme retrouvé avant de s'entendre grogner au son des pas de courses en direction du lit, pour voir Hinata, une assiette en main, s'étaler avec toute la grâce d'un ours dans sa tanière à ses côtés. Hinata avait de l'endurance, mais avec tout ça, il était vraiment étonné qu'il n'ait pas sommeil, il l'épuisait visuellement.

« Tu vas foutre des miettes partout dans le lit.

—Nan, t'inquiète, je fais attention. »

Hinata porta le gâteau à sa bouche.

« Il est vraiment bon ! Un peu sec au début mais après il est doux ! »

Kageyama n'aimait pas le sous-entendu de critique envers sa cuisine, alors il expliqua :

« C'est parce qu'il était au frais, il a durci…Quoi, pourquoi tu rigoles ?

—Je me disais que ton gâteau me faisait penser à toi.

—Pardon ? »

Quelques fois, le passeur peinait à comprendre les délires de son alpha. Lequel le regardait en prenant une grosse bouchée qu'il eut du mal à enfourner.

« Sec mais doux. J'aime bien ça.

—Hinata, imbécile ! »

Voilà qu'il le faisait encore rougir. Sérieusement, Kageyama avait l'impression d'avoir été assez embarrassé pour les vingt-cinq années à venir en cette seule journée ! Malheureusement, le sort, ou plutôt son alpha, ne l'épargnerait sûrement pas d'ici là. Comme d'habitude, Hinata renchérissait.

« Quoi, c'est vrai, t'es froid et sec la plus part du temps mais des fois t'es vraiment adorable ! En tout cas, j'adore ton gâteau. »

Kageyama gronda, ignorant la moue faussement attendrissante du rouquin. Ce mec était un petit démon à défaut d'un petit géant.

« Un jour, je vais te casser la gueule. »

Hinata rit.

« Tu le feras pas !

—Commence pas à te la péter, j'en suis capable ! »

Kageyama contrattaqua, menaçant. Hinata mordit un nouveau morceau du gâteau et le défia du regard.

« Tu le feras pas parce que tu sais que j'ai raison.

—La ferme. Je veux dormir maintenant. »

Autoritaire, Kageyama s'était tourné face au mur, tête sur l'oreiller. Il aurait peut-être besoin d'une douche, même si les fluides d'Hinata n'était plus en lui, ils avaient transpiré et sentaient le sexe à plein nez, mais son sommeil ne voulait plus attendre. Une chose l'empêcha pourtant de sombrer. Son poing se serra autour d'un pan de l'oreiller alors qu'il sentait l'embarras caractéristique reprendre forme en son sein. Il aurait pu laisser glisser la pensée qui le mettait dans cet état, et son corps l'en suppliait presque à cause de la fatigue, néanmoins, il considérait important de ne pas le faire. Avalant lentement sa salive, il prononça, doucement :

« Hinata.

—Tu voulais pas dormir ? »

Hinata se moquait. Le cœur de Kageyama battit sa cage thoracique et son sang bloqua son ouïe. Difficilement, il rassembla son courage et bascula sur flanc, faisant face à son petit-ami.

« Tout à l'heure…tu m'as appelé par mon prénom.

—Toi tu m'as appelé Shoubaka. Abruti. »

Kageyama cligna des yeux.

« On s'en fout, je parlais de pendant qu'on le faisait, imbécile ! »

Hinata rougit, attendant ce que Kageyama allait dire. Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps d'appréhender quoique ce soit. La bouche sèche, il jeta, peut-être un trop agressivement :

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms, quand on est seuls ? T'avise pas de le faire en public, je te préviens d'avance ! » Il s'interrompit et se gratta l'arête du nez. « Enfin…Si tu veux… »

L'alpha lui offrit un énorme sourire.

« Ouaiiiiiis ! J'adorerais ! »

Il levait dangereusement son assiette pleine de miettes et venait tout aussi dangereusement vers lui. Kageyama le réprimanda :

« Putain, fais gaffe aux miettes, et vide ta bouche si tu veux m'embrasser !

—Pardon, Tobio. »

Cela calma le rouquin, qui devint tout de même boudeur. Il avala son morceau en un bruit de gorge et se précipita pour poser l'assiette, dorénavant vide, dans la cuisine avant de se reposer sur le matelas. Qu'il dise son prénom l'excitait toujours, et l'oméga le soupçonnait de le savoir, en plus de n'être pas du tout désolé, avec l'éternelle innocence exagérément inscrite sur son visage…Kageyama sentit son front se plisser sous l'irritation.

« T'es chiant, Shouyou. Shoubaka.

—M'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Hinata l'immobilisa sous lui en agrippant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Kageyama lutta pour se libérer, pas le moins du monde dérangé par leur nudité, bien au contraire. Ils jouèrent, l'oméga ignorant sa fatigue pour ne pas perdre et l'alpha s'amusant de son obstination. Finalement, assis sur le ventre du plus grand, le plus petit lui lâcha les poignets pour lui caresser la joue. Son expression égayée s'adoucit et Kageyama vit sa pomme d'Adam faire deux allers-retours pressés sous sa gorge. Le brun se surprit à laisser échapper un souffle lorsque la main qui caressait la rondeur de son visage retraça ses lèvres. Le contact prenait une dimension hermétique. Enfin, Hinata parla.

« H-Hm, ça va faire bizarre et c'est la première fois que je vais le dire, mais…je t'aime. »

Hinata fut anxieux de la réponse du brun. Dire qu'il l'aimait à partir de maintenant semblait surfait. Après tout, Kageyama avait voulu qu'il le marque, il l'avait fait, ils avaient vécu une grosse tempête émotionnelle avant et avaient prononcés des mots qui allaient dans cette direction. Cela dit, il en avait eu envie. Le brun perdit de nouveau sa contenance et Hinata le vit en difficulté avec ses mots.

« Je…Shouyou…Tu…

—T'es en bug ? »

Hinata gardait encore en mémoire la fraîche image du brun lui hurlant qu'il le détestait après son erreur. Il le taquinait mais n'était pas très sûr de lui. Un petit rire nerveux sortit de sa gorge. Kageyama secoua la tête.

« Taime… »

Le chuchotement obscur ne fit pas son chemin jusqu'à l'entendement du rouquin. Il n'était du moins pas sûr d'avoir compris.

« Tobio ?

—J'AI DIT JE T'AIME, DU CON ! »

Hinata fit un bond en arrière plutôt violent, portant instinctivement la main ses oreilles. Wow, pour une déclaration animée, c'en était une. L'alpha maugréa néanmoins :

« Sans crier ça serait mieux ! »

Vexé, Kageyama pinça les lèvres.

« Petite merde.

—Sans le petite merde aussi, connard ! Puis je suis pas une petite merde, d'abord ! Je suis ton alpha ! »

Hinata croisait les bras, lui aussi vexé. Invoquer le fait qu'ils soient liés était peut-être puéril, mais c'était une arme qui en valait une autre. Kageyama ancra son regard dans le sien, pas décidé à céder.

« Tu serais l'empereur du japon en personne, ça serait la même pour moi. Et que tu sois à moi t'empêche pas d'être une merde.

—T'as vu ? Sec mais adorable, t'es comme ton kasutera. »

Ils se défiaient de manière totalement éhontée, mais aucune animosité n'infiltrait l'atmosphère. C'était comme d'habitude, et après une telle dispute, pouvoir retourner à leurs petites agaceries usuelles leur faisait du bien à tous les deux. Kageyama pointa le menton dans sa direction, accusateur.

« Tu te vantes d'être mon alpha quand t'es un abruti qui sait pas manger correctement. »

Ses lèvres se tordant, Hinata retourna saisir les mains du brun, lequel résista contre sa tentative de les plaquer comme tout à l'heure.

« Mon oméga est trop capricieux et mériterait de la discipline !

—Essaie de me discipliner pour voir. »

Il lui donna _le_ rictus arrogant alors qu'il réussit à le repousser. Après tout, hormis dans les moments où l'adrénaline d'alpha d'Hinata se libérait, Kageyama était plus fort. Cet échec s'ajoutait aux défaites d'Hinata et aux victoires de Kageyama.

« Bakageyama ! Je te discipline quand je veux ! »

Kageyama sourit.

« T'as du chemin avant d'y parvenir. Il te reste beaucoup à apprendre.

—Comme quoi ? »

Le roux descendit de son ventre, retombant à côté de lui. La bouche de Kageyama s'étira encore.

« Comme renvoyer une balle convenablement, réfléchir deux minutes, et… »

Alors que ses joues se gonflaient pendant qu'il rougissait de honte, Hinata trouva de quoi le faire taire, et de quoi s'accorder une nouvelle victoire.

« Au moins, je sais te faire jouir, Yamayama. »

La réplique eut l'effet escompté. Kageyama se tut et se dépêcha de détourner le regard. L'attaquant fut heureux. Là, il gagnait.

« Tss, pense ce que tu veux, j'aimerais dormir maintenant. »

Pour illustrer ses propos, il lui tourna le dos et remonta ses jambes jusque devant son torse, prenant une position de sommeil. Minaudant, Hinata décida de le taquiner encore un peu :

« Méchant ! C'est toi qui m'as interrompu en plein gâteau pour me dire un truc mignon ! »

Le brun pesta.

« Ouais ben maintenant j'ai fini alors tais-toi. »

Hinata croisa de nouveau les bras, sa lèvre inférieure montant sur sa lèvre supérieure.

« Tyran.

—Je m'en fous.

—Bakageyama. »

Comme ils ne parlèrent plus, Hinata embrassa son petit-ami au creux de la nuque, l'avertissant qu'il partait chez lui prendre quelques affaires. Kageyama se contracta, visiblement mécontent de se retrouver seul. Attendri, Hinata lui donna un autre baiser. Il lui proposa une couverture et devant le refus du brun, lui lança quand même sa veste du club, pour le cas où il aurait froid. Pendant qu'il s'habillait, Kageyama lui criait dessus qu'au vu de leur différence de taille il ne pourrait pas couvrir la moitié de son torse avec ça, mais Hinata fut rapidement prêt et quitta la pièce en lui tirant la langue, sa besace battant son flanc. En réalité, c'était surtout pour qu'il ait quelque chose avec son odeur. Un vêtement d'alpha en son absence rassurait souvent un oméga.

Il avait aussi eu du mal à quitter la demeure du brun, mais il le fallait bien. L'alpha était heureux de passer la nuit chez l'oméga. Il eut une pensée pour le lendemain, quand il devrait réellement repartir chez lui et se rendre au lycée, en grimaçant presque de profond dépit. Hinata comptait profiter de son temps avec Kageyama et persister à lui certifier qu'il se souciait de son bien-être, à prendre soin de lui.

Qu'ils soient liés ne signifiait pas qu'il le prenait pour acquis ou qu'il allait se relâcher, et il tenait à ce que Kageyama en ait conscience. Quand Hinata était déterminé comme ça, difficile de le faire décrocher de son idée.

Il pédala vite et ne s'attarda pas longtemps, une fois chez lui. Il fut accueilli par sa petite sœur qui lui sauta au cou, sa mère qui lui posait des questions pour savoir s'il se comportait bien avec Kageyama et avoir des nouvelles de ses parents. Elle s'épouvanta en entendant que le pauvre garçon était seul chez lui dans son état et que ses parents ne pouvaient pas rentrer à cause de leur travail, et offrit de l'inviter à partir du lendemain, Natsu criant de joie car elle adorait Kageyama. Hinata remercia vivement sa mère et promit qu'il allait en parler à Kageyama, prévenant qu'il risquait de refuser par fierté et par désir de ne pas déranger. La femme lui sourit et dit que sa proposition restait de toute façon ouverte. Après cela, Hinata se dépêcha de retourner chez Kageyama. Il n'avait pas dit à sa mère qu'ils étaient liés. Il ne savait pas si elle allait lui passer un savon, par contre, Daichi et Suga le feraient sûrement, quand ils verraient la marque dans le cou de Kageyama aux vestiaires.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, il avait aperçu le brun, totalement réveillé, le nez plongé dans sa veste pour humer son odeur et une érection largement prononcée. Les phéromones prirent Hinata à la gorge, littéralement. Il comprit que Kageyama avait quitté l'état de pré-chaleur et qu'il y était pleinement, comme l'avait prédit Tsukishima. Pudiquement, le brun lui demanda explicitement de le prendre, Hinata tâchant de ne pas paraître trop fanfaron à propos de ça – ce n'était même pas ce qu'il ressentait, ses sentiments étaient plus doux, et ils avaient fait l'amour. Deux fois. Tout en se déclarant maladroitement leurs sentiments, à la fois dans les maigres préliminaires et dans la jouissance. Dû à sa mésaventure, Hinata se mordait la langue quand il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle, et il n'y avait pas eu d'incident. Ils avaient dormi aussi, une petite heure, rentrant sous la couette qu'ils avaient salit par mégarde, au-dessus des draps encore propre.

A leurs réveils, Hinata annonça à Kageyama l'offre de sa mère. Comme il s'en doutait, le brun fut réticent, craignant d'abuser de la générosité de la famille d'Hinata en acceptant et par sa satanée envie de se débrouiller. Hinata finit par lui rentrer l'idée dans la tête. Kageyama étant à peine cohérent et soumis à des étourdissements, ils n'avaient pas discuté longtemps avant de nouer leurs lèvres et d'unir leurs corps.

Les chaleurs de Kageyama avaient été une étape décisive dans leur relation. Ils avaient traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, pris énormément de décisions, avec plus ou moins de difficulté. En dehors de leur contentement pour les tensions exposées et réglées, ça ne pourraient que les renforcer, maintenant qu'ils étaient plus à l'aise ensemble et que leur couple se prétendait sérieux. Kageyama ne s'était pas changé en oméga comme les autres, même s'il s'était logiquement attendri au vu de leurs rapports amoureux, et ça ne dérangeait toujours pas Hinata, car le fait qu'il soit lui-même faisait qu'il l'avait choisi. Il était son kasutera tendre mais à la cuisson tantôt trop froide, dû à son stoïcisme, tantôt trop chaude, dû à son tempérament colérique.

Qu'importe, il était sien, et Hinata en tirait une énorme fierté, parce que dans tout ce qu'il était, il était _lui_ , et il savait naïvement que Kageyama l'aimait malgré ses défauts et le fait qu'il lui tapait parfois royalement sur le système pour de mêmes raisons.

* * *

 **Malgré le moment de tension au début, ça finit sur une touche toute mignonne et toute rose, je sais bien, mais le but de cette histoire était d'être romantique XD ! Kageyama et Hinata restent deux gosses niais et impulsifs jusqu'au bout, mais vu comment ils sont deux _volleyball idiots_ , je les vois bien comme ça, honnêtement X).  
**

 **Ce chapitre avait été long à écrire et m'avait posé pas mal de difficulté, mais je suis finalement assez fière de ce que ça donne.** **J'espère sincèrement que ça vous aura plu.**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser votre avis, si cette histoire vous a fait passer un bon moment, dites-le moi, ça fera ma joie !**

 **Merci pour vos lectures et merci à tous ceux qui liront jusqu'ici !**


End file.
